


Impossível não te Querer

by MazzolaJackson



Series: Obras Traduzidas │ Translates Works [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Suspense, War
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: No dia em que Snape faz uma surpreendente descoberta sobre Harry Potter achou que seu aluno se tinha complicado a vida. Nunca imaginou que essas complicações acordariam sentimentos que supunha eram impossíveis de abrigar em seu coração.





	1. Levando-se uma grande surpresa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Imposible no quererte ](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/335109) by Araleh Snape. 



 

Era quase meia-noite, mas Severus Snape continuava revisando minuciosamente as patéticas tentativas de seus alunos por encher cinquenta centímetros de um ensaio sobre poções medievais, alguns não tinham nem o mais mínimo interesse por aprender e seu maior esforço foi fazer a letra maior e ocupar o maior espaço possível.

Alguém chamou à porta nesse preciso momento e de imediato lhe fez passar, não sem antes se obrigar a não bufar desesperado. Não se molestou em levantar a mirada, já sabia de quem se tratava e isso não fazia mais que incrementar o ardor de sua úlcera estomacal.

— Sente-se, Potter. —ordenou-lhe entre dentes.

Escutou-o caminhar em silêncio até uma de suas cadeiras e obedecer. Bem, pelo menos o ingrato garoto também não tinha desejo de conflitos. Continuou com seu trabalho até que seus agudos ouvidos perceberam uma clara respiração de desgosto. Já quase se tinha esquecido da presença de Potter, e ainda que tivesse querido continuar lhe ignorando um bom momento, pelo menos até terminar de revisar os possessos ensaios, decidiu que o melhor era sair do mau passo o antes possível.

— Se está demasiado ocupado posso voltar mais tarde. —sugeriu Harry sem dissimular sua ansiedade por marchar-se daí. — Ou dizer-lhe a Madame Pomfrey que se faça cargo.

— Se isso fosse possível já se me teria ocorrido a mim, Potter. —respondeu Severus sem voltear a olhá-lo e também não sem ocultar que essa reunião não era de seu agrado.

Finalmente pôs-se em pé acercando-se até um extremo de seu despacho onde tinha uma mesa com vários utensílios preparados. Fez uma senha a Harry para que se acercasse e novamente o garoto obedeceu ao instante, desesperado por terminar com o processo e se marchar.

Snape fez que Harry ocupasse uma cadeira enquanto ele permanecia em pé. Não se molestou em ser suave, sujeitou a mão de seu aluno lhe estendendo o braço e lhe levantando a manga de sua camisa para ver a branca pele baixo dela. Habilmente enrolou uma fita acima do cotovelo até deixar mais visível a linha das veias.

— Agulhas? —questionou Harry, seu rosto tinha empalidecido ao olhar que no criado-mudo se encontrava uma grande seringa de uns vinte milímetros com uma agulha enorme na ponta. — Não há algum feitiço para isto?

— Medo?

— Não, só perguntava.

Harry já não pôde dizer mais, sentiu o picada e o duro metal introduzindo em seu braço, teve que apertar os lábios para não se queixar. Em realidade não lhe doía, mas era inevitável não estremecer pela ideia de ter uma agulha enterrada em seu corpo. Viu seu sangue sair e encher a enorme seringa, esteve a ponto de desviar a mirada, mas sentia os olhos negros fixos nele, de modo que se obrigou a permanecer quase com indiferença, ainda que seu estômago revoluteou com a imagem.

Snape se percebeu disso e seus lábios se esticaram em uma careta zombadora.

— Em realidade, já que pergunta… sim há um feitiço.

O Professor notou que seu aluno fixava sua mirada agora nele, seguramente quereria o matar, mas isso não se importava, terminou de extrair o sangue necessário e tirou a agulha colocando um pedacinho em seu lugar.

— Pode ir-se, Potter, e recorde que não deve mencionar nada disto a ninguém, nem sequer a seus amigos. —advertiu-lhe o homem. — A Dumbledore não gostará de inteirar-se se tem encomprido a sua palavra.

Ao ficar só, Severus respirou profundamente antes de se dispor a levar a cabo o labor que Dumbledore lhe encomendou em uns dias atrás. O Diretor queria que ele se assegurasse de que Harry estivesse em perfeitas condições de saúde, de repente lhe tinha dado por desconfiar de todo mundo, e a razão tinha sido a última reunião de comensais. Severus relatou-lhe que o Senhor Tenebroso sugeriu o uso de Imperius a todo aquele que fosse possível e que pudesse proporcionar informação sobre Harry Potter para poder o destruir sem risco algum.

Imediatamente após ter-lhe dito, Severus tinha-se arrependido. Agora Dumbledore não queria nem que Pomfrey tocasse a Harry, mandou destruir os expedientes clínicos e toda impressão de sua informação biológica. Tinha a Severus seguindo-lhe os passos a Harry em todo momento, e sempre conseguia o convencer de criar maneiras em que o garoto de óculos se mantivesse o mais perto possível do Professor.

Snape quase esteve a ponto de renunciar aos três dias após que Dumbledore continuasse com seu cantaleta de que  _"É o único em quem confio para sua proteção"_

Arghhh, se soubesse que seria o primeiro em estreitar ditoso o pescoço de Potter em suas mãos até o ver azul e que seus olhos sempre tão verdes deixassem de brilhar dessa forma exagerada. Mas era um sonho irrealizável que só funcionava para sacar de seu corpo essa ansiedade estremecera que aparecia quando Potter estava perto.

Não tinha mais remédio, esse irritante idoso era sua debilidade, apesar de suas ideias extravagantes sentia um grande aprecio e agradecimento pelo que tinha feito por ele. Devia esquecer-se de dar-lhe a Potter o que realmente merecia e se concentrar no proteger, inclusive de si mesmo.

Realizou várias provas com o sangue de Harry, as mais importantes, algumas inclusive precisavam dias para poder se interpretar e era importante ter a informação quanto antes. As menos necessárias pospô-las para o dia seguinte, estava cansado e precisava ir-se a dormir.

Levou-se tudo a sua habitação, não pensava deixar sem resguardo tão preciosos dados. Foi ao banheiro, deu-se uma ducha e depois meteu-se à cama caindo cedo em um rápido sono sem voltar a pensar em Harry nem um sozinho momento.

ououououououououououououououououou

Pela manhã, após assear-se e mudar-se de roupa e dantes de dirigir a suas atividades diárias, deu um olhada aos exames médicos de Harry. Não encontrou nenhuma novidade nos resultados já obtidos, tudo indicava que o garoto gozava de uma excelente saúde. Ainda tinha outros que se encontravam em processo, como seu nível de magia. Esse tratava de um frasco de cristal redondo com uma poção que continha o sangue de Harry, devia esperar um par de dias para realizar a medição.

Outros mais os realizaria pela noite ao terminar suas classes.

Colocou vários feitiços protetores extra em suas habitações e marchou-se ao salão de classes. Não estava ansioso por começar, sobretudo porque essa manhã teria a Slytherin e Gryffindor ao mesmo tempo.

Durante a classe notou que Potter e esse garoto Weasley cochichavam enquanto realizavam a poção removedora. Entrecerrou os olhos com suspeita, estava seguro de que não falavam de nada relacionado com a tarefa, e o comprovou quando não puderam conter o riso e ambos se giraram para a parede com a intenção de dissimular sua diversão.

— Menos dez pontos para Potter e Weasley por não pôr atenção à classe!

Isso bastou para suprimir o riso de Harry e Ron quem se giraram a seus assentos com a cara vermelha, sabendo que seus colegas lhes estavam olhando enfadados. Ao terminar a classe, Severus notou que Potter guardava rapidamente suas coisas em sua mochila, seguramente quereria sair daí o quanto antes, mas não lhe permitiria.

Avançou para ele interpondo em seu caminho. A mirada assassina que dirigiu a Weasley foi muito eloquente, o ruivo abandonou o salão com seus demais parceiros deixando a seu amigo a graça do perigoso professor.

— Tem dito a seu amigo o de ontem à noite? —interrogou-lhe Snape ao ficar sozinhos.

— Não, a ninguém. —respondeu Harry friamente. — Já posso me ir?

— Porque riam-se?

— Por qualquer coisa, asseguro-lhe que sacar sangue não é uma causa de riso.

— Então responda! Qual era o motivo?

— É um assunto pessoal. —disse com os dentes apertados.

— Um assunto pessoal que estava discutindo em minha classe, senhor Potter, de modo que vai ter que me dizer.

— E porque não lhe pergunta a Ron?

A afrenta de Harry sacou a Snape de suas lacunas e soube que sua mirada devia dizer o perigo em que estava o garoto, pois este retrocedeu de imediato até tropeçar com um banco e ficar sentado sobre ele. Mas Snape não se comoveu pelo terror que inspirava, ao invés, se inclinou para Harry desfrutando enormemente ao o ver estremecer por sua cercania.

— Weasley não me interessa! —sibilou venenosamente. — E quando eu lhe faça uma pergunta quero que me responda de imediato! Entendeu-me?

— Se quer que me desculpe por falar em sua classe, o farei, mas não lhe vou dizer o que falava com Ron porque não é algo que lhe interesse de acordo?

Snape sabia que bastava um pouco mais de intimidação para tirar toda essa rebeldia no arrogante Gryffindor, mas em realidade não estava seguro de querer saber o motivo de riso desses dois insensatos mal-educados. Se ergueu permitindo que Harry deixasse a sala em silêncio.

… não sem dantes rebaixar mais cinquenta pontos à casa dos leões.

ououououououououououououououououou

Essa noite, Severus realizou alguns exames mais às mostras de sangue de Harry. Tudo marchava sobre rodas até que obteve um resultado que não esperava. O coração se deteve por uns segundos.

— Não pode ser. —arquejou surpreendido. — Deve ter um erro.

Convencido de que assim era, repetiu o exame uma e outra vez sem lhe importar usar mais sangue do necessário, as demais provas careciam de importância ante sua descoberta.

Mas o resultado sempre era o mesmo, não tinha modo de erro algum.

De qualquer maneira decidiu não se precipitar e esperar até o dia seguinte para fazer uma nova tentativa, não se ia convencer desse resultado tão facilmente. Foram mais dois dias em que Snape realizou outras provas com a mesma finalidade até que já não ficou uma gota de sangue mais para utilizar.

Estava confirmado.

O sangue fervia lhe de fúria. Aquilo não podia estar passando, era a situação mais irresponsável na que Harry Potter se tivesse metido. Saiu rapidamente de suas habitações em busca do garoto, nem sequer deteve-se a pensar em comunicar-lhe primeiro a Dumbledore.

Um garoto de segundo ano informou-lhe que tinha visto a Harry e a Ron dirigindo para o campo de Quidditch com suas vassouras e não o pensou duas vezes, foi para lá o mais rápido que lhe permitiam suas pernas.

O estômago fez-se-lhe nodo ao ver a Harry montado em sua vassoura e realizando perigosas acrobacias ante a emoção de seu amigo que lhe incentivava às executar sem lhe importar que pudesse cair e se romper a cabeça. Não é que isso importar agora.

— Potter, baixe agora mesmo! —gritou-lhe desde abaixo.

Harry deteve de imediato seu voo e olhou para abaixo. Severus viu-lhe trocando palavras com Ron, nenhum dos dois parecia seguro de ter escutado bem, de modo que repetiu a ordem com mais firmeza ainda. E comprazeu-lhe ver que ambos garotos desciam, ainda que quando chegaram ao chão, ele se arrojou contra Harry ignorando completamente ao ruivo.

— Acompanhe-me agora mesmo. —ordenou-lhe usando sua voz mais ameaçante.

Depois, girou sobre seus talones com rumo a seu despacho, mas não andou muitos passos quando sentiu que ninguém lhe seguia. Ao girar-se viu a Harry e Ron olhar-se entre si sem compreender.

— Não o repetirei novamente, Potter!

Sabendo que sua ordem não podia ser ignorada devido ao tom usado, retomou seu caminho. Não demorou muito em escutar que Harry lhe dava alcance, mas não se girou a olhar em nenhum momento.

Em poucos minutos estavam dentro do despacho do professor, este quase ignorou a Harry para se dedicar a pôr todas as proteções possíveis, não podia permitir que ninguém se inteirasse do que falariam, e ainda que duvidava que algum dos alunos se atrevesse a meter seus narizes em seus assuntos, não jogaria em saco rompido nenhuma precaução.

Respirou fundo com a intenção de tranquilizar-se antes de girar-se a olhar a seu aluno, mas tudo foi inútil, nem sequer a mirada alarmada de Harry lhe ajudou a mitigar sua ira.

— É você idiota ou que, Potter?!

— Ouça! —exclamou indignado. — Não tem direito a me insultar!

— Não há maneira de não o fazer! Sempre soube que era um irresponsável bom para nada, mas nunca pensei que o fosse a tal extremo!

— Sabe que? —respondeu Harry erguendo orgulhoso seu queixo. — Não tenho nenhuma obrigação de lhe permitir semelhante atitude, Snape! Me irei daqui!

— Você não vai a nenhum lado!

Snape conseguiu capturar a Harry do braço e regressar a seu lugar, ainda que de qualquer forma jamais poderia atravessar essa porta sem seu consentimento. Arrastou-lhe por um longo corredor que não tinha mostrado a ninguém e lhe conduziu diretamente a suas habitações, aí finalmente lhe soltou.

Podia escutar a respiração inquieta de Harry a suas costas e voltou a tomar ar profundamente, esse era o momento em que devia comprovar sua capacidade para conter suas emoções. De modo que quando mostrou o criado-mudo onde tinha seus exames, voltava a ser o Professor frio de sempre.

— Saiu algo mau? —perguntou Harry também mais acalmado, ainda que a Snape lhe dava a impressão de que estar em sua habitação era o que provocava esse efeito intimidado.

— Mau? Essa é uma palavra muito pouco apropriada neste caso, Potter.

— Pois diga-me já que sucede, é grave? Estou doente ou algo assim?

Snape franziu os lábios, nunca se imaginou que dizer às palavras que tinha em mente lhe supusesse tanto esforço. Estava quase duvidando de fazê-lo, quiçá devia realizar umas provas mais, mas… não, não tinha caso, o melhor era dizer já.

— Potter, você esta grávido.

Ououououououououououououououououou


	2. Enlouquecido

Severus teve que se apressar e impedir que Harry saísse de seu dormitório, não podia se ir sem falar e o garoto tão só tinha bufado quando escutou aquelas palavras que ele cria provocariam um impacto mais importante.

— Potter, há que conversar sobre isto. —disse-lhe obrigando-se a ser paciente. — Ainda não lhe disse a Dumbledore, mas ele tem que se inteirar.

— Inteirar-se de que? De que seu professor de poções finalmente tem enlouquecido? Acho que já deve lhe suspeitar.

— Potter, é inútil que finja que não sucede nada, as provas não mentem.

— Já basta, Snape! —gritou enfurecido. — Eu não me importo com sua saúde mental, mas sugiro-lhe vá agora mesmo com um hospício que lhe cria suas fantasias!

Severus voltou a franzir os lábios, tentava lhe a ideia de permitir que Harry abandonasse a habitação e se fizesse bagunças ele só, mas não podia, por mais indignado que se sentia ao lhe lhe questionar sua palavra e sua sensatez.

— Potter, não tenho tempo para estas tolices, se foi o suficientemente maduro para ter relações, o seja também para assumir as consequências.

— Escute, não sou um iluso que possa enganar tão facilmente. —assegurou com os dentes apertados ou de outra forma não poderia se controlar e terminaria arrependendo de suas ações. — Se não se retrata agora mesmo, lhe juro que não lhe perdoarei nunca que ofenda minha honra nem o de Ginny.

— Ginny Weasley? Não, eu me refiro a…

— Ela não está grávida, não de mim… de ninguém! Não há gravidez, entenda de uma vez, todo mundo sabe que ela e eu terminamos faz tempo… é impossível.

— Potter, ninguém está falando de Ginny Weasley, a gravidez é sua.

— Já pare de dizer essas coisas! —exigiu Harry com as bochechas acendidas.

— Você está grávido, não tem caso que o negue. Não sei com exatidão quanto tempo tenha, mas se me permite o revisar…

— Não porá uma só de suas asquerosas mãos sobre mim! —bramou Harry apartando-se. — Odeio-o! Não sei porque pensa que isto possa ser gracioso de alguma forma, mas será melhor que se retrate!

— Então… não o sabia?

— Snape, basta! —voltou a insistir dando passos para trás. — Está-se ultrapassando, isto vai para além inclusive de você!

O Professor assentiu, teve que admitir que Harry não fingia e realmente não se tinha dado conta de sua gravidez, no entanto, isso não mudava nada. Após colocar os mesmos feitiços que lhe impediriam sair daí como de seu despacho, se foi sentar em frente à lareira, ansiava enormemente poder se servir um copo de whisky mas não era o melhor momento para fazer.

— Não é minha intenção intrometer em sua vida, Potter, mas sua gravidez é de vital importância, a guerra está muito próxima e…

— Por Deus, pelo que mais queira, já não mencione essa palavra!

— É melhor que o aceite o antes possível, e seu companheiro deve ser informado também… suponho que é Ronald Weasley não?

— Não! —negou movendo a cabeça de um lado a outro freneticamente. — Snape, rogo-lhe, pare já!

— Eu posso parar, Potter, mas isso não mudará nada. Você está grávido.

— Mas como?! —questionou desesperado. — Não tenho tido outra namorada!

Esse desespero foi notado pelo Professor, e confundia-se ainda mais. Tinha que pensar bem em suas palavras, pois Harry tremia tanto que parecia estar a ponto do colapso. Quiçá devia explicar desde o princípio, pois a ignorância de seu aluno surpreendia-lhe demasiado.

— Uma garota não engravida garotos, Potter.

— Já o sei, não sou estúpido! —respondeu cortante. — E por isso mesmo sei que eu também não posso engravidar, sou um homem!

Snape compreendeu então a relutância de Harry a aceitar a gravidez, passou saliva com apresso, seu coração acelerou-se rapidamente desejando com fervor não ter iniciado essa conversa. Devia ter ido com Dumbledore e deixar-lhe o terrível labor de ter essa conversa com Potter, mas agora não podia se deter e permitir que se fosse nesse estado, era demasiado perigoso.

— Há gravidezes masculinos, Potter. —disse-lhe usando um tom estritamente educativo, como se estivesse em uma mais de suas classes. — São raros, pois poucos magos são capazes de controlar duas magias no mesmo corpo, obviamente sabemos que você não é um mago comum e corrente.

Snape pôs-se de pé acercando-se mais ao garoto que lhe olhava horrorizado, nunca creria semelhante mentira, por mais que lhe repetissem.

— Ninguém me disse que isso fosse possível. —assegurou Harry voltando a indignar-se. — E sabe porquê? Porque não é verdadeiro. Não sei quais são seus motivos para tentar desequilibrar-me, Snape, mas não o conseguirá.

— O único que quero é que entenda o que lhe está passando.

— Que não me passa nada! —gritou enfurecido.

— Potter, não abuse de minha paciência, abra sua mente medíocre e entenda que ainda tem muito por aprender.

— Mas…

— Entendo que não se tenha protegido se não sabia que isto pudesse lhe ocorrer, mas não é momento de se lamentar senão de atuar.

— Bem, suponhamos que é verdadeira essa tolice de que os homens se engravidam… agora me explique como. —desafinou-lhe Harry com um mordaz sorriso.

Snape entrecerrou os olhos. Potter pretendia que lhe desse classes de sexo? bem, se isso esperava poderia esperar sentado, não se debocharia dele até esses extremos.

— Agora quer fingir ingenuidade, menino altaneiro? —sibilou mal-humorado. — Não é meu dever lhe dar "a conversa", e se está grávido é porque obviamente tem tido a suficiente prática para saber de sexo.

O rosto de Harry enrijeceu, e Severus compreendeu que não era de ira senão de verdadeira timidez, quase se arrependeu de suas palavras, após tudo, Potter ainda não cumpria os dezessete, que tanta experiência podia ter?

— Tire as barreiras, vou-me daqui. —repreendeu o garoto dirigindo à porta.

— Não acho que seja conveniente que regresse esta noite a suas habitações, está muito alterado e seus amigos suspeitariam.

— Que vão suspeitar? —repetiu sarcástico. — Eles não poderiam se imaginar nunca que você tem enlouquecido e saído com o conto da gravidez masculina.

— Porque custa-lhe tanto trabalho crê-lo? É que não tem visto a suficiente magia neste mundo para saber que não é impossível?

— Snape, já tenho falado demasiado com você sobre este absurdo tema, não penso lhe dizer nem uma só palavra mais, se conforme com saber que se equivocou, não estou grávido… é IMPOSSÍVEL.

A Severus surpreendia-lhe a firmeza na voz de seu aluno, era incrível que fosse tão néscio para não aceitar o evidente, simplesmente não tinha caso insistir por agora. Viu-o sacar sua varinha e tentar romper as barreiras. Apesar de tudo já não luzia tão exasperado, de modo que lhe permitiu sair. Já estava cansado e precisava dormir um pouco, talvez uma noite de reflexão também ajudaria a Potter a aceitar seu destino.

ououououououououououououououououou

Ao dia seguinte, Snape intensificou sua vigilância para Potter, viu-o comportar-se tão normal como em qualquer outro dia. Foi a suas classes, conversava com seus amigos, ria com eles, comia sem nenhuma alteração, não se mostrava afetado no absoluto e isso lhe molestou.

Significava que continuava sem lhe crer. Pensou em ir a Dumbledore, já não tinha mais remédio e assim o fez, ainda que ainda esperou um par de dias mais achando que quiçá só se tratava de uma reação lenta em Potter, mas como não sucedeu, se viu tocando ao despacho de Dumbledore na sexta-feira pela manhã.

Para sua má sorte, o idoso diretor não se encontrava em Hogwarts, de modo que não lhe ficou mais remédio que voltar a tomar o assunto em suas mãos. McGonagall informou-lhe que Dumbledore regressaria até o domingo pela tarde ou noite e não podia esperar até seu regresso.

Lhe engenhou para encontrar a Potter no corredor e castigar-lhe por supostamente falar demasiado forte, de modo que levou-lhe a seu despacho sem importar-lhe o cenho franzido do jovem nem a mirada surpreendida de Ron, quem não entendia nada do que passava.

— Isto se vai fazer costume? —questionou Harry quando o Professor lhe levou até seu dormitório.

Severus não lhe respondeu, somente lhe obrigou a se sentar em um dos cadeirões junto à lareira e colocou sobre suas pernas quase meia dúzia de livros.

— Não se vai parar daí até que os leia e se convença que a gravidez masculina existe.

Harry bufou, mas Snape não lhe fez caso, e quando o garoto, obstinadamente arrojou os livros ao chão e se cruzou de braços, o Professor os levantou do chão e os voltou a colocar em seu colo.

— Sou extremamente insistente quando me proponho, Potter, e acho que não me cansarei antes que você. Leia-os.

Harry baixou a mirada, leu o título do primeiro livro e já, isso foi todo o que fez. Snape não disse uma só palavra mais, o garoto era terco como uma mula, mas tinha encontrado a forma de seus sapatos. Dedicou-se a revisar os ensaios de seus alunos com toda a calma do mundo.

De vez em quando volteava a olhar a Harry e este continuava com o cenho franzido, os braços cruzados e os livros sobre suas pernas mas sem os olhar.

Após duas horas, Snape já tinha terminado com suas obrigações desse dia, e Harry nem sequer se tinha movido de seu lugar.

Caminhou para ele até sentar em um cadeirão muito próximo, olhou ao garoto com a plena segurança de que sua cabeça tinha algo mau, ninguém podia ser tão néscio quando acabava de ser pego e tinha todas as provas em sua contra.

— Se lesse, saberia que não tenho mentido sobre as gravidezes masculinas e solucionaríamos esta situação o antes possível, também não me agrada o ter aqui o tempo todo, Potter.

— Já sei que as gravidezes masculinas existem. —respondeu sem olhá-lo. — Ontem dei-me tempo de escapar-me e pude comprovar na biblioteca.

— Bem, então já tem aceitado que não lhe menti?

— Aceito o das gravidezes masculinas. —murmurou Harry olhando a seu Professor com ódio. — Mas não se aproveite disso, Snape, não aceito nenhuma gravidez em minha pessoa, de modo que vá inventando outra calunia para me prejudicar.

— Quer que lhe leve a um medimago? —refutou com incomodo. — Assim que Dumbledore volte ao colégio, isso faremos, e então já não terá modo de que duvide de minhas palavras.

— Não irei a nenhum lado! —gritou voltando a atirar os livros ao chão. — Não estou grávido de ninguém!

Snape apertou os punhos com impotência, aquilo estava ultrapassando seus limites. Potter observava-lhe com profundo ódio, e parecia estar contendo-se para não o golpear. Em certa maneira desejava que se atrevesse ao fazer, assim teria um motivo para repreende-lo com mais rigor.

No entanto, notou que atrás dos óculos redondas, esses olhos verdes brilhavam demasiado… talvez estava a ponto de chorar?

Ah, não, isso sim que não poderia o suportar. Não estava fato para lidar com sentimentalismos baratos.

— Deveria esquecer essa atitude, Potter, ainda que ainda seja menor de idade, é óbvio que sua vida tem ido demasiado rápido para atuar como um menino.

— Porque não entende que não falarei de minha vida privada com você?! Tão só aceite de uma vez, equivocou-se!

— Não há modo, Potter!

— Pois também não há modo de que eu esteja grávido!

Uma nova ideia chegou ao cérebro de Snape como um feitiço congelante. Quase esteve a ponto de estremecer-se de horror. Rapidamente pôs-se de pé caminhando de um lado a outro, sua respiração mais agitada que nunca ante aquele terrível pressentimento. Olhou à porta com vontade de sair daí e não voltar nunca, não poderia se enfrentar a semelhante situação.

Mas não o fez, permaneceu aí, caminhando de um lado a outro até que se convenceu de ter entendido as palavras de Harry Potter. Armou-se de valor para ir sentar-se novamente e olhá-lo, o garoto luzia pálido intencionalmente de ter falado a mais, justo o que não queria fazer.

— Potter, quem é seu companheiro?

— É uma pergunta pessoal, não lhe responderei a nada que não lhe incumba.

— Potter, se deu conta que não posso lhe ajudar se não confia em mim! Diga-me quem é seu companheiro!

Severus notou que Harry duvidava em responder, e quando o volteou a olhar, tinha ódio em seu rosto, mais ódio do que nunca lhe tinha sentido, e não somente para ele, senão para si mesmo.

— Não há ninguém. —grunhiu cansado. — Satisfeito? Agora já sabe o que não se importa.

— Mas teve que ter alguém.

— Ninguém! —gritou com tal força que se não tivesse feitiços de silêncio na habitação, sua voz se teria escutado até o último rincão de Hogwarts.

— Que quer dizer com isso? É que discutiram, não quer saber mais dele? —questionou-lhe intrigado, tinha achado que o outro pai seria Ronald Weasley, de outro modo não tinha ideia de quem mais poderia se tratar, não recordava ter visto a Harry Potter junto com outro garoto com tanta intimidem como com seu amigo.

— A única pessoa da que não quisesse saber nada, é de você.

— Potter, fale sem quebra-cabeças!

— Não há outro pai porque não há gravidez! Aceite-o!

— Escute, não me importo com sua vida privada, se saía com algum de seus colegas é uma informação que não está obrigado a me dar, mas já não negue a gravidez.

Severus viu a Harry suspirar profundamente, parecia que estava a ponto de se derrubar.

— Snape… —seguiu falando Harry, sua voz era cansada, como se finalmente se rendesse ante o Professor. —… lhe direi para que entenda e me deixe tranquilo, mas lhe asseguro que isto não lhe poderei perdoar nunca. Em um dia, me pagará muito caro.

— Bem, fale. —disse sem dar-lhe importância à ameaça.

— Não estou grávido, estou seguro disso, não tenho enlouquecido, é você o que o fez… li esses livros, sei que os homens podem ficar grávidos, mas eu jamais tenho feito o que se precisa para que isso suceda.

— Que quer dizer?

— Mais claro? —questionou sorrindo malicioso. — Bem, nunca tenho tido amantes, não me deitei com ninguém, nem sequer com uma garota, muito menos com um homem… não gosto dos homens. Não sou gay e sou virgem é suficiente informação para se debochar de mim o resto de seus dias?

Snape esteve a ponto de gritar-lhe por continuar em sua mentira, no entanto, uma lágrima escapou finalmente dos olhos verdes e soube que não mentia. Harry Potter jamais choraria em sua presença a não ser que estivesse realmente desesperado, e sobretudo, humilhado.

O sangue foi-se-lhe completamente do rosto… que demônios estava passando?

Ououououououououououououououououou


	3. Enfrentando a realidade

Tinham passado quase vinte minutos e nenhum dos dois dizia nada. Severus tentava convencer-se de estar em um pesadelo, ocasionalmente atrevia-se a olhar a Harry de relance e notava seu total nervosismo, o garoto movia histérico sua perna, e suas bochechas continuavam tingidas de vermelho. Severus não compreendia como é que alguém pudesse ruborizar-se tanto, mas para sua surpresa, descobriu que não lhe irritava como dantes.

— Deve de ter uma explicação, Potter.

— Seguro. —bufou depreciativo. — Você se equivoca, não há gravidez.

— Há, cria-me.

— Ah sim? Um milagre então?

— Não seja sarcástico, Potter, não se dá conta do delicado da situação?

— Em sério? —questionou com irônico alarme.

— Às vezes me tenta a ideia de deixar que solucione só seu problema.

— Não é má ideia sabe? Desde que ocorreu essa tolice da gravidez tem feito minha vida um desastre.

— Bem, então se vá, o deixarei em paz!

Harry pôs-se de pé e Snape viu-lhe abandonar o dormitório fechando furioso a porta. Sentiu-se tentado a ir atrás dele, mas não o fez, ainda que precisou de todo seu autocontrole para continuar em seu lugar. Era melhor lavar-se as mãos nesse problema, quando Dumbledore voltasse de sua viagem ele inteiraria de todo e que ele se estressara lidando com a obstinação de Potter.

No entanto, apesar de sua determinação, Severus não conseguiu conciliar o sono essa noite de modo que abandonou a cama e voltou a repetir o exame no sangue de Harry, praticamente já não tinha mais que resíduos, mas foi suficiente para o realizar. Se a expressão lhe permitia, Potter estava gravidíssimo.

Lhe sobressaltaram uns suaves toques à porta, olhou o relógio e ainda não eram nem as quatro da madrugada. Bem, não tinha muitas opções para adivinhar. Abriu a porta sem surpreender-se ao ver a Potter atrás dela, no entanto, sim se surpreendeu de sua aparência. Podia ver-lhe as pálpebras inchadas ainda atrás de seus óculos, seu nariz enrijecido e suas bochechas ainda humedecidas.

— Não diga nada! —grunhiu Harry fazendo-se passo ao interior do dormitório de Snape.

Severus permitiu em silêncio, ademais, assim era mais fácil. Se para Harry Potter era difícil mostrar-se vulnerável, para ele era ainda pior, se sentia totalmente incapaz de manejar os sentimentos de um adolescente.

— Não tem caso o negar verdadeiro? —cuspiu Harry caminhando furioso de um lado a outro. — Tenho os sintomas, achei que se dizia-me que era casualidade então tudo regressaria à normalidade, mas não. Não sê que demônios passou, mas passou e preciso remedia-lo.

— Quando Dumbledore regresse falaremos com ele e buscaremos a melhor solução.

— Não, não quero que se inteire! Não quero que ninguém mais o saiba nunca!

— Lamento informar-lhe que tarde ou cedo será mais que evidente.

— Snape, você sabe de poções, deve ter alguma que me ajude.

— Que está tratando de dizer?

— Que o tire, quero que o tire agora mesmo!

Isso sim que Snape nunca o esperou. Não podia negar que sim se lhe tinha ocorrido essa solução ainda que se resistia ao pensar, sobretudo porque estava plenamente convencido de que Harry Potter se negaria terminantemente.

— Está seguro?

Não teve resposta. Severus viu que o garoto se deixava cair em um cadeirão se cobrindo o rosto com ambas mãos.

— Imaginou-se como pôde ocorrer, Snape? Pois eu sim. —confessou-lhe com a voz entrecortada. — Imagino a alguém o suficientemente monstruoso para me forçar, me fazer presa de suas baixezas e depois o solucionar com um obliviate antes de se marchar no meio de estrondosas gargalhadas zombadoras… Ou talvez me drogaram antes, quero pensar que assim foi, que não me dei conta de nada, que não senti a asquerosidade de me ver submetido a um degenerado, mas sei que não é assim. Minha vida nunca se caracterizou pelos caminhos menos difíceis. Teve que ter sido horrível e quiçá tenha que agradecer não o recordar.

— Há modos de averiguá-lo… não sei que tanto se tenha modificado a sua memória, mas provavelmente a legeremancia…

— Não! Não quero saber nada, não quero recordar, só quero saber que todo tem terminado, tirar isso de meu corpo e regressar a minha vida como era antes.

— Quiçá deva tomar-se em uns dias para decidi-lo com calma, Potter.

— Tomar-me dias? —repetiu pondo-se de pé e levantando sua camisa para deixar seu ventre à vista, Snape conteve uma exclamação de assombro, a gravidez já era notável ainda que ainda podia dissimular-se com a roupa. — Achei que estava comendo a mais, mas já seria demasiado ingênuo continuar pensando o mesmo.

— Está muito avançado. —murmurou pesarosamente.

Harry voltou a deixar-se cair no cadeirão, mas já sem se cobrir o rosto que mostrava sua angústia em toda sua potência.

— Sim pode ajudar-me verdade?

— Com uma condição.

— Qual?

— Conheço um medimago, será discreto, quero que me assegure que não terá risco para você.

— Acha que tenha maior risco que continuar com isto? Já li o que pode passar, minha magia se desestabilizará, e não creio necessário lhe recordar que a guerra pode desatar em qualquer momento, estando como estou não poderia me defender.

— Não acho que isso seja um problema, há inumeráveis pessoas dispostos a lhe proteger até que esteja apto para se enfrentar ao Lord.

— E acha que seria fácil para mim me manter a salvo enquanto os demais morrem por mim?

— Potter, se você está disposto a morrer por elas porque não lhes deixar o benefício de fazer o mesmo em seu lugar?

Snape viu que Harry franzia os lábios manifestando seu desgosto pela ideia, mas como não protestou abertamente, pensou que devia aproveitar o momento. Sentou-se em frente a ele resolvido a ganhar essa batalha.

— Aceita minha condição?

— Aceito-a, mas advirto-lhe que se se nega depois a me ajudar sou capaz de tirar essa coisa por mim mesmo.

Severus assentiu decidindo que já se preocuparia mais tarde por essa possibilidade. Não conseguia culpar a Harry de querer terminar a gravidez, ele não o tinha mencionado, mas estava convencido de que compartilhavam o mesmo temor, essa nada remota possibilidade de que o produto fosse resultado de um maleficio, ou quiçá que o pai se tratasse de um servidor do Lord Escuro, se é que não dele mesmo.

Teve que sacudir sua cabeça para sacar essa ideia daí, lhe perturbava demasiado, até tal grau que sentia seu estômago rugir de raiva.

ououououououououououououououououou

O fariam essa mesma noite, quando todo mundo se fosse à cama. Severus passou a tarde comunicando-se com o medimago que conhecia para fazer a cita fora de horas de consulta habituais, e ainda que não considerava necessária a recomendação não se absteve de lhe recordar que devia guardar absoluta discrição a respeito do que veria essa noite.

O resto do dia passou-a tentando fazer sua vida normal, revisando exames, corrigindo ensaios, preparando classes e alguma que outra poção. No entanto, o problema de Harry Potter não saía de sua mente, nada conseguia o distrair o suficiente para sentir que o tempo passasse mais rápido.

Tal como o planejaram, pouco dantes de meia-noite Harry voltou ao despacho de seu professor de Poções. Severus notou mais tranquilo, provavelmente porque achava que o êmbolo no que estava se resolveria essa mesma noite.

Usaram a rede flu diretamente para o consultório do medimago que já os esperava. Este cumpriu sua palavra e não se mostrou nem surpreendido nem curioso com respeito à identidade da famosa personagem que acompanhava ao Pocionista.

— Deverei fazer-lhe umas perguntas antes de dar minha opinião. —disse depois de saber o motivo de consulta.

— Não, não há nada que dizer. —assegurou Harry sem dissimular sua pressa. — Só nos diga que temos que fazer para resolver isto sem complicações.

— Ele está em boas condições de saúde. —terceirizou Snape. — Assegurei-me disso, mas a gravidez está bastante prolongada, precisamos saber os riscos de praticar um aborto a estas alturas.

— De acordo, sem perguntas. No entanto, deverei examinar lhe, jovem Pot… jovem. —corrigiu-se sabendo que não devia usar nomes. — Só para verificar a idade gestacional.

Snape sentiu a mirada de Harry negando-se a fazer mais, mas este fingiu não se dar conta e aceitou a condição do medimago em seguida.

Foram conduzidos a uma sala contigua, toda branca e muito pulcra. Snape sentiu que a mão de Harry se aferrava a seu braço com força, talvez achando que o momento tinha chegado, mas não se retratou. Ele, pessoalmente, lhe ajudou a se montar sobre uma cama e permaneceu a seu lado enquanto o medimago saía um instante.

— Acha que estarei bem para a segunda-feira? —perguntou Harry com a vista fixa no teto. — Não quero que ninguém note nada raro em mim.

— Primeiro o primeiro, Potter. Ainda tenho esperanças.

— De que?

Severus não lhe respondeu, o medimago voltou a entrar levando consigo um aparelho em uma mesa com rodas. E ainda que Harry não era experiente, pressentiu do que se tratava.

— Não! —gritou tentando pôr-se de pé. — Não quero o ver!

— Fecha os olhos então, Potter. —sibilou Snape sujeitando dos ombros impedindo-lhe abandonar a cama. — Só assim saberemos se o aborto não põe em perigo sua vida.

— Nestes momentos já não me importo, só quero que o tire.

A voz de Harry soava muito atormentada ante os ouvidos de Snape, de modo que, surpreendendo-se a si mesmo, suavizou a força de suas mãos e quase com ternura as levou ao rosto de seu aluno lhe secando o suor com seus dedos. Sentiu de imediato como se relaxava e fechava seus verdes olhos. Fez uma senha ao medimago para que começasse enquanto rogava não se estar equivocando.

O homem colocou um gel sobre o ventre nu de seu paciente enquanto movia o transductor de um lado a outro.

— O feto desenvolve-se sem problemas, está igual de são que o pai. —informou-lhes profissionalmente. — Agora verificarei o nível de magia e a idade que tem.

Snape assentiu sem deixar de pentear agora o cabelo de Harry o apartando de sua testa, o sentia tremer de medo e via seus lábios se mover em silêncio, pensou que provavelmente sussurrava alguma canção ou recitava versos que lhe ajudassem a estar ausente e não escutar.

O medimago deixou o transductor a um lado trocando-o por sua varinha mágica, então pronunciou uma espécie de conjuro sobre o ventre de Harry. A tela do aparelho reluziu brilhantemente e uma barra nela ia se alumiando de vermelho até que atingiu o ponto máximo.

— Vá, realmente seria um mago excepcional. —comentou o homem. — Nunca me tinha tocado presenciar que a barra se alumiasse por completo.

— Isso quer dizer que tudo está bem.

— Assim é, pode proceder ao aborto sem risco algum.

Severus viu que Harry se mordia um lábio, mas continuava sem abrir os olhos, e aproveitando que seu aluno não o via, fez uma senha ao medimago para que continuasse com a revisão. Este duvidou uns segundos, mas a férrea ordem muda de Snape era impossível de desobedecer. Suspirou fundo e realizou um novo conjuro.

Um rápido golpe como de tambores ressoou na estância. Harry abriu os olhos e incorporou-se como impulsionado por um resorte.

— Que é isso? —perguntou alterado.

— É o coração. —lhe aclarou o medimago. — São e forte… até agora.

— Pare-o, não quero o ouvir!

O medimago ia fazê-lo, mas Severus, com outra de suas miradas impediu-lhe e inclinando-se para Harry falou-lhe com a voz mais suave que tinha.

— É seu filho, é a vida de seu filho a que escuta.

— Não! —refutou tampando-se os ouvidos. — Não me faça isto, por favor, não quero!

— Só o escuta um minuto, Potter, e depois tomará uma decisão. Se segue pensando em interromper esse som, então se fará o que diga.

Harry já não se resistiu, não teve força para o fazer. O medimago girou o monitor para que olhasse a tela e então um suave arquejo brotou de seus lábios ao ver perfeitamente clara a carinha de um bebê de quase quatro meses de formação.

ououououououououououououououououou

Uns minutos tinham passado, o medimago deixou-os sozinhos olhando a gravação do bebê. Severus olhou de relance como Harry sorria sem apartar seus olhos da tela e com seus dedos acariciava a imagem de seu filho. As batidas continuavam escutando na habitação, nenhum dos dois quis que o medimago os apagasse.

— Que lindo é. —sussurrou Harry sem mostrar senha de cansaço de tanto admirar a tela, ainda que sua voz tremia um pouco, Severus supôs que estava assustado. — Não posso achar que esteja dentro de mim.

— E cedo o terá em seus braços.

Harry sorriu, mas não respondeu nada.

— Não lhe perguntamos ao medimago que é.

— Verdadeiro. —reconheceu Severus. — Quiçá se giramos a tela vejamos melhor.

— Não, melhor não, que seja surpresa.

Snape assentiu e voltaram a ficar em silêncio olhando a imagem que nesses momentos movia seus mãozinhas provocando que Harry suspirasse febrilmente fascinado.

— Snape… porque quis que mudasse de opinião? —perguntou ao cabo de uns minutos.

— Acho que conheço-lhe o suficiente para saber que se tomava uma decisão sem todas as bases em seu cérebro, em algum dia poderia se arrepender. Potter, você respeita a vida inclusive a de seus inimigos, por isso achei que devia reagir antes de se permitir manipular pela ansiedade e indignação.

— É provável. —assentiu sem deixar de olhar o monitor.

Novamente voltaram ao silêncio, e uns minutos depois, a luz na mirada de olhos verdes se mitigado de maneira alarmante.

— Snape… verdade que não parece um monstro?

— Não, Potter, nem parece nem é.

— Não há maldade nele verdade?

— Como poderia a ter? Tem tudo de seu pai… será arrogante, descuidado, mau portado e sobrado de si mesmo, mas não malvado.

Severus olhou então a Harry, já não tinha sorriso nos lábios de seu aluno e temeu que voltasse a pensar em desfazer do bebê, mas antes de que pudesse dizer nada mais, o garoto apartou finalmente a mirada da imagem de seu filho e buscou os olhos negros.

— Obrigado. —sussurrou recuperando seu sorriso. — Devo-lhe uma.

Ououououououououououououououououou


	4. Fim de curso

Severus jamais esqueceria a expressão de Dumbledore quando entrou a seu despacho e os viu a ele e a Harry Potter lhe esperando em um de seus cadeirões. Parecesse que o grande mago não voltaria a recordar o modo de falar enquanto movia seus lábios compulsivamente tentando emitir algum som.

O Professor de Poções pôs-se em pé com cuidado para não acordar a seu aluno quem dormia com a cabeça apoiada em seu colo.

— Têm sido dias muito estressantes. —informou-lhe baixinho. — Deixa-o dormir enquanto conto-te o que tem passado.

Dumbledore assentiu deixando de boquear, já estava convencido de que não poderia encontrar uma palavra adequada à situação. Mas sua expressão foi ainda pior quando se inteirou dos resultados nos exames que Severus realizasse a seu aluno. A petição de Harry, o Professor não lhe mencionou sua tentativa de aborto, isso seria um segredo entre eles dois. No entanto, com o que Albus Dumbledore se inteirou foi suficiente para se mostrar totalmente indignado.

E essa foi a expressão que lhe viu Harry ao acordar. Baixou a mirada sem saber se devia envergonhar-se. Snape entendeu como devia se sentir, sua reputação seria questionada por seus colegas e pelo resto do mundo.

— Já lhe contei tudo. —informou-lhe Snape sentando a seu lado, ambos trocaram uma mirada para confirmar que realmente só lhe tinha dito o que planejaram.

Harry assentiu olhando depois a seu Diretor quem continuava sem poder tirar de seu rosto essa peculiar expressão de fúria, confusão e preocupação.

— Sinto muito. —desculpou-se Harry.

— Não, não tens nada porque se desculpar. —assegurou Dumbledore sem olhar-lhe. — Não estou enfadado contigo, senão com essa terrível pessoa que abusou de ti. É importante averiguar quem é.

— Preferiria não o fazer. —disse Harry com o cenho franzido. — O único que anseio é esquecer tudo e…

— Não, Harry, isso não está a discussão. —voltou a interrompê-lo o idoso Diretor. — Passou no colégio e é meu dever encontrar a esse monstro e tirá-lo de aqui.

— Não, não, por favor, não quero que meu nome siga na boca de todos.

— Perdoa-me, Harry, mas nesta ocasião não posso te comprazer. Há um perigo em Hogwarts e não queremos que lhe suceda a ninguém mais verdadeiro?

— Não, mas… eu sinto muito, não me creio capaz de culpar a ninguém daqui, se acham que devem o encontrar o façam vocês, por favor. Mas se é alguém do colégio prefiro não o saber, me recuso a odiar a outra pessoa que não seja Voldemort.

— Não acho que essa pessoa volte ao fazer. —interveio Severus. — Se sua intenção era a de satisfazer seus instintos mais baixos tivesse-se buscado uma vítima menos visível que Harry Potter. Ele era seu objetivo desde um início e não cometerá o erro de regressar à cena do crime, muito menos agora que se saberá da gravidez de Potter.

Severus notou que Harry se estremecia a seu lado ao escutar a ideia de publicitar sua gravidez, guardou silêncio esperando a que se compusesse antes de continuar falando.

— Se inteirarão tarde ou cedo, Potter.

— Eu sei, mas gostaria de esperar até após férias. As classes estão por terminar e não quero passar o verão com os cochichos a minhas costas. Só lhe direi aos Weasley, posso passar as férias completas com eles, verdade? Suponho que não me deixarão ir com meus tios assim, suspeitarão algo raro.

— Com eles estaria a salvo. —asseverou Dumbledore.

— A salvo, mas não protegido. —manifestou Snape ante o assombro dos outros dois. — Potter está em um momento crucial de sua gravidez, deve ter cuidados especiais, uma boa alimentação e gente pendente de seu estado de saúde, não me imagino a ninguém mais capacitada que Molly Weasley para lhe dar o que precisa.

Dumbledore teve que aceitar que o argumento de Severus era sólido, teria que tomar medidas de precaução extra, mas assim era melhor. Harry enviou a Severus uma mirada de agradecimento quando o idoso diretor finalmente deu seu visto bom, no entanto, Severus mal sim pôde corresponder com uma breve careta.

Nem ele mesmo sabia porque não se sentia cômodo com sua própria ideia. Por um segundo passou-lhe pela cabeça propor que ficasse em Hogwarts e seguir pendente pessoalmente de seu aluno, o qual devia ser completamente absurdo. Não, ao invés, deveria se sentir satisfeito de que finalmente outros se fariam cargo do garoto e ele poderia regressar a sua vida normal.

Mas custava-lhe tanto convencer-se!

ououououououououououououououououou

Ao dia seguinte Severus não pôde ver a Harry durante as classes, pois Dumbledore lhe tinha dado licença para repousar e falar com Ronald e Hermione, felizmente já seus exames tinham concluído e dispunham da liberdade de não angustiar pela falta.

Apesar de ter tentado obrigar-se a que não se importasse com as consequências dessa conversa, Severus não deixava de se perguntar quais seriam os resultados, muito temia pela imaturidade dos jovens amigos de Potter.

Pela noite encerrou-se em seu dormitório, desfez-se de todas as provas sanguíneas realizadas a Harry e colocou os resultados em um segredo na penseira que só Dumbledore conhecia, assim não teria forma de que ninguém se inteirasse da biologia de seu aluno.

" _Vai ser complicado mantê-lo a salvo quando a notícia se dê a conhecer"_  Suspirou preocupado. Não queria pensar nisso, mas era impossível, a limitada liberdade de Harry Potter se tinha terminado. Em seu próximo ano escolar não poderá andar só por nenhum lado e lhe conhecendo, seguramente fará todo o possível por debochar a vigilância sem tomar em conta o perigo que lhe espreitava.

Já se tinha metido na cama disposto a limpar sua mente de qualquer pensamento quando tocaram a sua porta. Achando que era Dumbledore não se molestou em se pôr uma bata sobre seu pijama e foi assim a abrir, no entanto, conseguiu dissimular bastante bem sua surpresa ao ver a Harry no corredor.

— Sucede algo, Potter?

— Podemos falar?

Inconscientemente Severus olhou o relógio, eram quase as onze, devia de restar-lhe pontos por estar fora de seu dormitório a essas horas, mas após o que viveram durante o fim de semana lhe pareceu demasiado hipócrita, de modo que só se fez a um lado se dirigindo até sua pequena estância junto à lareira.

Seu aluno permaneceu de pé em seu lugar até que Severus lhe deu permissão de se reunir com ele. Ainda assim, o garoto de óculos continuou em silêncio por um momento, sem atrever-se a iniciar a conversa.

— Falou com seus amigos?

— Sim. —confirmou Harry voltando a corar, Snape pensou que jamais se acostumaria a ver esse rubor aparecer tão facilmente.

— E bem? Como lhe foi?

— Foi… estranho.

— Quer falar disso? Dumbledore costuma dormir até tarde, seguramente poderá encontrá-lo ainda em seu despacho.

— Não. —negou suavemente. — Desculpe que tenha interrompido seu descanso mas… bom, é demasiado raro para mim. Eu, acho que… bom, você tem estado comigo desde que isto iniciou e…

Ao ver a dificuldade de Harry para falar, Severus pôs-se de pé acercando até uma mesa onde tinha um serviço de chá. Em silêncio preparou duas canecas e regressou a seu lugar oferecendo-lhe uma a seu aluno.

— Lhe relaxara, e não se preocupe, não fará dano a seu bebê.

— Confio em você. —disse sorvendo sua bebida de imediato, Snape teve que fazer o mesmo para dissimular o estremecimento que lhe provocaram essas palavras, algo que nunca esperou escutar precisamente dessa boca.

— Agora sim falará?

— Não lhe incomoda? Não quero ser inoportuno.

— Se incomodasse-me já lhe teria enviado de regresso a seu dormitório. Pode falar com tranquilidade, Potter.

Harry assentiu e Severus voltou a tomar de seu chá enquanto olhava como Harry colocava sua caneca em seus joelhos dirigindo seus olhos a seu professor.

— Tem sido complicado dizer-lhe a alguém, é a primeira vez que o faço e me surpreendeu que realmente não encontrava palavras. Você foi quem o descobriu, e quem lhe disse a Dumbledore e a esse medimago, eu… não sabia como o dizer, mas o fiz.

— Que reação tiveram seus amigos?

— Ron riu-se muito ao princípio. —disse sorrindo nervoso. — Achou que era uma broma e entendo-lhe, após tudo, ele sabe bem que não saio com garotos. Tive que lhe mostrar, já sabe, para que se convencesse… e nunca esquecerei sua reação, temi que se desmaiaria de tão pálido que se pôs.

— E a senhorita Granger?

— Ela não dizia nada. É o mais raro de tudo. Não me assombraria que fizesse mil hipótese sobre o sucedido, mas não, só ficou calada e quase sem respirar, acho que lhe afetou ainda mais que a Ron.

— Mas ao final apoiaram-lhe não?

— Acho que sim. Ron balbuciou incoerências durante uns minutos tentando entender melhor, mas quando lhe confessei que desconhecia a identidade do pai então tudo mudou. Tive que imobiliza-lo para que não corresse a matar a nossos colegas de dormitório… tem a ideia de que teve que ser um deles.

— Porque?

— Ron e eu não nos separamos quase nunca, assegura que jamais teve nada suspeito e que eu não passei nenhuma noite fora da Torre. De modo que acha que um de nossos colegas se introduziu em minha cama enquanto dormia e… bom, o resto é história.

— Pudesse ser verdadeiro.

— Não o creio. Dean, Seamus e Neville nunca me fariam algo assim. Dean está agora novamente com Ginny, Seamus sai com uma garota de Hufflepuff, e Neville é demasiado nobre, nunca desconfiaria dele.

— De qualquer forma não devemos descartar nenhuma teoria.

— É que realmente não quero saber nada, prefiro pensar que meu bebê apareceu só, assim, tal como ocorreu, tão só uma notícia inesperada. O simples fato de imaginar que alguém me… bom, que me tocou, me enche de raiva. Não quero sentir raiva. —confessou pressionado. — Não quero que meu bebê seja infectado pelo ódio, ele não tem porque pagar as consequências.

Severus não cria estar totalmente de acordo, em seu lugar claro que quereria saber quem tinha sido esse maldito que lhe ultrajou e o mataria com suas próprias mãos, só dessa maneira sentiria um pouco de justiça. Mas Harry Potter obviamente não era assim. Quase lhe preocupou que, chegado o momento, sentisse compaixão pelo Lord Escuro.

— E sua amiga, que pensa ao respeito?

— Não o sei, Hermione emudeceu totalmente. Tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando me abraçou antes de se marchar e nos deixar a Ron e a mim sozinhos. Acho que dói-lhe saber o que me passou, mas não se atreve a dizer nada.

— Isso é estranho, a essa garota não há quem a rua.

— O mesmo penso. Parece que nunca se sabe como reagirão as pessoas.

— Não saberá ela algo?

— Hermione? Não, me tivesse dito ao instante. É minha melhor amiga, não me ocultaria algo tão importante. Acho que é demasiado sensível e lhe preocupa a situação na que estou, suponho que se imagina o pior e não quer contaminar com suas suspeitas.

— E se protege a alguém?

— Proteger? A quem poderia ser? Hermione não me trairia nunca.

— Os que mencionou não são os únicos que compartilham dormitório com você.

Severus notou que Harry parecia não entender, mas quando o fez, lhe surpreendeu com um sorriso despreocupada.

— Se tivesse sido Ron estaria bem, porque sei que teria tido um Imperius de por meio… Não, acho que nem com a maldição. —corrigiu-se plenamente convencido. — Snape, é mais fácil duvidar de Dumbledore que de Ron.

— Porque?

— Desde faz um tempo… Não, não me pergunte porque, só aceite o que lhe digo. Ron não foi.

Snape assentiu e decidiu não questionar mais, após tudo, Harry não estava aí para fazer especulações, só queria falar com alguém que lhe tivesse acompanhado desde o princípio em sua mal aventura. E era óbvio que algo sabia de seu amigo que o libertava de culpa, mais ele não estava tão seguro de que a inocência de Harry não pudesse ser manipulada até por seus melhores amigos.

Essa noite acompanhou-lhe de regresso até seu dormitório, não tinha ninguém mais nos corredores e continuaram conversando durante todo o caminho sobre outros temas. A Snape surpreendeu-lhe poder entravar uma conversa com seu aluno a respeito das dificuldades que tinha o garoto em poções sem que este se mostrasse agredido pelas evidentes críticas que recebia e o modo do solucionar.

Despediram-se com um simples aperto de mãos, aquela noite realmente parecia uma despedida.

ououououououououououououououououou

Na semana decorreu sem novidade. Na terça-feira pela noite Severus quase se repreendeu ao descobrir-se esperando os suaves golpes à porta que marcavam o regresso de Harry a seu dormitório, mas isso não ocorreu.

Na sexta-feira chegou, e nesse dia os alunos voltariam a seus lares para passar as férias de verão com suas famílias. Severus não pôde ficar em suas masmorras e se apresentou na plataforma de Hogsmeade ante o assombro de seus alunos quem jamais lhe tinham visto se aparecer antes da viagem.

O único que sorriu ao o ver foi Harry. Snape viu-o, mas não correspondeu a seu sorriso, era humanamente impossível se mostrar afetuoso com esse garoto adiante dos demais. Permaneceu em seu lugar esperando a que ele se acercasse. Para sua surpresa, Harry levou a Ron com ele, ainda que o ruivo não se atrevia a levantar a mirada e seu rosto estava ainda mais coado que quando Harry se envergonhava.

— Alegra-me vê-lo. —confessou Harry sinceramente. — Não tivesse gostado de ir-me sem lhe reiterar meu agradecimento por todo o que tem feito por mim.

— Não tem sido nada, Potter.

— Para mim sim o foi.

Severus assentiu aceitando o agradecimento. De relance olhou como Ronald puxava a mão de Harry querendo lhe levar para o trem, foi impulsivo seu cenho franzido.

— Ron não me deixa nem a sol nem a sombra. —sorriu Harry enquanto delatava a seu amigo. — E eu também prefiro não o deixar só, tem estado a ponto de lhe romper o nariz a dois garotos que me olharam, se voltou mais paranoico que Olho Louco.

— Neste caso acho que é um comportamento totalmente justificável.

Ron se corou ainda mais. Snape notou que Harry parecia mais divertido que nunca ao escutar como seu amigo quase chorava de angústia querendo afastar de seu Professor de Poções. Seguramente devia estar aterrorizado.

O apito do trem soou e Harry teve que aceder a se marchar com Ronald. Severus viu-lhes subir a um compartimento onde lhe esperava Hermione Granger. Ladeou sua cabeça, quiçá era o vidro da janela, mas deu-lhe a impressão de que a garota tinha um muito mau aspecto. Seu sorriso ao receber a seus amigos não era o de sempre, e rapidamente se escondeu atrás de um livro ocultando seu rosto ante eles.

Ronald sumiu-se em seu assento pelo que Snape não pôde lhe ver já. Só a Harry, e realmente só ele lhe interessava. O garoto de olhos verdes sorriu-lhe e despediu-se com a mão enquanto o trem afastava-se deixando-lhe a ele de pé na plataforma até que só ficaram as impressões no céu da última voluta de fumaça de vapor desse comboio que se tinha levado a Harry.

Ououououououououououououououououou


	5. A decisão de Harry

Decorreu todo um mês desde aquela despedida na plataforma. Severus passava as tediosas tardes sentado junto à lareira, não deixava de pensar em Harry Potter e se questionando se realmente tinha sido uma boa ideia o alentar a se marchar à Toca, temia ter sobrestimado a Molly Weasley e agora duvidava de se podia cuidar adequadamente de Harry.

Olhou o livro que tinha estado lendo em umas semanas antes, aí, abandonado na mesa de chá. Não tinha ânimo de nada, tudo lhe parecia aborrecido e cinza desde fazia em umas semanas, sentia que algo faltava nessa habitação. Estava demasiado silenciosa.

Quase desejou que o Lord lhe chamasse, assim pelo menos concentraria seus pensamentos em algo mais que não fosse Harry. No fundo sabia bem que não devia se preocupar, Molly estaria fazendo um bom trabalho. E ainda que não fosse assim, não era de sua conta. Mas por mais que lhe repetisse não conseguia o aceitar.

Então tomou uma decisão.

ououououououououououououououououou

Agora, apostado em frente à porta dos Weasley, sentindo esse pequeno pacote no bolso de seu túnica e percebendo que pela primeira vez em sua vida as mãos lhe suavam, teve vontade de regressar sobre seus passos. Aquilo era estúpido.

No entanto, foi demasiado tarde, a porta abriu-se e apareceu Harry. Seus olhos tão expressivos denotaram a surpresa ao vê-lo, mas foi só um segundo, em seguida seu grande sorriso enfeitou esse doce rosto não deixando ver nele mais que alegria.

— Professor Snape! Veio! —exclamou emocionado. — Não sabia que estava inteirado de meu aniversário.

— É uma data que quase se inclui nos livros de História, Potter. —respondeu médio aborrecido, ainda que seu coração acelerado contradizia lhe, felizmente isso era algo que só ele podia escutar.

Mesmo assim o sorriso de Harry não se apagou, e sujeitando do braço lhe conduziu ao interior da moradia onde se via uma grande desordem. A festa tinha sido muito escandalosa seguramente. Molly já corria para a porta.

— Professor Snape! Alegra-me que tenha conseguido atalhar a este jovenzinho. —disse fingindo um tom arejado. — Disse-lhe que não podia sair sozinho e Ron acaba de se marchar a Diagonal, tinha que comprar um unguento para queimaduras… Esses filhos meus não sentarão cabeça nunca.

— Que? —questionou Snape esquecendo de sua presença não solicitada e se mostrando em verdade alarmado. — Tem permitido que realizem seus perigosos experimentos em frente a Potter?

— Não são perigosos, só molestos, e lhe asseguro que não me pediram minha permissão.

— Não se exaltem, não passou nada, Ron só combinou com um dedo muito vermelho. —riu Harry.

Mas nem Severus nem Molly riram-se com ele pelo que baixou a cabeça envergonhado.

— Acho que este não é o lugar seguro que todos críamos. —criticou Snape. — Levo-me a Potter de regresso a Hogwarts.

— Ah isso sim que não! —protestou Molly. — Eu repreendi a meus filhos como deve ser, e eles nunca puseram em perigo a segurança de Harry. Ademais, você não se levará a Harry a nenhuma parte sem me entregar antes uma notificação de Dumbledore.

— Esqueci dizer-lhe isso! —exclamou Harry de repente. — Dumbledore enviou-me uma mensagem ontem à noite. Perdoe-me, Molly, com o assunto da festa não recordei lhe dizer que o Professor Snape viria hoje por mim, nos poremos de acordo sobre o horário do próximo semestre e a adequar as classes para minha gravidez.

— Não se encarregará McGonagall disso? Ela é seu chefe de casa, Harry.

— Sim, mas deve de estar ocupada. Posso levar-me um pedaço do bolo para o Professor Snape?

Molly não teve tempo nem de responder, Harry já corria à cozinha para se levar de seu bolo de aniversário uma grande fatia sem se dar conta que Snape se concentrava em se mostrar ainda com receio para a ruiva e não delatar sua surpresa ante a mentira de Harry.

Pouco depois ambos saíam da casa usando a rede flu, assim seria mais seguro para o garoto, e chegaram diretamente até o dormitório do Professor.

— Ao fim livre! —exclamou Harry abrindo-se a capa para deixar sobre o cadeirão. Snape notou que seu ventre tinha crescido bastante nesses dias, e também notou que já sabia que era o que lhe faltava a sua habitação.

Esse ruído já não era nada molesto.

Harry girou-se para ele pondo as mãos em seu abdômen.

— Já se nota bastante verdade?

— Parece que se engoliu uma melancia inteira, Potter.

Harry sorriu-lhe divertido dantes de ajoelhar-se junto à mesinha a desenvolver o envoltório com o bolo. Severus não desejava o doce, mas não quis se negar, preparou um par de canecas de chá e se sentou formalmente junto à mesa onde colocou as canecas e dois pratos mais. No entanto, sentiu a mirada de Harry e ao vê-lo deu-se conta que tinha deixado de servir o bolo e lhe estendia o braço o convidando a sentar a seu lado no solo.

Nunca em toda sua vida se teria imaginado não ignorar seu desejo, e pensou que devia se estar voltando louco ao se ver comprazendo ao garoto.

— Obrigado por resgatar-me da Toca. —disse-lhe enquanto colocava um pedaço grande de bolo de chocolate no prato de Snape.

— É que lhe tratam mau?

— No absoluto, mas Molly é demasiado sobreprotetora. E gosto que o seja, é lindo sentir do calor de uma mãe, mas após todo um mês… bom, entendo porque Ron às vezes lhe foge. —concluiu com um sorriso.

— Pode ficar aqui o tempo todo que queira.

— Em verdade? —arquejou Harry quase fascinado com a ideia, mas em seguida negou. — É muito amável oferecê-lo, Professor, mas não quero lhe importunar, não acho que passe em um mês antes de que seja você quem me fuja. —voltou a rir. — Ademais, com este tempo longe é mais que suficiente para tomar ar e regressar aos braços de Molly.

— Como queira. —respondeu encolhendo-se de ombros ainda que em verdade lamentava a negativa.

— Mas posso vir a visitar lhe? Não quisesse ter que esperar até o início a classes para que nos vejamos outra vez.

— De acordo. Avise antes.

Harry assentiu enquanto começava a comer de seu bolo. Severus lhe viu e sentiu no bolso de sua túnica o presente que lhe levava, não tinha tido oportunidade de lhe o dar e esse parecia um bom momento. Alegrou lhe não se ter visto obrigado ao fazer frente aos Weasley. Sacou o pacote colocando na mesa junto ao prato de Harry.

— É para mim? —questionou o garoto emocionado.

— É algo insignificante, mas espero que lhe agrade.

Harry não lhe respondeu, seus dedos se lançaram a tomar o pacote envolvido em papel lustroso de cor verde e em seu interior encontrou um relicário dourado que podia abrir e em seu interior guardar algo pequeno.

— Oh, é precioso. —exclamou agradecido.

— O importante é que é útil, em seu interior pode proteger objetos que lhe ajudariam, tenho pensado em cápsulas com antídotos, ou um translador. Talvez…

— Uma fotografia. —interrompeu-lhe levando o relicário a seu peito. — Lhe tomarei uma foto a meu bebê quando nasça e a levarei comigo sempre, assim jamais me esquecerei de nenhum pequeno detalhe de seu rosto quando já se marche. Ainda que dizem que jamais esquecemos a nossos filhos, não quero me arriscar. Claro, se é que sobrevivo.

— De que está falando, Potter?

Harry guardou silêncio um momento, tomou ar profundamente antes de falar. Seu sorriso titubeante confirmou a Snape que lhe diria algo que podia não ser agradável.

— Tenho decidido não me combinar com o bebê. —comunicou-lhe tranquilamente.

— Que? Mas, Potter, achei que tinha aceitado a seu filho!

— E aceito-o e amo-o com todo meu coração. —afirmou sorrindo amplamente. — Por isso quero o melhor para ele, e tenho que admitir que eu não sou o melhor que posso lhe dar.

— Mas porque pensa isso? Você tem crescido sem família, supus que por esse motivo não abandonaria nunca a seu filho em um orfanato.

— Orfanato? Não, jamais lhe faria isso! —afirmou com veemência. — E é precisamente porque cresci sem meus pais que eu quero lhe dar a ele uns que o amem. Eu o amaria, mas não sou suficiente, só sou uma criança que precisa que todo mundo lhe cuide as costas para poder sobreviver. Meu bebê não merece ser o filho do menino que viveu.

— Não entendo que quer dizer?

— Que posso morrer, Snape.

— Mas também pode viver, Potter! E apaixonar-se, encontrar uma garota que se apaixone de você e dar a esse menino essa família que quer para ele.

— Seguiria sendo o filho de Harry Potter. —repetiu quase como se a ideia fosse um pecado. — Não, Professor, não quero essa vida para meu filho. Quero que tenha uns pais normais, que lhe queiram e o amem para além de qualquer limite, não quero que cresça rodeado de guarda-costas, que não tenha a liberdade de ir ao parque a jogar e conhecer novos amigos sem suspeitar deles.

— Mas…

— Ademais, sei bem que não me casarei nunca. —admitiu voltando a sorrir como se essa possibilidade não se importasse. — Duvido muito poder acercar-me novamente a uma garota, não tenho desejo de ter um companheiro, não após o que me passou.

Severus guardou silêncio sem saber se poderia dizer as palavras adequadas para Harry. Estava convencido de que não tinha o poder de lhe aliviar essa pena e a sugestão de que esperasse antes de tomar uma decisão definitiva provavelmente já a tinha pensado e eliminado ao mesmo tempo.

— Sabem-no os Weasley?

— Comuniquei-lhes faz um par de dias. —informou-lhe com um assentimento de cabeça, seu rosto se ensombreceu brevemente pela lembrança. — Não estiveram de acordo, Molly me ofereceu com toda sua gentileza me ajudar ao criar, mas não aceitei.

— Seria uma boa opção, tem que o reconhecer.

— Não é. Pedi-lhe ajuda a Molly para encontrar-lhe um lar a meu bebê, quero assegurar-me de que fique nas melhores mãos. Novamente ela disse que com gosto o adotaria, e novamente tive que me negar.

— Potter, estão lhe oferecendo boas possibilidades e recusa-as.

— Amo a Molly e a Arthur como pais, ambos seriam geniais, mas sei que seguiriam vendo a meu bebê como um neto, não um filho. Ao final convenci a Molly de que buscasse entre todos seus conhecidos a alguém disposto a adotar a meu bebê a intencionalmente do que significa, mas não será a qualquer um. Os entrevistarei e decidirei quem é o mais adequado.

— Entrevistá-los?

— Sim, busco uma família para meu menino que lhe dê o que eu não posso: um lar seguro, pais amorosos, e preferencialmente, irmãos com os que possa jogar.

— Então meu oferecimento de ajudar-lhe também não seria aceite verdadeiro?

Severus não pôde evitar ocultar certa tristeza ao pronunciar essas palavras, nem sequer tinha pensado nas dizer, mas ultimamente seu cérebro não era o primeiro em falar. Notou que Harry não lhe respondeu de imediato, que seus olhos verdes brilhavam de inesperadas lágrimas atrás de seus óculos. Temeu tê-lo ofendido.

E de repente, a mão de seu aluno apertou a sua entrelaçando seus dedos e oprimindo com macieza sua pele. Severus baixou sua mirada para elas e o mundo ao redor se voltou borroso e sem chiste. A mão de Harry era bem mais pequena que a sua, e no entanto, se amoldava tão perfeitamente a ele que parecia que estariam ensamblados de por vida.

— Isso é o mais doce que me disseram na vida. —suspirou Harry.

— Foi o mesmo oferecimento que Molly lhe fez.

— Mas Molly adotaria ao filho de quem seja. Eu jamais esperei escutar de seus lábios, Professor, e por isso mesmo me honra e me enche de alegria.

— Então… aceitaria?

Severus não pôde conter a esperança, por um breve segundo se imaginou uma vida com todo o que sempre sonhou e ia lutar por sobreviver a essa guerra e defender sua ilusão. No entanto, Harry negou apartando-se com macieza.

— Lamentavelmente as circunstâncias que me rodeiam e que não quero herdar a meu filho, se aplicam também se for o caso. —se desculpou Harry.

— Entendo.

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Snape olhou o bolo e agora sim queria o provar, precisava com urgência algo que lhe tirasse esse sabor amargo na boca, ademais, lhe serviria de pretexto para não ter que dizer nada enquanto comia.

— Professor? —interrompeu Harry ao cabo de uns minutos. — Porque nunca se casou?

Severus duvidou uns instantes em responder, quiçá era tempo de voltar a pôr limites entre eles. Estava começando a alarmar-se ante a intimidem fora de contexto entre um professor e seu aluno.

— Não sei. —respondeu enquanto se repreendia mentalmente por sua debilidade, talvez era que lhe devia a resposta, após tudo, não eram somente um professor e seu aluno, ele mesmo já se tinha intrometido demasiado na vida íntima de Harry lhe obrigando a confessar o que não devia lhe importar, mas o fazia. — Quiçá é que não encontrei à pessoa indicada.

— Se perdoa-me o abuso de confiança, Professor, acho que mais bem você nunca permitiu que o encontrassem.

— Vá, essa é uma impressão muito diferente de minha vida das que tem feito qualquer um.

— Porque eu estou aprendendo ao conhecer. —respondeu Harry com um sorriso. — Faz em umas semanas jamais me tivesse questionado que estivesse sozinho. Seu comportamento tão frio e repelente não atrairia a ninguém para você, mas me dou conta que só é uma fachada, como as nuvens negras de tormenta. Sempre corremos nos afastando delas, mas se por alguma razão nos temos que ficar baixo seu refúgio, notaremos que a chuva às vezes também é cálida e nos faz sentir vivos.

— E eu tenho aprendido que Harry Potter é um sonhador. —disse sorrindo com troça.

— Oh, não se deboche de mim, Professor. Asseguro-lhe que se eu fosse mulher me casaria com você.

— Se você fosse mulher, jamais teria esperança comigo.

Severus soube que tinha falado a mais, mas já era demasiado tarde para retratar-se. Viu que seu aluno se corava violentamente, e em sua mirada reluzia a surpresa maior que se tinha levado em sua vida.

Ououououououououououououououououou


	6. Outra confissão inesperada

Isso era tudo? Perguntou-se Snape enquanto continuava esperando a reação de Harry. Seguramente o garoto se sentiria nojo ao saber que gostava dos homens, igual que o degenerado que lhe violou. Já podia despedir da companhia de seu aluno, não voltaria a lhe falar e devia se conformar com regressar à aborrecida solidão em sua masmorra.

— Achei que… —balbuciou Harry com grande esforço.

— Que gostava das mulheres? Sim, gosto, mas sempre soube que se me unia a alguém seria com um homem, me é mais fácil conviver com meu próprio gênero.

Harry sorriu assentindo e a alma de Severus voltou a seu corpo, ainda que odiou sentir-se reconfortado pela aceitação de seu aluno a sua condição sexual quando se supunha não devia lhe importar seu consentimento.

— Nunca o tinha pensado desse modo. —confessou Harry ainda se mostrando algo nervoso. — Mas é verdadeiro. Quando saí com Cho nunca consegui me sentir totalmente cômodo, não sabia que lhe dizer nem como fazer desfrutar de minha companhia, nossos encontros eram um estrese constante. Com Ginny foi mais fácil, ela sempre tem sido minha amiga, e gostava de estar a seu lado, jogávamos quidditch, fazíamos bromas a seus irmãos, e os beijos não estavam nada mau, ainda que já vê, nem assim funcionou.

— Talvez deveria fazer outra tentativa com essa garota.

— Não, ela regressou com Dean, mas ademais não sinto vontade de voltar a estar a sós com Ginny se não é como amiga. Por isso sei que não me casarei nunca, e não me dói nem me preocupa, acho que nasci para estar sozinho. Os amigos são o melhor, jamais me aborreço de estar com Ron, e com você também não.

— Agradeço-lhe que me conte entre seus amigos, apesar de nossas óbvias diferenças.

— Isso é o que faz mais fascinante sua companhia, Professor, acho que tem tantos rasgos desconhecidos que me faltaria vida para os descobrir todos.

— Exagera, Potter. —refutou conseguindo conter o sangue que já fluía a seu rosto, jamais se perdoaria se corasse.

— Não o creio, me parece um homem admirável, e por isso quero que me permita seguir abusando de sua confiança e lhe pedir outro favor.

— Agora vejo porque tanta adulação. —grunhiu aparentando mal humores. — Em que posso lhe ajudar?

— Pode acompanhar durante as entrevistas que farei aos possíveis pais de meu filho? Me encantaria saber sua opinião.

Snape quase tinha-se esquecido disso, mas de imediato assentiu. Não estava de acordo com a decisão de Harry, mas lhe apoiaria. Ademais, secretamente animou-se a si mesmo pensando que devia conhecer a esse casal que se levaria ao bebê…  _"Talvez possa o recuperar em algum dia"_  Concluiu para si mesmo.

— Estarei com você, mas é uma decisão só sua, Potter.

— Sei-o, mas não me atreveria a eleger a ninguém sem ter passado antes por seu critério, Professor. Realmente é muito importante para mim sua opinião.

Harry voltou a tomar a mão de Severus entre as suas. Foi só uns segundos o que durou esse inocente contato com a pele de Harry, mas suficientes para que o Professor recordasse que seguia sendo uma pessoa capaz de se estremecer.

ououououououououououououououououou

Ao dia seguinte e após obrigar-se a esperar a que chamassem à porta por segunda ocasião, Severus caminhou lentamente a abrir. Não lhe surpreendeu ver a Harry lhe sorrindo, mas sim o fato de que levasse do braço a um enrijecido ruivo que não conseguia levantar a mirada do solo.

— Pedi-lhe a Ron que me acompanhasse, não lhe molesta verdade?

— Hum. —foi a depreciativa resposta de Snape, esteve tentado a pretextar um contratempo e pospor a visita, com uma terceira pessoa presente já não lhe parecia agradável o encontro.

Então ocorreu-se-lhe que quiçá Harry estava temeroso de estar a sozinhas com ele. Isso lhe molestou e não pôde evitar franzir o cenho. Que se cria esse fedelho? Que lhe ia lançar lhe em cima?

Fez-se a um lado sem deixar de olhar a Ron com raiva, como se ele fosse o culpado de tudo. Harry entrou ao dormitório puxando a Ron consigo, o ruivo não se esforçava em dissimular que não estava aí por sua própria vontade.

— Contei-lhe a Ron que faz você um chá estupendo. —exclamou o garoto de olhos verdes sem importar-lhe que seu amigo abrisse os olhos espantados. — Ele diz que morre pelo provar. —Ron negou vigorosamente, mas Harry voltou a ignorá-lo. — Convida-nos uma caneca desse chá de ontem?

Isso era demasiado. Grunhiu Severus em sua mente, no entanto, não disse nada, se girou sobre seus talones e resmungando com ir buscar mais chá a seu despacho saiu da habitação.

Não podia achar que Potter fosse tão embusteiro, no dia anterior lhe fez achar que não se importava que fosse gay e agora se apresentava com defensores de sua honra. Vá fedelho malcriado! Como se ele quisesse levar a sua cama! Era seu Professor, um homem maduro e responsável, não precisava babás!

Esqueceu-se de preparar o chá e dispôs-se a regressar a seu dormitório para dar por terminada essa situação, lhe exigiria a Potter que se marchasse com esse insuportável ruivo e que não voltasse nunca. Aquilo era o mais ofensivo que alguém lhe pôde ter feito em sua vida.

Mas dantes de traspassar a ombreira decidiu acalmar-se. Sim, lhe pediria que se fosse, mas o faria de bons modos, não devia esquecer que estava grávido e ademais, como resultado de uma má experiência. Respirou profundamente em várias ocasiões até sentir que a ira se marchava, e ainda que ainda ficava muita desilusão, já se sentia capaz de se enfrentar a Potter sem pronunciar nenhuma blasfêmia.

Não obstante, não pôde dar o seguinte passo. Escutou uma conversa entre Harry e Ron que lhe chamou poderosamente a atenção, não pôde evitar ficar escondido a escutar.

— Deixa de estar tão nervoso, Ron, já te disse que o Professor Snape não é como crê.

— E isso que?! É que não te deste conta a mirada que me jogou? É demasiado óbvio que não gosta de minha presença e eu também não quero estar aqui.

— Mas, Ron…

— Você pode ficar, sei que se está levando bem com ele mas isso não aplica a meu caso, o Professor Snape nunca se dignaria a me dirigir a palavra, Harry.

— Então dirige-lhe você!

— Para que? —questionou desiludido. — Harry, você sabe bem.

— Escuta, não posso te dizer porque o penso, mas acho que se ele te conhecesse poderia lhe agradar.

— Não quero lhe agradar, Harry!

— Isso não é verdade, você me disse que gostava. —murmurou Harry baixinho, mas Severus pôde escutá-lo e rogou por ter entendido mau.

— Sim, gosto, mas não me agrada.

— Isso não é possível, Ron! —disse Harry sem conseguir conter um sorriso.

— E é porque assim eu sinto, e já, te imploro me deixa ir!

— Mas…

— Harry, em verdade não estou desfrutando de estar neste lugar.

Severus conseguiu assomar por um espaço entre a porta e o marco e viu a Weasley de pé bem perto da porta de saída esperando a permissão de Harry para sair correndo. Depois escutou a seu aluno suspirar desiludido enquanto para uma senha a seu amigo deixando-lhe ir. Ronald não lhe pensou duas vezes e, literalmente, sim correu longe daí antes de que Harry se arrependesse.

Snape franziu o cenho, não sabia se isso o ofendia mais que a suspeita de desconfiança de Harry, mas odiou saber que estava tentando empareda-lo com seu melhor amigo. Não somente lhe pareceu ofensivo, doía. Realmente doía.

Saiu de seu esconderijo disposto a reclamar-lhe e jogar de sua vida. Não ia permitir que se intrometesse até esses níveis… e com Weasley! Parecia-lhe o mais absurdo que pôde passar pela cabeça de Harry Potter, e isso já era dizer demasiado.

Ao vê-lo, Harry pôs-se de pé com nervosismo ainda que tentou pôr em seu rosto um sorriso que não conseguiu.

— Ron teve que…

Mas não pôde terminar a frase. Severus viu-lhe dobrar-se sustentando em suas mãos seu ventre volumoso. Isso foi suficiente para que o Professor se esquecesse de seu desgosto e correu a auxilia-lo.

— Está bem? Vamos, lhe levarei agora mesmo com Pomfrey.

— Não, não passa nada. —assegurou Harry, agora com um verdadeiro sorriso. — Me pateou!

Com profunda emoção Harry tomou as mãos de Snape e colocou-as sobre seu abdômen. De imediato o bebê voltou a patear e essa grande sensação de alegria transmitiu-se também a Snape, ainda que ele pôde dissimula-lo muito melhor, Harry em mudança, já chorava de felicidade.

— Céus, parece que será tão inquieto como o pai.

— Professor, isto é maravilhoso, é o mais belo que me sucedeu na vida e tudo graças a você!

Harry pendurou-se do pescoço de Severus beijando-o na bochecha, nunca deixaria de lhe agradecer por ter impedido que abortasse. O Professor não se esperava semelhante reação e emudeceu por completo sem deixar de abraçar a seu aluno.

ououououououououououououououououou

Harry ficou toda a tarde com seu Professor, este lhe tinha solicitado uma nova cita com o medimago, pois Harry ansiava voltar a ver a seu bebê e para isso deviam esperar até a noite em que já não tivesse nenhum paciente na clínica do médico. Essa tarde passaram-na experimentando com o bebê, descobriram que se movia mais quando Harry provava bolinhos de creme e se aquietava com os sabores salgados. Também demonstrou lhe gostar a música, se inclinando pela ruidosa e exuberante que trouxe maus comentários em Severus, mas que, apesar de tudo, continuou com o volume alto e colado à barriga de Harry.

— Gosta que faça disso, Professor. —comentou Harry quando Snape desenhava círculos com seus dedos no ventre de seu aluno. — Não sei que fará ai dentro, mas sinto algo suave, como se pusesse a mão contra meu abdômen para o acariciar.

— Segundo o que entendo, isso não é possível, Potter.

— Sei-o, mas assim o sinto.

Severus sorriu debochando de seu excesso de imaginação, de qualquer modo continuaram entretidos com os movimentos do bebê até que chegou a hora de ir ao medimago. Harry não dissimulava sua emoção e o Professor se sentia comprazido por isso. As circunstâncias agora eram diferentes à primeira visita à clínica pelo que o ambiente se desenvolveu com muita menos tensão.

E tal como fizesse na ocasião anterior, o medimago lhes deixou a sós após terminar o estudo, o aparelho e o feitiço continuaram funcionando de modo que podiam ver a imagem do bebê na tela.

— É tão lindo. —suspirou Harry embelezado. — Já quero o conhecer em pessoa.

— Não acha que será difícil renunciar depois?

— Não. —negou categórico. — Porque será por uma boa causa, estarei feliz sabendo que vai ter o que eu não posso lhe dar. Olhe, Professor! parece como se nos saudasse lhe disse que sim movia seus mãozinhas para nós!

Severus assentiu, era verdade, o bebê esticava seus braços para o abdômen de Harry como se o estivesse acariciando. O garoto rapidamente colocou a mão de seu Professor contra seu abdômen e de imediato o bebê rebotou e moveu mais agilmente seus bracinhos com aparente alegria.

ououououououououououououououououou

Já era muito noite quando regressaram ao colégio. Harry tinha avisado aos Weasley que não dormiria na toca para não os obrigar ao esperar e não aceitou uma negativa. Ele não se dava conta do satisfeito que estava Snape por essa notícia, ainda que aparentemente só atuou resignado a seguir o suportando.

Severus emprestou-lhe um de seus pijamas e não soube como seu coração não explodiu de tão forte que bateu quando o viu usando sua roupa, era uma imagem de ternura e sensualidade em extremo chocante. Harry era muito atraente, isso o tinha notado desde fazia bastante tempo, mas desde que convivia com ele estava convencido de que essa beleza não era somente física. Quis sair fugindo de suas próprias sensações, mas não o fez. Era um homem, caralho! E devia saber manejar suas perturbações.

Por isso não se negou a estar na mesma cama que Harry. O garoto não queria dormir, desejava seguir falando do bebê até que o cansaço o vencesse, de modo que pernoitaram até muito entrada a noite recordando a imagem vista na clínica.

Quando Severus acordou soube que estava em problemas. Durante o sonho Harry tinha-se girado para ele e lhe tinha sujeito do pijama com ambas mãos, seu rosto enterrado no ângulo de seu pescoço, deixando cair sua respiração arquejante sobre sua pele. Uma de suas pernas tinha-se introduzido entre as de Snape roçando-lhe com suave opressão em uma parte de seu corpo que se tinha acordado antes que ele.

Quis apartar-se, mas Harry se aferrou mais a seu corpo, e gemeu.

" _Merlin Bendito"_  Pensou Severus arqueando seus olhos ante o prazer que sentiu pelo gemido de Harry lhe golpeando sua pele. O garoto devia estar tendo um sonho muito atrevido, pois não deixava de gemer e suspirar em seu ouvido. Sua entreperna já palpitava dolorosamente, soube que se não se apartava ia suceder algo que lamentaria toda sua vida.

— Potter. —chamou-lhe suavemente. O Gryffindor pareceu responder, mas não foi assim, Harry inclusive protestou como se lhe incomodasse a interrupção e continuou arquejante.

Severus não teve mais remédio que sujeitar dos ombros e o apartar, tentou ser suave, mas estava demasiado exaltado para isso. Harry acordou de imediato.

— Oh, perdoe. —desculpou-se ainda médio dormido. — Acho que estava-lhe incomodando.

— E não tem ideia de quanto.

Severus viu-lhe piscar confundido, tinha que evitar o angustiar de modo que, quando Harry dirigiu sua mirada para abaixo notando que sua perna ainda continuava entre as de Snape lhe sujeitou delicadamente pelo queixo tentado desviar sua atenção, mas foi impossível que não descobrisse o mais evidente e que lhe enrijeceu até a ponta dos cabelos.

— Oh meu Deus. —arquejou apartando-se. — Sinto muito, em verdade sinto muito!

— Não se angustie por isso, Potter. —murmurou com a maior normalidade que lhe foi possível. — É algo perfeitamente normal, entende, verdade?

Harry assentiu sem atrever-se a olhar de em frente a seu Professor.

— Potter, são reações normais, nada pessoal. Você sonhava e suponho que algo em especial não?

— Temo-me que sim, ainda que não o recordo agora.

Severus notou que os olhos de Harry eram atraídos com frequência para o pacote em sua entreperna e seu rosto corado aumentava descaradamente.

— Repito-lhe: não se preocupe, Potter, não é nada que deva alarmar. —assegurou conseguindo que sua voz fosse quase indiferente. — Suponho que, como adolescente que é, deve de lhe ter sucedido em ocasiões anteriores, e agora com a gravidez… pois bem, assim são os hormônios, inclusive poderia estar sonhando com a senhorita Millicent Bulstrode e a crer atraente.

Harry não pôde o evitar e riu brevemente, parecia mais tranquilo com a broma de modo que Severus decidiu continuar por esse caminho.

— E eu, pois às vezes se me esquece que sou tão velho que o corpo vai contra a natureza.

— Não diga isso, não é.

— Eu sou e não me discuta. Agora se me permite, devo me dar uma ducha fria… ou melhor, gelada.

Snape caminhou rumo ao banheiro sem voltar a vista atrás. Nunca em toda sua vida lhe tinha custado tanto abandonar sua cama.

Uouououououououououououououououou


	7. Escândalo inevitável

Quando Severus saiu do banheiro levava um sorriso prazeroso em seus lábios. A ducha não tinha ajudado muito de modo que teve que masturbar-se com a imagem de Harry em sua mente e o som de sua respiração em seus ouvidos. Não era muito, mas também não albergaria jamais nenhuma esperança de ter mais. No entanto, a cena que lhe esperava na alcova lhe apagou totalmente sua expressão.

Sua cama ardia em lumes, literalmente, e Harry tentava apagá-la com sua varinha sem nenhum sucesso. Ao invés, o fogo elevava-se ainda mais chegando atingir o céu do dossel. Rapidamente fez-se cargo da situação conseguindo extinguir a enorme chamarada ainda que sua cama ficou destroçada.

— Que passou? —questionou alarmado ante a ideia de que Harry tivesse resultado ferido, nem sequer pôde se molestar e recebeu ao garoto em seus braços que agora chorava tremulo.

— Sinto muito. —desculpou-se entre soluços. — O sonho que tive me tinha deixado também… bom, já sabe. Não pude aguentar a que você saísse do banho e tive um pequeno acidente. Quis usar minha magia para limpar, mas não funcionou bem. E agora choro e nem sequer sei porque!

— Bom, provavelmente assustou-se.

— Não estou assustado, estou furioso! Minha magia não me respondeu bem e sigo chorando! Não gosto de chorar e agora não posso parar!

Severus buscou o rosto de Harry para limpar suas lágrimas com a manga de sua camisa. Que lhe estava passando? Não o sabia, não tinha ideia do porque o pranto de outra pessoa lhe resultava tão doce e doloroso ao mesmo tempo. Harry levantou sua mirada para ele e ao a cruzar com a sua teve uma revolução em seu sangue. Decidiu que não podia prolongar mais aquele momento ou teria que regressar por outra ducha. Aclarou sua garganta conseguindo recuperar sua voz mais monótona enquanto apartava-se de Harry com a maior macieza que era capaz.

— Provavelmente seja a gravidez, agora se vá dar um banho. Pode inclusive usar a banheira para relaxar. Eu limparei este estropício.

Snape empurrou suavemente a Harry para o banheiro, e ao ficar só deixou sair todo o ar de seus pulmões esperando assim poder recuperar o fôlego. Olhou a cama feita cinzas e não pôde menos que sorrir. Harry Potter tinha-se masturbado em sua cama! Era uma lástima não poder a recuperar.

ououououououououououououououououou

Harry já não voltou a levar a Ron às masmorras, mas ele se aparecia quase a diário e desfrutava as horas junto a Snape. A relação entre eles se afiançava dia com dia e o Professor agora sabia que, com o iminente início do curso, o nervosismo de Harry aumentava.

Cedo o mundo inteiro saberia de sua condição, a gravidez já não se podia ocultar baixo nenhuma circunstância ainda que Harry lhe sugeriu que lhe permitissem não voltar ao colégio até que o bebê nascesse. Nem Dumbledore nem Snape estiveram de acordo, era primordial sua instrução mágica, ainda que agora conseguia fazer poucos feitiços sem que se lhe saíssem de controle.

" _Se não mata ao Lord com suas habilidades, o fará com um acidente, Potter"_  Caçoou Snape quando Harry, ao tentar convocar um simples  _"Accio"_  fez estalar uma caneca com tal força que a converteu em pó. A Harry não lhe fez muita graça, lhe preocupava não conseguir controlar seu poder, mas Snape lhe convenceu de que não precisaria fazer durante uns meses.

Harry não quis que se fizesse nenhum anúncio formal sobre sua gravidez, queria simplesmente aparecer em público e que o mundo se fizesse as conjecturas que quisesse. Dumbledore tentou convencê-lo de que não era uma boa ideia, mas nesta ocasião Snape sim apoiou a seu aluno assegurando que se alguém se atrevia a molestar a Harry, este poderia lhes aplicar um  _"Accio"_  e assunto solucionado.

Agora Harry sim sorriu com a broma sem importar que Dumbledore não entendesse do que falavam.

ououououououououououououououououou

Snape também apoiou a decisão de Harry de não viajar no trem e de não aparecer no jantar, a comoção a faria até o dia seguinte durante as classes.

Severus mal conseguiu se concentrar durante suas próprias classes, não tinha nenhuma com Harry, mas sabia que o escândalo tinha começado. Seus alunos não deixavam de cochichar continuamente e as quatro casas já se encontravam em números negativos antes do meio dia. Pelos corredores os garotos não falavam de outra coisa que de Harry Potter.

" _Viste-o?"… "Juro-o, não é broma!"… "Mas quem será o outro pai?"… "Tenho escutado que é de um de Slytherin"… "Não, é de Ravenclaw"… "Terá casamento? Espero que seja no colégio"… "Isto é o mais emocionante que tem passado em Hogwarts!"… "Não te parece romântico? Ouvi que Potter está apaixonadíssimo"… "Mas que não saía com a garota Weasley?"… "Não, Ginny rompeu com ele porque o descobriu com outro nas estufas"._

E mais mil comentários que provocaram uma dor de cabeça no Professor com que gosto usaria sua varinha para emudece-los a todos! Mas controlava-se conseguindo fazer ouvidos surdos a tanta fofoca.  _"São só um montão de fedelhos sem vida própria"_  Pensou uma e outra vez para se convencer de que não era legal usar a varinha em sua contra.

Eram quase as sete da noite quando se dirigiu ao comedor com a esperança de ver, ainda que fosse de longe, e saber se estava bem. Ao chegar ao lobby viu a Harry sendo amedrontado por Blaise Zabini, atingiu a escutar algo sobre um futuro bastardo no colégio, mas antes de que pudesse intervir apareceram Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger pela escada.

Rapidamente o ruivo correu para eles empurrando a Zabini longe de Harry, sacou sua varinha o ameaçando com não lhe deixar um osso são se não deixava a seu amigo em paz.

Severus ainda teve tempo de lhe dar um fugaz olhar a Granger quem tinha permanecido afastada. Assombrou-se pelo aspecto demarcado em seu rosto, parecia ter perdido como dez quilogramas desde a última vez que lhe visse. Recordou que Harry lhe tinha dito que não passou o verão na Toca apesar de que a tinham convidado. Agora sua aparência era quase preocupante, negras olheiras marcavam sua agoniada mirada e parecia tão nervosa que achou que um susto a derrubaria ao chão.

Mas não era momento de se preocupar por ela. Caminhou para onde se desenvolvia a briga se colocando entre Ronald e Blaise. De imediato notou que o ruivo enrijecia e baixava a mirada. A ira ressurgia em seu estômago ao recordar que era ele quem lhe provocava essa reação.

— Nada de brigas, jovens. São menos quinze pontos para a cada um. —sibilou com aborrecimento. — E Weasley, apresente-se amanhã com Filch para seu castigo correspondente.

— Mas não foi culpa de Ron! —protestou Harry. — Tem sido Blaise quem começou, Professor.

— Nada lhe dá direito a seu amigo de atacar a um colega, senhor Potter.

— Zabini insultou-me, a mim e a meu bebê! —voltou a gritar Harry levando-se a mão a seu ventre, Severus manteve-se inflexível apesar de que um doloroso nodo se alojou em seu estômago.

— Eu não escutei nada. Todos a seus labores.

Severus sentiu a fúria na mirada de Harry, mas nem sequer assim se retratou, retomou seu caminho ao comedor sem voltar a vista atrás.

ououououououououououououououououou

Dois dias passaram sem que Harry lhe dirigisse a palavra, inclusive em classe atuava como se não existisse e se mostrava solidário com o ruivo. A Severus essa atitude não o fazia feliz, mas não podia fazer nada para remedia-lo, só lhe dar tempo para se acalmar.

A terceira noite sem ter notícias de Harry, sucedeu o inevitável. O Lord chamou-lhe. Nunca esse chamado lhe tinha desatado os nervos como agora, lhe preocupava que seu apego a Harry fosse demasiado difícil de ocultar. No entanto, apresentou-se ante o Senhor Tenebroso como sempre.

Não se equivocou ao suspeitar que se tratava da gravidez de Harry. Alguém já lhe tinha levado a notícia antes que ele, o que lhe custou um par de cruciatus que suportou o mais estoico possível.

— Devia informar-me de imediato, Severus. Supõe-se que está aí como meu espião e tenho tido que me inteirar por quem menos o cri possível.

— Perdão, Amo, mas Dumbledore tem sido muito cuidadoso ao respeito, ocultou-o muito bem até faz poucos dias. As classes já tinham começado e não podia me desaparecer sem acordar suspeitas.

— Desculpas! —bramou enfurecido. — Quero que me pesquise quem é o outro pai, Severus!

— Assim será, Senhor.

— E quero que te mantenha cerca de Potter! Quero a esse bebê!

— Quer… ao menino? —repetiu conseguindo ocultar suas náuseas.

— Claro que o quero, talvez seja de utilidade quando mate a seu pai, esse engendro leva o sangue de Potter… um sangue único no mundo. Tenho ideia, Severus, ideias que não te direi por agora, mas que poderia realizar com o poder suficiente. Agora te vai! Ajuda-me a apoderar da criatura e será amplamente recompensado.

Severus assentiu rogando por poder marchar-se cedo ou perderia a razão e sacaria sua varinha contra esse monstro… ou pior ainda, vomitaria nos asquerosos pés de réptil.

ououououououououououououououououou

Quando Severus regressou a Hogwarts foi diretamente ao escritório de Dumbledore. Ele lhe esperava serenamente sempre seu regresso, assim fosse a hora que fora, aparentando impaciência por saber e ocultando o melhor possível sua dolorido coração ante o perigo ao que Severus sempre se expunha.

O Professor comunicou-lhe o plano de Voldemort sobre o bebê de Harry e ambos lembraram não lhe dizer nada a seu aluno.

— Harry se estressaria demasiado se confirma que Riddle tem um objetivo mais com ele, Severus, seja subtil se te pergunta.

— Eu tentarei, Albus, mas me temo que o Senhor Tenebroso tem mais informantes no colégio, seria boa ideia reforçar a segurança.

— Isso farei. —afirmou Dumbledore convencido de que não permitiria que Harry ou seu bebê corressem risco dentro dessas paredes.

No colégio devia estar a salvo e depois eles se encarregariam de se assegurar que Tom Riddle desaparecesse para sempre, de modo que não tinha caso alarmar a ninguém.

Severus baixou às masmorras cerca das três da manhã, mas quando estava a ponto de chegar à porta de seu dormitório algo lhe fez tropeçar e cair ao solo. Sem saber o que passava se deu volta e viu aparecer a Harry que dormia baixo sua capa de invisibilidade.

— Potter, que faz aqui a esta hora? Recordo-lhe que o nível de pontagem Gryffindor já desceu até as profundidades do lago escuro.

— Eu sei. —bufou Harry franzindo lhe o nariz enquanto se espreguiçava e dobrava sua capa. — E também não esqueço que em parte é culpa sua, defende aos Slytherin como se fossem víboras recém nascidas.

— A isso veio? A reclamar-me?

Severus notou que a expressão de Harry se suavizava e apenado baixava a mirada enquanto movia sua cabeça de um lado a outro. Já não pôde se molestar com ele, se pôs de pé ajudando a seu aluno a fazer o mesmo e entraram juntos ao dormitório.

— Porque chega a esta hora? —quis saber Harry sem ocultar sua preocupação. — Relaciona-se com Voldemort?

— Assim é. Como deve se imaginar está muito curioso sobre sua gravidez, as notícias têm voado. Mas não se preocupe, não tem modo de inteirar dos detalhes, e pelo cedo podemos eliminar a possibilidade de que esteja envolvido, o Senhor Tenebroso não tinha ideia de nada.

O rosto de Harry refletiu um grande consolo, a pior das ideias finalmente era eliminada. Já nada lhe interessava saber desse monstro, pelo menos até que tivesse que o matar.

— Professor, quero desculpar por minha reação no outro dia. —disse Harry com as bochechas enrijecidas. — Sei bem que deve guardar as aparências, mas… não poderia ser menos duro com Ron?... por favor.

" _Outra vez esse estúpido ruivo!"_  Snape achava que a cada que Harry o nomeava aumentava seu desgosto em sério o imaginava junto a esse esperpento de seu amigo? Nem ainda que fosse o último ser vivo sobre a terra!... E achava-se que os Weasley sobreviveriam inclusive às baratas. Não, não, e mil vezes não!

— Não, e esta conversa se acabou entendido?

— Entendido. —grunhiu Harry cruzando-se de braços e deixando-se cair em um dos cadeirões junto à lareira.

— Não recordo lhe ter dado permissão de se sentar. —protestou Snape, no entanto, acendeu-lhe a lareira e acercou uma coberta para que se esquentasse enquanto o fogo fazia o seu e ele ocupava um cômodo banquinho de pele em frente a seu aluno. — E a propósito de seus irritantes amigos, não tem notado que Granger está mais desquiciada que de costume?

— Tenho notado algo raro. Ron e eu o comentamos no outro dia, se mantém afastada de nós quase o tempo todo, e passa horas encerrada na biblioteca. Achamos que pesquisa uma forma de descobrir o mistério de minha gravidez, mas se recusa a tocar o tema, não tenho ideia do que tenha conseguido encontrar, se é que já o fez.

— Que estranho, é uma sabe-tudo, não concorda com sua personalidade ficar calada e não sair a presumir seus conhecimentos. Ademais, luze distraída, suas qualificações não são as mesmas de sempre e você diz que lhe passa na biblioteca. Sua participação em classe é escassa, ainda que seguramente seu ombro lhe agradecerá já não deslocar-se com essa mania de levantar a mão até o teto.

— Eu quis falar com ela, mas me olhou com raiva, disse que não me intrometesse no que não me importo e me dedicasse a minha vida que bastante problemas tinha já, parecia muito enojada comigo e até me deu medo insistir.

— Deveria falar com Pomfrey para que a revise, provavelmente esteja doente.

— Não, tenho a esperança de que só esteja enfadada e se lhe passe cedo. Quiçá não deva lhe dizer isto, Professor, me temo que estou defraudando a confiança de minha amiga, mas suspeito que seu decaimento se relaciona com Ron e… bom, ela gosta, mas a dele…

— Hora de dormir. —interrompeu lhe apressado, odiaria que Harry Potter se atrevesse a terminar essa frase.

Harry assentiu sem protestar, pôs-se em pé tirando-se a manta de suas pernas e colocando-a sobre as de Snape enquanto inclinava-se sussurrando-lhe:  _"Obrigado"_  dantes de sair da habitação.

Severus não soube quanto tempo esteve na mesma posição, com as mãos estreitando a manta ainda irradiando o calor de Harry, e sua voz doce ressoando em seus ouvidos.

Ououououououououououououououououou


	8. As entrevistas

Os fins de semana de setembro foram programados para várias entrevistas a candidatos que desejavam adotar o bebê de Harry. Tal como o prometesse, Severus lhe acompanhou a todas e a cada uma delas sem importar usar todo seu tempo livre disponível. Ele preferia se manter em silêncio a maior parte do tempo, mas notava que geralmente Harry lhe olhava de relance, provavelmente estudando sua expressão, antes de dar sua resposta.

Em várias ocasiões teve casais que lhe fizeram sentir com um nodo no estômago, as cria quase perfeitas e parecia que Harry se decidiria por elas, no entanto, ao final não sucedia e, prévia a autorização dos solicitantes, se concretava a apagar de sua memória aquela entrevista.

Severus via como Harry cortava a entrevista desanimado, às vezes nem sequer lhes dava tempo de falar. Pôde notar que seu aluno era bastante observador quando lhe propunha. Teve um casal que, nem bem lhes saudou quando Harry já lhes dava as obrigado por seu interesse. Não pôde o evitar e lhe questionou por tal atitude, sobretudo porque a ele lhe tinham parecido boas pessoas, mas depois comprovou que, ainda que o eram, Harry tinha conseguido perceber esse brilho exagerado que desprendiam as miradas quando estavam em frente ao herói mágico.

Harry disse-lhe que não queria uns admiradores, queria pais para seu filho e nada mais. Continuaram com as entrevistas confiando em que cedo encontrariam às pessoas adequadas. Lamentavelmente o tempo corria, e o nascimento do bebê estava programado para finais de Novembro. O inverno tinha-se adiantado nesse ano e os terrenos do colégio já se encontravam estofados de neve e escarcha, e eles seguiam sem encontrar o casal ideal.

— Não posso achar que isto vá ser uma falha. —lamentou-se Harry após despedir a um casal que, ainda que desejava imensamente ter um bebê, Harry não os elegeu. O motivo? Não tinha possibilidades de irmãos para seu filho, e ainda que a tristeza no casal recusado lhe fez sentir miserável, não desistiu, primeiro era seu bebê.

— É você demasiado estrito, Senhor Potter. —suspirou Severus sem criticá-lo realmente, só evidenciando um fato. — Esse último casal pode adotar mais meninos se pede-lhe, assim teria esses irmãos que quer para o bebê.

— Sei-o, mas são algo grandes de idade, não poderiam criar a mais meninos sem desgastar-se demasiado e terminar enfermando.

— Eram de minha idade. —grunhiu pelo baixo, Harry pareceu não o escutar, estava demasiado distraído pela falha.

— Há algum outro casal mais? —perguntou-lhe pensando em ir-se a descansar, os pés lhe punçavam dolorosamente.

— Só uma. —confirmou Severus olhando o registro que levava. — Esperaram com Dumbledore em seu despacho até que pudessem vir, lhe avisarei que já nos temos desocupado.

Harry afirmou e após subir os pés sobre um banquinho viu a Severus enviando a mensagem pela rede flu.

Ao desocupar-se, Severus volteou a olhar a Harry que aproveitava o tempo livre tentando massagear-se os pés, mas sem sucesso, seu abdômen já bastante proeminente lhe impedia o fazer comodamente. Decidiu ajudá-lo um pouco, e sentando-se sobre o banquinho colocou os pés de Harry em seu colo para dar-lhe a massagem que precisava.

O garoto abriu os olhos com imensa surpresa, Snape portava-se muito bem com ele, mas ao que parece jamais tivesse imaginado que chegasse a esses extremos. No entanto, não disse nada. O Professor notou na expressão do rosto de seu aluno que a massagem lhe era tão extraordinário que não pôde mais que fechar os olhos e o desfrutar.

Os dedos de Severus moviam-se delicadamente pelas zonas mais sensíveis do pé de Harry, notava-o algo inchado, mas mesmo assim luzia formoso. Levantou a mirada para ver o rosto de seu aluno, tinha um sorriso prazeroso enquanto mordia-se o lábio, seguramente para não deixar escapar algum suspiro.

Isso lhe molestou, seus suspiros eram seus e lhes estava roubando.

Tocaram à porta interrompendo em seu momento de silêncio. Harry não reprimiu um gemido de desgosto quando as mãos de Severus abandonaram seu corpo.

O professor foi quem abriu e ante ele apareceu um jovem casal, não maior de vinte e cinco anos que sorriam com timidez. Ela era alta, formosa, de cachos dourados e encantadora mirada azul. Ele também era alto, de cabelo negro e olhos verdes, tinha uma expressão gentil e mirada inteligente.

De imediato Severus notou que a primeira impressão tinha causado bom efeito em Harry, não pelo atraente do casal senão por suas mãos entrelaçadas se brindando ânimo ante o que pudesse ocorrer. E de repente, atrás deles apareceu Dumbledore levando em seus braços a uma preciosa menina de uns quatro anos de idade, de cabelo escuro como o pai, mas os cachos de sua mamãe e seus olhos azuis tão reluzentes como o mar.

— Não tenho podido me desprender de Anabela. —disse o idoso enquanto se adentrava com toda confiança no dormitório do Professor. No entanto, quando passaram junto a Harry, este e a menina trocaram uma mirada muito significativa. De imediato Anabela esqueceu-se de seu fascinação pelo homem de longa barba branca e quase saltou aos braços de Harry.

Rapidamente a mãe quis ajudar-lhe, mas Harry negou-se amavelmente, e com a menina em seus braços regressou a seu assento enquanto Severus acomodava ao jovem casal sobre o sofá em frente à lareira, pressentia que essa entrevista seria longa.

— É formosa. —comentou Harry acariciando o lustro cabelo escuro da menina. — E seu nome é tão doce e encantador como uma princesa.

— É o nome de minha avó. —aclarou a jovem loira com um notável acento francês, mas o que chamou a atenção de Harry foi a calidez de sua voz, era tão suave e melodiosa que seguramente podia relatar contos e transportar às mentes infantis através dos sonhos.

— Não nos apresentámos. —interveio o homem já menos nervoso. — Meu nome é Leonard e minha esposa chama-se Eloise, vivemos na Escócia, nossa vizinha é prima da senhora Weasley e ela nos falou de seu desejo.

— E seu acento?

— Ambos somos franceses, estudamos em Beauxbeaton e aí nos graduamos, nos vimos a trabalhar a Escócia faz quatro anos, nossa filha nasceu aqui e decidimos a criar com ambas nacionalidades.

— Em que trabalham? —quis saber Harry.

— Tenho uma impressão… algo aborrecido não? —desculpou-se Leonard. — Mas pelo menos temos muito que ler.

— Eu trabalho em casa. —disse Eloise. — Dou classes particulares de literatura e piano.

Harry guardou silêncio observando-os detidamente, viu-os voltar a tomar das mãos ao saber-se objeto de estudos. Ele e Severus compreenderam que quiçá temiam parecer demasiado aborrecidos, mas Snape pensou que para Harry isso era perfeito, suas vidas se imaginavam normais, cheios de dias em ambiente familiar, comendo todos juntos ao redor de uma mesa com um enorme floreiro de gerânios. A Eloise imaginava-a bordando mantos individuais demonstrando o carinho para sua família.

Anabela baixou-se do colo do Gryffindor nesses momentos e correu a braços de sua mãe onde se dispôs a dormir. Harry sorriu ante a doçura com que ela sustentou a sua filha e como esta se relaxava em seu peito conseguindo dormir naquele lugar que devia lhe parecer muito estranho.

A entrevista continuou. Harry e Severus encheram-nos de perguntas uma depois de outra e o jovem casal respondia com a maior segurança possível, em um princípio era evidente seu nervosismo, mas pareciam igualmente animados por não ter sido eliminados desde fazia um bom momento.

Harry luzia a cada vez mais comprazido. Leonard e Eloisa eram um casal sereno, mas também divertida, Leonard lhes relatou episódios de Anabela, sua filha não era tão tranquila como aparentava, tinha uma mente acordada e sempre perguntava tudo lhes metendo em infinidade de apuros, mas eles os atesouravam em seu coração.

Não podiam ter mais filhos, o parto tinha sido complicado e Eloisa perdeu sua capacidade de ser mãe apesar de ter um grande carinho pelos meninos. Tinha crido resignar-se a dedicar sua vida só a Anabela quando chegou o oferecimento que lhes mudou a vida. De imediato fizeram todos os preparativos para a viagem levando sobretudo sonhos e ilusões por ser os eleitos.

Anabela acordou então e enquanto de esfregava os olhos perguntou se já tinha nascido o bebê. Harry sorriu enquanto Eloise e Leonard se coravam.

— Ela está ansiosa de um irmão, mas entenderá se isso não é possível. —comentou o homem com um sorriso. — No entanto, não nego que nos iríamos muito tristes se obtemos uma resposta negativa, foi impossível não deixar voar nossos corações ainda que sabíamos que a prova seria difícil.

— Advirto-lhes que as perguntas mais importantes vêm a seguir. —assegurou Severus friamente.

— Eu as respondo! —gritou Anabela com seu entusiasta voz infantil. — Mamãe ensinou-me tudo!

Harry abriu os braços convidando a Anabela a regressar a seu lado, a menina olhou a sua mãe em busca de permissão e assim que viu-a assentir correu feliz sentando sobre as pernas de Harry.

— Para valer vai emprestar-nos a seu bebê? —perguntou acariciando a barriga de Harry.

— Emprestar?

— Mamãe disse que nós te íamos a cuidar, que seria seu filho e meu irmãozinho, mas que você seria sempre seu papai e devíamos honrar à verdade.

Harry assentiu sem sorrir, estreitou a Anabela contra seu peito beijando sua coroa enquanto decidia que o melhor era continuar a entrevista de imediato.

— Estão dispostos a renunciar a tudo?

— A tudo, menos a Anabela. —aclarou Eloise sem duvidá-lo.

— Têm mais família?

— Só uma irmã, se chama Natalie, está comprometida para se casar muito cedo com Edward, ambos estão dispostos, igual que nós a abandonar todo, mudar nossos nomes e começar uma nova vida desde zero.

— Natalie e Edward são Aurores. —informou-lhes Leonard com emoção. — E são muito bons, a nosso lado o bebê estará seguro, posso prometer-lhes.

— É um fator muito conveniente. —afirmou Severus.

— Natalie é uma garota adorável. —disse Eloise. — Quiçá não é muito objetivo que o diga eu que sou sua irmã, mas podem a conhecer quando gostem e confirmarão minhas palavras. Seria uma tia carinhosa, ainda que também consentidora.

— … e lhe daria primos para brincar. —sussurrou Harry sonhando com a família que sempre tivesse desejado.

— Não o duvidem. —manifestou Eloise com entusiasmo. — Natalie se casará assim que tenha a nova identidade e quer ter filhos de imediato, seu futuro esposo está de acordo em que se tome um par de anos de descanso em sua carreira como Auror.

— Sim, me encantaria a conhecer. —suspirou Harry com um sorriso que elevou o ânimo de Eloise e Leonard, tudo marchava muito bem.

— Então aceitam-nos?

Harry olhou a Severus quem mostrava aprovação por ter sido incluído na pergunta, ainda que de qualquer forma não conseguia se sentir contente com ter encontrado o casal que se levaria ao bebê.

Após que Harry assentisse, fizeram planos de voltar a se reunir o fim de semana seguinte e levariam a Natalie e Edward com eles para que lhes conhecessem. Antes de despedir-se, Harry aproveitou que Dumbledore entretia à doce Anabela para acercar a seus pais.

— Não voltem a dizer à menina que o bebê é emprestado. —advertiu-lhes com macieza. — Se aceitam a meu bebê será seu completamente, devem vê-lo como tal e Anabela tem que ver nele a um irmão real.

— Sento-o, não temos querido fazer distinções entre eles. —desculpou-se Eloise. — Mas pensamos que vocês quereriam ter algum direito com o bebê.

— Renuncio a ele por completo, não quero lhe dar uma família adotiva, quero uma verdadeira família para meu bebê. Têm que me prometer que o quererão como se fosse nascido de vocês.

— Prometemos. —responderam ao uníssono.

Quando por fim ficaram a sozinhas, Severus buscou a Harry com a mirada esperando o notar triste, mas não foi assim, o garoto sorria satisfeito.

— Acho que podemos cancelar o resto das entrevistas. Eles são os que quero para meu bebê. —afirmou emocionado.

— Está seguro de querer proceder?

— Totalmente, Professor, meu menino vai ter tudo o que quero para ele. Eloise e Leonard serão uns bons pais, até seus nomes gosto, são como de bondosos reis de um país mágico.

— Bom, são magos. —refutou com indiferença.

— Oh, Professor, não seja tão sensato e deixe voar um pouco a imaginação.

— Acho que os hormônios jogam-lhe uma má passada, em seu favor lhe prometerei não lhe recordar quando volte a ser o mesmo de sempre… Mmm, espere, acho que melhor retiro minha promessa, será divertido troçar de seus sonhos de reis, príncipes e fadas madrinhas até o fim de nossos dias.

Harry sorriu por um breve instante, mas quase em seguida desviou a mirada fixando nos lumes crepitantes da lareira. Severus manteve-se em silêncio observando-lhe, tinha aprendido a conhecer a Harry melhor que muitas outras pessoas, e sabia que, ainda que lhe emocionava imaginar uma vida perfeita para seu bebê, também lhe doía não ser parte dela.

Acercou-se até ele lhe abraçando sem palavras, não fazia falta nenhuma, e nem com o estorvos e proeminente abdômen que os separava, Severus deixava de pensar que seus corpos formavam um perfeito ensamble. Fechou os olhos enquanto enterrava seu nariz naqueles rebeldes cabelos.

Nesses momentos seria capaz de esquecer até seu nome e só estar seguro de uma coisa: poderia abraçar a Harry Potter por sempre.

Ououououououououououououououououou


	9. Um breve instante de felicidade

Apesar do que significava, Severus reconheceu ante si mesmo que Natalie e Edward complementavam o trato de uma maneira inultrapassável. Eram jovens amáveis, inteligentes e por se fosse pouco, experientes em defesa mágica. Não podia pedir mais.

Viu como Harry congemino imediatamente com eles e passaram longos minutos conversando. Edward estava fascinado com a conversa de Harry sobre Patronos e feitiços de barreiras mágicas, ele também tinha sido o melhor aluno em defesa contra as artes escuras em seu colégio. Por sua vez, Natalie era uma garota alegre, com o dom de projetar imagens tão reais que confundiriam até Dumbledore.

Ambos estavam fascinados com poder ajudar a Eloise e Leonard. Lhes entristecia ter que despedir de seus amigos, mas confiavam em poder fazer muitos mais em qualquer outra parte do mundo.

Nenhum deles pôs nenhuma restrição quando Severus aplicou a Legeremancia em suas mentes para verificar sua sinceridade. Os dois se relaxaram e permitiram-lhe adentrar-se até onde fosse necessário. Dessa forma o Professor pôde comprovar que não mentiam e sua motivação não era a fama nem o poder do bebê de Harry, tão só queriam um sobrinho que alegrasse ao casal Bristow.

Ron e Hermione tinham sido convidados para que conhecessem às pessoas que criariam ao bebê de Harry, mas nenhum dos dois se apresentou. A desilusão foi visível no rosto do garoto ainda que não o mencionou em nenhum momento.

Mas ao ficar sozinhos, Harry já não quis seguir fingindo, seu sorriso se apagou de seu rosto enquanto se ia sentar em seu cadeirão favorito, aí esperou a que Severus se lhe reunisse o qual não demorou em suceder.

— Quer falar?

Harry suspirou profundamente dantes de começar, quis sorrir, mas era demasiado esforço tão só o tentar de modo que se esqueceu disso.

— Meus amigos estão molestos comigo.

— Têm sido desagradáveis? Não deveria me surpreender.

— Não é isso, mas ambos estão em desacordo com o que vou fazer. Tinha a esperança de que viessem e conhecessem aos Bristow, assim saberiam que realmente sei o que faço e que é o melhor para o bebê.

— Bom, acho que nesta ocasião não poderia me pôr na contramão de seus amigos.

— Já sei que também não está de acordo, no entanto não me deixou só e isso jamais o esquecerei, Professor.

— Sei que não ganharia nada com fazer o contrário.

— Ron ontem à noite disse-me que tinha a esperança de que recapacitara no último momento, que ainda a tem, mas lhe molesta me ver seguir com o plano sem pensar em que estou abandonando a meu próprio sangue… realmente acham que não me dei conta disso?

— Reconheça que é difícil o imaginar renunciando a seu bebê, Potter.

— Porque todo mundo acha que faço uma maldade e não é assim. Seria muito egoísta de minha parte pensar só em mim e me combinar com o bebê ainda quando sei a classe de vida que lhe espera comigo, se é que vive.

— Não tem porque ser tão pessimista, você tem sobrevivido até agora.

— "Até agora", mas imagine que não o consigo, que Voldemort me mate antes de poder o fazer eu. Meu filho ficaria a sua graça, não teria nada que lhe impedisse se apoderar dele e me resisto a imaginar sequer a classe de tormentos que lhe infligiria sem lhe importar ser só um bebê… ou você acha que o ver tão indefeso lhe abrandaria o coração? Não, não o faria. Ao invés, desquitaria com ele todo seu ódio por mim.

Snape assentiu recordando os planos de Voldemort. Reconheceu ante si mesmo que eram esses planos, e não sua lealdade a Harry, o que lhe impulsionava ao apoiar. Tinha que lhe encontrar um lugar seguro a esse menino até que o Senhor Tenebroso deixasse de representar perigo algum.

— Sua amiga, Granger, pensa igual que Weasley?

— Sim, ela continua muito irritável, mas apesar de opinar igual que Ron não se une a ele. Até parece que também se molesta com Ron, inclusive ontem a vi conversando com Zabini, isso não gostei nada, me temo que esteja tentando lhe pôr de zeloso ou simplesmente é que anseia o fazer rabiar… acho que pensa que ele deveria me obrigar a mudar de opinião.

— Uma missão impossível verdadeiro?

— Totalmente.

— Sabe? Dumbledore comentou-me faz em uns dias que também tem notado a mudança de Granger. Enviou uma carta a seus pais comunicando-lhes sua preocupação, eles lhe responderam alarmados, sua conduta foi igual durante o verão, mas pensaram que se tratava só de estrese ante a proximidade de seu último ano de estudos. Rogaram a Dumbledore que lhe fizesse revisar.

— O fará? Não acho que Hermione ceda, não se imagina a mirada furiosa que me jogou quando se atrevi a lhe o sugerir no outro dia, quase parecia que lhe tinha pedido que matasse a alguém.

— Quiçá finalmente tantos anos de obsessão pelos livros tenha-lhe passado fatura.

— Não, eu sigo pensando que é por Ron. —comentou Harry em um suspiro. — Está doída e quisesse poder fazer algo pela ajudar mas não sê como.

— Terá que aprender ao aceitar por si sozinha. —assegurou Severus tentando enviar uma mensagem. — Não se pode obrigar a que outra pessoa lhe corresponda em sentimentos.

Severus viu-lhe sorrir tristemente. Ainda que nunca tinham tido a oportunidade de revelar que Snape era objeto de atração do amigo ruivo de Harry, esperava que já tivesse captado que seria um erro o fazer. Harry devia aceitar que Ronald Weasley, ao igual que Granger, tinha posto seus olhos na pessoa equivocada.

… e sim, também ele.

ououououououououououououououououou

Na última sexta-feira de novembro, durante a madrugada, Severus foi acordado pelo som dos lumes da lareira tentando comunicar-se com ele. Era Dumbledore informando-lhe que Harry tinha começado com contrações e estava na enfermaria.

Severus não se deteve nem a se mudar de roupa e se colocou sua camada negra sobre o pijama antes de correr pelos corredores rumo à enfermaria. Ao entrar viu a Ronald e Hermione esperando calados junto a um rincão. Harry estava na cama do fundo, seu rosto mostrava dor, mas também uma luz incrível.

Ignorou a seus alunos e obrigando-se a deixar de correr dirigiu-se com passos tranquilos até a cama, junto a ela esperava Dumbledore com um sorriso e Pomfrey com uma expressão furiosa e impaciente.

— Não quis ir a St. Mungo até que você chegasse. —disse o Diretor referindo-se a Harry.

— Rapaz tonto. —grunhiu Snape pelo baixo conseguindo ocultar sua emoção, sentia um calor imenso inundar-lhe o peito enquanto acercava-se à cama de Harry e sujeitava-lhe da mão. — Não pôde ter elegido uma hora mais conveniente, Potter?

— Lamento-o. —arqueou o garoto sem deixar de sorrir. — Acho que meu bebê herdará minha impertinência.

— Bem, já que estamos todos, é hora de nos marchar. —concluiu Pomfrey manifestando sua impaciência.

Severus apartou-se, não se sentia muito cômodo se mostrando afetuoso com Harry em frente aos amigos do garoto. Esperou-se a ser o último que atravessasse a lareira rumo a St. Mungo, no entanto, assim que chegou, Dumbledore lhe sujeitou do braço levando pelos corredores até uma sala com azulejos brancos extremamente limpos. Ron e Hermione viram-nos passar sem dizer nada, eles se sentaram em uma banca a esperar.

— Que fazemos aqui? —perguntou Snape ao notar que a sala era de acesso ao sala de operações.

— Eu te ajudando a mover. —respondeu Dumbledore tirando-lhe a camada para colocar-lhe em cima uma bata de cirúrgica. —Você, vai entrar à cesárea de Harry, ele quer que esteja com ele.

— Não seria mais conveniente que estivessem seus amigos?... Ou você?

— Não diga tolices e se apressa, Harry já está a ponto de ser anestesiado.

Dumbledore marchou-se após pronunciar suas palavras e Severus permaneceu no mesmo lugar por um par de minutos. Sentia-se totalmente fora de lugar, ele só era o Professor de Poções, e se tinha conseguido obter com Harry… e quiçá sentir algo mais, não era suficiente razão para ocupar esse lugar.

Assomou-se à seguinte sala esperando que os medimagos ao o ver lhe jogassem daí. Mas ninguém se fixou nele, ou melhor dito, quase ninguém, porque Harry o descobriu e rapidamente alongou sua mão o convidando a se acercar.

— Será melhor que se apresse, Professor. —disse uma enfermeira sem dar-lhe demasiada importância. — O jovem Potter tem detida a cirurgia.

Severus alegrou-se de levar posto uma espécie de mascara, pressentiu que essa vez não poderia dissimular seu rosto corado. Caminhou com cuidado rumo à cama temendo estar interpondo no caminho dos profissionais. Felizmente uma enfermeira ajudou-lhe e colocou um banquinho em um lugar onde não podia estorvar. Em quando se sentou, ainda baixo a mirada radiante de Harry, sentiu que este buscava sua mão entrelaçando seus dedos.

— Já podem começar. —suspirou Harry fechando os olhos com tranquilidade.

Ele não se tinha dado conta que os medimagos já tinham começado, mas quando receberam a instrução colocaram um feitiço para que Harry pudesse ver projetada no teto a imagem da cesárea. Ao vê-lo, Severus arquejou com assombro pelo que o garoto abriu seus olhos e a partir desse momento já não os voltou a fechar.

ououououououououououououououououou

— É um varão. —foi a voz do medimago a que conseguiu que Severus deixasse de olhar a imagem do nascimento do menino e se pusesse em pé intempestivamente, quase esteve a ponto de derrubar uma bandeja com instrumental.

Buscou ao menino ao que uma enfermeira envolvia com uma manta nesses momentos. Seu pranto vigoroso pareceu-lhe um canto doce que lhe acelerou o coração. Não pôde decolar sua mirada do bebê, muito mal conseguiu escutar a Harry lhe chamando, mas nesses momentos lhe era impossível reagir, estava como hipnotizado.

Caminhou para onde a enfermeira limpava ao bebê. Era um formoso e robusto recém nascido, com cabelo escuro e facções encantadoras. Enquanto era asseado notou sua pele branca, bem mais que a de Harry… quase como a sua. Esqueceu-se por completo de portar-se bem e fez a um lado à enfermeira para poder se acercar mais.

Ela não protestou, seu trabalho tinha terminado, ainda que trocou uma mirada curiosa com uma de suas colegas. Só viam atuar assim aos pais, e pelo que tinha sido informada, o Professor Snape tão só estava aí como guardião e espectador. No entanto, decidiu não lhe dar demasiada importância, ajudou a Severus a sustentar ao pequeno em seus braços.

— Está bem? —escutou-se a voz de Harry, ansioso por saber mais, desde sua cama não conseguia ver nada. — Por favor, só me digam que está bem.

A enfermeira respondeu-lhe, Severus não conseguia articular palavra, seus olhos não se apartavam do pequeno corpinho em seus braços que parecia se ter criado de sua vida. O bebê já não chorava, se tinha ficado profundamente dormido.

— O pai quer vê-lo. —disse-lhe uma enfermeira tentando voltar a tomar ao menino.

Severus se tensou, não queria o soltar, não queria lhe dar a ninguém, muito menos a quem lhe levaria a Harry… ele ia permitir que gente estranha lhe tirasse para sempre. Mas não pôde o impedir e com o cenho franzido permitiu regressar ao bebê.

Respirou fundo, viu como Harry sustentava ao menino em seus braços e derramava suaves lágrimas de alegria, seu rosto era a viva imagem da felicidade. E então, Severus teve esperanças novamente. Apressou-se a voltar a seu assento junto a Harry.

— Não ficaremos verdade? —perguntou sem conseguir controlar seu entusiasmo.

Harry não respondeu, seguiu olhando a seu bebê e acariciando seu rosto enquanto os medimagos terminavam seu trabalho e regressavam seu corpo a seu estado anterior.

— Alguém tem uma câmera? —questionou Harry com desbordante emoção.

— Não, mas vendem na loja de presentes, posso lhe trazer uma. —ofereceu-se uma gentil estudante de enfermaria.

Harry assentiu e pediu a Severus desse-lhe dinheiro para que a comprasse. Até esse momento Severus recordou que continuava em pijama e não levava nem um knut consigo. A estudante sorriu compreensiva e assegurando que seria seu presente saiu em busca da câmera.

ououououououououououououououououou

Poucos minutos depois Harry já tinha sido acomodado em uma habitação privada enquanto esperava o momento de regressar ao colégio. Severus estava a seu lado, não podia se apartar, o bebê lhe tinha fascinado ainda que se mantinha em silêncio. Os amigos de Harry tinham entrado a visitar lhe e eram os encarregados de alisar o formoso do bebê, faziam planos para ele como se não estivessem inteirados de que Harry não lhe ficaria.

Sobre a mesinha estavam as fotografias que tinham tomado do bebê, a primeira delas era de Severus o sustentando em seus braços.

— Papai e mamãe querem vir a ver-te, a ti e ao bebê. —disse Ron sorrindo-lhe. — Mas Dumbledore disse que esperassem a que você estivesses em condições dos receber.

— Sim, pode dizer-lhes que vão a Hogwarts amanhã, quero que conheçam ao bebê, e que ele lhes conheça a eles.

— E como o chamará? —questionou Hermione, nesse dia luzia muito melhor, se não fora pelos quilos perdidos poderia se dizer que era a mesma de sempre, seus olhos brilhavam emocionados.

— Prefiro não o fazer eu, esse é um privilégio que lhe corresponde a seus pais.

Todos guardaram silêncio, a palidez se apoderou do rosto dos três presentes, mas Harry continuou sorrindo.

— Já sabiam, porque se assombram?

— Agora o tem em seus braços, Harry. —disse Ron titubeante. — Não pode dizer que não o quer!

— AMO-O! —afirmou categórico. — É impossível não o querer, e porque o amo mais que nada no mundo é que quero o melhor para ele, não importa se é longe de mim, enquanto eu saiba que é feliz eu o serei também.

— Mas disseste que o apresentaria a meus pais!

— E é verdade, gostaria que lhe vissem e guardem de uma imagem dele em seus corações, mas se acha que isso lhes entristeceria será melhor que me desculpe com eles e deixamos as coisas como estão.

Ron franziu o cenho, não disse mais e saiu enfurecido da habitação. Nem isso ensombreceu a alegria de Harry. Severus não sabia que pensar, temeu que a reação do ruivo fosse a mesma que a do resto do mundo, lhe condenariam sem se deter a estar seus sapatos. E ele, ele quiçá era o primeiro no fazer. Não o desejava, Harry era especial em sua vida, mas era tão complicado. Viu a mirada de Harry, parecia serena, mas seguramente só ele podia conhecer o que em realidade sentia.

Teve desejos de sair dali igual que Ronald, mas não teve valor. No entanto, ao desviar a mirada viu a Granger tremendo de pés a cabeça, a angústia voltava a seus olhos castanhos, parecia estar a ponto de cair ao chão sem sentido, e dantes de fazê-lo, desculpou-se com torpeza correndo depois de seu amigo ruivo.

— Vão-se porque querem-te muito. —sussurrou Harry ao bebê. — Dói-lhes saber que não voltarão a te ver, mas eu sei que faço o correto.

— Potter… não deveria se tomar um tempo? Não há pressa, e os Bristow entenderão alargamento do prazo.

— Não há necessidade, a cada segundo a meu lado é um perigo, Professor. Não me perdoaria nunca que por meu egoísmo, meu bebê seja lastimado.

— Temo-me que se equivoca, seu filho está bem protegido. Não temos sabido nada do Senhor Escuro e lhe asseguro que eu me inteiraria se planejasse algo, essa é nossa principal vantagem.

Severus sentiu a mirada de Harry sobre ele, parecia estar o considerando, e teve que conter o fôlego para não se mostrar demasiado ilusionado quando os olhos verdes reluziram excitados.

— É meu bebê, meu filho. —sussurrou Harry estreitando mais contra seu peito.

— E ele estaria orgulhoso de saber que ele é.

— Me ajudaria?... O protegeria comigo tal como cuidou sempre de mim?

Severus moveu a cabeça em uma afirmação o que intensificou a ilusão na mirada esmeralda. No entanto, a momentânea alegria terminou quando Granger regressou correndo agitada.

Um estrondo fez cimbras o edifício.

— Atacam St. Mungo! —arquejou Hermione quase sem fôlego.

Ououououououououououououououououou


	10. Um adeus que rompe corações

Os três saíram ao corredor onde a gente corria desesperada, os visitantes se preocupavam por seus familiares hospitalizados e se apostavam na entrada de suas salas enquanto outros se organizavam com medimagos e enfermeiras para ir em defesa do hospital.

Harry aferrou a seu bebê contra seu peito, arquejou assustado apalpando-se os bolsos de seu pijama em busca de sua varinha sem importar que já sabia que não a levava consigo.

— Minha varinha! —implorou desesperado, um numeroso grupo de comensais acercavam-se com rapidez. — Onde está minha varinha?

Severus escutou lhe, mas não teve tempo de lhe responder ao se dedicar por completo a repelir algumas maldições que iam contra eles. Um raio escuro passou demasiado perto pelo que precisou saltar longe para poder esquiva-lo e seu coração deu um viro ao ver a Harry arrinconar-se contra uma parede enquanto continuava protegendo a seu filho com seu próprio corpo se estremecendo de horror ante o perigo que corria.

Conseguiu desfazer de um par de comensais que corriam para Harry com suas varinhas ameaçantes, mas por mais que tentava lhe era demasiado difícil poder se acercar a ele. Buscou a Hermione com a mirada, ela estava a menos distância e lutava com todas suas forças, o fazia bastante bem apesar de seus problemas.

— Granger, ajude a Potter! —gritou-lhe exasperado.

Hermione escutou lhe e assentiu, tentou acercar-se mais a seu amigo, mas um descuido fazer sair expulsada para a parede contrária.

Severus grunhiu, era demasiada má sorte. Viu como um comensal apareceu junto a Harry, já não podia fazer nada pelo defender, um calor frio lhe percorreu as costas enquanto impedia que o resto continuasse se acercando. Harry gritou quando o estranho tentou arrebatar a seu filho. O menino chorou e Severus quis correr para eles sem lhe importar baixar sua própria guarda.

Harry conseguiu a base de patadas e mordidas que o comensal não ficasse com o bebê.

— Está bem, Potter? —perguntou Severus chegando até ele.

— Não, não o estou! —bramou sem deixar de tremer e estreitar mais a seu filho contra seu peito. — Onde está minha maldita varinha?!

Foi então que ambos consertaram em Hermione, ao que parece não tinham visto quando conseguiu recuperar do ataque, ela saía nesse momento da habitação de Harry e levava sua varinha na mão.

— Pegue-a! —gritou-lhe arrojando-lhe desde o outro extremo do corredor, já não podia se acercar mais, tinham que continuar refreando aos comensais.

Harry conseguiu pegar sua varinha, mas quando quis se unir a Severus e Hermione na luta, só conseguiu o aparecimento de indefesas faíscas de cores que provocaram o riso dos comensais. Nem nas classes mais desastrosas de Oclumência Severus tinha visto em Harry tão expressão de frustração, seus olhos verdes retinham lágrimas de ira e medo enquanto retrocedia sem deixar de cobrir a seu bebê.

Isso foi mais do que pôde suportar, se embravecia pela debocha e a ofensa. Ele também não recordava tanta fúria em seu coração, não ia permitir que ninguém ousasse humilhar a Harry Potter, e toda essa coragem lhe ajudou a se desfazer de quase média dúzia de comensais em poucos segundos. No entanto continuavam chegando pelo fundo do corredor.

Foi então que outro estrondo soou. Severus reagiu a tempo para arrojar-se contra Harry e apartá-lo de um derrube. Por vários segundos não viram nada devido ao pó acumulado no ambiente, Severus só escutava a respiração agitada de Harry que não sabia que fazer para que seu bebê não se asfixiasse.

Com um feitiço Severus conseguiu aplacar a nuvem e então viu a Hermione parada em frente a eles, compreendeu que tinha sido sua aluna quem derrubasse o teto e dessa forma conseguiu pôr uma barricada que lhes mantinha a salvo, pelo menos temporariamente.

— Leve ao bebê, Professor. —pediu-lhe Harry colocando em seus braços.

— Não posso me ir e os deixar sozinhos, sua magia ainda não se estabiliza, Potter.

— Eu não importo! —exclamou desesperado. — Pelo que mais queira, você é o único que pode o sacar de aqui, lhe suplico, Professor! Salve a meu filho!

Severus quase tinha-se esquecido de respirar, era um tormento saber que o bebê corria demasiado perigo, mas era um tormento igual o pensar em se marchar e deixar a Harry sem proteção. Sentia seu coração romper-se em mil pedaços. Instintivamente abraçou a seu aluno tentando não lastimar ao bebê, Harry lhe correspondeu ao abraço por uns segundos ao todo silêncio. Severus sentia que essa despedida poderia ser para sempre se Harry não conseguia sair vivo desse lugar, mas não tinha nenhuma dúvida, o único que seu aluno pensava que valia a pena era assegurar a vida de seu filho.

— Não podemos perder tempo —incitou Harry se separando. — Não posso me ir com vocês, devo os distrair, por favor, você o tire daqui, e o entregue aos Bristow. Diga-lhes que têm que se ir já.

Severus duvidou, mas ao cabo de uns poucos segundos tomou ar para assentir. Harry sorriu-lhe agradecido, e com macieza despejo o rosto de seu bebê para beija-lo na testa enquanto lhe sussurrava  _"Amo-te, e agora te dou o melhor presente que eu nunca tive: uma vida normal"_

Suspirou e junto com Hermione abriram um boquete na parede de uma habitação desocupada, a magia de Harry conseguiu funcionar ainda que continuava sendo débil e errática. Chegaram a outro corredor que luzia despejado e então voltaram a cruzar mirada dantes de se despedir em silêncio. Hermione e Harry saíram correndo para sua direita onde ao final do corredor se vislumbrava mais briga, aí se uniram à equipe de medimagos, que, se não eram experientes em combates, estavam conseguindo defender o melhor possível seu lugar de trabalho.

Severus viu-lhes marchar-se. Pressionava-lhe notar a perturbação de Hermione e a convalescência de Harry, nenhum dos dois estava em condições de brigar ao máximo. Enviou seu Patronos pedindo ajuda, não podia dar ele mesmo, em seus braços tinha a mais importante das missões.

Girou sobre seus talones estudando a seu ao redor, as barreiras de San Mungo eram fortes, de modo que os comensais deviam ter entrado pela porta principal. Um verdadeiro descaro. Sua única oportunidade era encontrar uma lareira.

ououououououououououououououououou

Severus conseguiu. Teve que deixar fora de combate a um par de comensais que se cruzaram em seu caminho, e enganar a outros mais, correr o mais rápido que lhe permitiram suas pernas, e conseguir assim atingir o escritório do Diretor do hospital, a qual se encontrava já quase totalmente destruída. Três comensais prosseguiam-lhe e literalmente teve que se arrojar à lareira para poder fugir com seu bebê.

Não foi diretamente ao colégio, tivesse sido um grande erro lhes deixar livre o caminho, de modo que marchou para Diagonal aparecendo na livraria, saiu apressado antes de que lhe vissem e se misturou entre a gente. O bebê já não chorava e Severus lhe escutou só soluçar suavemente.

" _Deve ter fome"_  Supôs preocupado, ele não tinha ideia de como o alimentar nem de onde obter leite para acalmar sua necessidade. Apressou seu passo até encontrar-se em um beco solitário, desapareceu-se e apareceu em uma rua de Londres muggle. A vida decorria aí com toda normalidade de modo que por fim pôde respirar um pouco mais tranquilo.

Buscou uma farmácia onde a vendedora lhe ajudou a eleger o leite adequado e os biberões necessários para lhe dar de comer, e depois entrou a uma cafeteria, não tinha muita gente, mas aqueles que estavam lhe olhavam com desconfiança. Soube que não poderia ficar a alimentar ao menino, um homem com uma capa escura cheia de pó e fuligem e com um recém nascido em seus braços era demasiado suspeito, com só ver aos comensais soube que estavam por chamar à polícia.

Não lhe preocupava lutar contra eles, podia os vencer sem dificultar, mas não devia seguir chamando a atenção. Saiu com o bebê em seus braços caminhando até conseguir dar com um lugar apropriado para desaparecer-se, fazer em mais três ocasiões até chegar por fim à casa dos Bristow.

Assim que eles lhe viram souberam que o momento tinha chegado. Severus não demonstrou a grande dificuldade que teve para separar do bebê, o pôs suavemente em braços de Eloise quem lhe recebeu com lágrimas de felicidade.

— Devem alimentá-lo de imediato, não tive tempo do fazer. —disse-lhes enquanto entregava-lhe os biberões e o leite, Natalie ocupou-se de prepará-lo todo ao mesmo tempo que Edward e Leonard já se dedicavam a juntar sua escassa bagagem.

— Nos iremos agora mesmo. —informou-lhe Eloise. — Natalie conseguiu-nos um translador para o Brasil, mas não ficaremos aí, quer ver nossos planos, Professor?

Severus assentiu, não era o que tinham lembrado, Harry não tinha pedido saber onde estava o bebê, sua renúncia era total, no entanto não pôde se resistir. Viu na mente de Eloise que já tinham novas identidades, as conheceu e as memorizou, iriam a Brasil por um par de dias. Severus aprovou o refúgio que lhe mostrou a jovem loira, e depois soube que se mudariam a Austrália onde tinham comprado uma propriedade no campo.

— Está de acordo, Professor?

— Sim, parece-me que é o melhor. Só lhes peço que tenham a maior precaução, têm atacado St. Mungo. É óbvio que estão em busca do bebê, mas ninguém sabe de vocês até agora, tentem que siga sendo assim.

— O faremos.

Natalie voltou com o biberão já com o leite preparado e Eloise começou a alimentar ao bebê com tanto carinho como o faria uma verdadeira mãe.

— Escutem. —pediu-lhes Severus. — Sei que Potter não considera conveniente nenhuma comunicação, mas não me sentiria seguro sem saber se têm chegado sãos e salvos a seu destino.

Edward e Leonard trocaram uma mirada, e o primeiro foi quem animou-se a falar após uns segundos. Sacou de seu bolso um anel escuro com uma pedra pequena em forma triangular em seu centro e ofereceu-a ao Professor.

— Nós o falamos e achamos que é justa sua petição, não nos atrevíamos à mencionar mas queríamos lhe dar isto, Professor. —disse-lhe formalmente. — Passará desapercebido para os demais que acharão que é só uma aliança comum e corrente, mas a pedra, enquanto não mude a vermelho, quer dizer que tudo está bem.

Severus assentiu colocando em seu dedo e sentindo-se mais reconfortado ao saber que poderia saber se o bebê realmente estava a salvo.

Respirou fundo, o momento de despedir-se tinha chegado, mas não podia o fazer, simplesmente não podia lhe dizer "adeus" a esse pequeno corpinho e continuar de pé depois. O coração se lhe romperia e não estava disposto a compartilhar essa dor com ninguém, de modo que tão só voltou a lhes pedir que o cuidassem muito e se marchou sem ver ao bebê nem uma vez mais.

ououououououououououououououououou

Regressou a San Mungo em busca de Harry. O ataque tinha terminado, viu a Aurores ajudando aos pacientes a voltar a suas habitações e reconstruindo os deterioro, outros levavam a alguns comensais presos mas não eram todos, compreendeu que a maioria tinha conseguido fugir.

Não encontrou a Harry, mas sim a Hermione Granger quem repousava em uma cama, Weasley estava a seu lado a abraçando com firmeza. Depois se inteiraria que a garota tinha estado a ponto de receber um Avada e nesse dia tivesse sido o último de sua existência se Ronald não tivesse chegado a tempo para a defender.

Ao vê-lo, Hermione empalideceu ainda mais. A Severus parecia-lhe que não podia ter sangue em seu corpo, estava quase translúcida, mas agora podia a compreender, seus braços já vazios tinham um desafortunado significado.

— Foi-se a Hogwarts. —disse Ronald antes de que Severus conseguisse lhe perguntar algo.

Ao invés de sua amiga, Weasley estava corado. Snape não recordava quando tinha sido a última vez que lhe falasse diretamente, mas não era importante para ele. Menos em um momento como esse.

Assentiu e deu a volta sem emitir nenhuma palavra, mas atingiu a escutar que os dois jovens soluçaram tristemente. Invejou lhes, também tinha vontade de soluçar, de gritar, ansiava se encontrar um comensal perdido entre os corredores e desquitar com ele toda a impotência e a raiva de ter que ter renunciado a ver crescer a esse bebê que, em tão só uns minutos, lhe roubou o coração.

ououououououououououououououououou

Ao chegar a Hogwarts foi diretamente a seu dormitório, não duvidava que aí o estaria esperando Harry. E não se equivocou. O garoto caminhava de um lado a outro com desespero pela tardança, mas o que desviou a atenção do Professor foi uma ferida sangrante no braço direito de seu aluno.

— Está ferido. —manifestou apressando-se para ele com a intenção de revisar, mas Harry se recusou.

— Está bem, não dói quase nada… e o bebê? Pôde entregá-lo aos Bristow?

— Sim, eles já devem de estar fora do país agora. Satisfeito?

Harry assentiu ignorando a ironia de Severus.

— Você o viu. —disse com firmeza—. Queriam-no a ele, me disseram. Voldemort enviou a quase todos seus comensais, acho que o único que não estava era você, e obviamente agora já não pode ser espião, meu bebê era ameaçado demasiado e sei que fiz bem o afastando daqui.

— Em Hogwarts estaria a salvo. —protestou entre dentes.

— Tão a salvo como em St. Mungo! Se todos vocês querem arriscar suas vidas por mim não posso o evitar, mas eu não penso arriscar a de meu filho! —gritou exasperado, mas em seguida forçou-se a relaxar-se. — Fiz bem, ninguém me convencerá caso contrário. A sorte não é eterna, Professor, se não tivesse sido por Dumbledore teria morrido hoje, e se não tivesse sido por você, meu filho também estaria, mas quem pode assegurar que sempre terá alguém perto para ajudar.

— De acordo, acho que já não há remédio.

— Eu sei.

— E como se sente?

— Bem. —afirmou desviando a mirada para a porta. — Devo ir-me, prometi-lhe a Dumbledore que permitiria que Madame Pomfrey revisasse minha ferida quando você voltasse.

— Posso fazê-lo eu mesmo.

— Já tem feito demasiado por mim neste dia. —disse com a voz afogada e ainda a vista fixa na porta. — Devo ir-me.

Severus notou que os olhos de Harry brilhavam de lágrimas, mas se obrigava às reter, só que já não podia lhe enganar, sua tranquilidade era falsa. No entanto, não o dobrou com mais perguntas e lhe deixou se marchar. Ele também precisava estar a sós, ainda que o silêncio de seu dormitório lhe perfurava os ouvidos. Nunca em toda sua vida tinha sentido seus braços tão nus e sem propósito na vida desde que já não resguardara baixo sua proteção ao pequeno bebê.

Quando ficou só, apertou com força os punhos. Sentia-se furioso com Harry, não queria se sentir assim, ele não tinha direito a intervir em suas decisões, mas ainda que o tivesse bem claro não conseguia resignar-se.

Precisava desquitar-se de algum modo, e fazer com todo objeto que se atravessou em seu caminho. Os candelabros, almofadas, livros e tapeceira ficaram reduzidos a escombros, tanto por suas próprias mãos como por feitiços que imaginava lançar contra Voldemort.

Finalmente conseguiu acalmar-se, nunca poderia aceitar não ter mais a esse bebê, não importava que não fosse nada seu. Já o tinha decidido, em algum dia o iria buscar e o cuidaria por sempre.

Chamaram à porta e não tinha dúvida de quem seria. Foi a abrir sem molestar-se em arranjar o estropício, queria que Potter se desse conta de que também lhe afetava sua decisão. No entanto, quando abriu a porta e se topou com esse rosto suave e afligido sua resistência decadência.

Não queria lhe seguir culpando, ele somente tinha atuado como o creu mais conveniente. O único responsável era o Senhor Tenebroso e não descansaria até lhe fazer pagar por apagar o brilho na mirada verde.

Harry mantinha uma expressão desolada, parecia cansado de lutar contra seus próprios sentimentos e agora estava aí, tremendo notoriamente enquanto se aferrava com ambas mãos ao medalhão que pendurava de seu pescoço.

— Não pude resgatar todas as fotografias. —disse entrecortadamente, abriu o relicário e aí estava a fotografia de Severus sustentando ao bebê. — Mas fiquei com a melhor… deve ser suficiente verdade?

— Como está sua ferida? —perguntou desviando a conversa.

— Já não dói. —disse olhando seu braço vendado. — Ou acho que não dói… não há espaço em mim para outra dor.

— Potter…

Harry soluçou e Severus soube que por fim tinha chegado o momento em que o garoto fizesse catarses. Fazer entrar e fechar a porta colocando feitiços de privacidade, justo a tempo. Harry lançou-se a seus braços chorando desgarradoramente.

Severus quase assustou-se de não poder o manejar, seu aluno o abraçava com tanta força que seguramente lhe provocaria hematomas, mas não importava. Seu pranto era o mais triste e desolador que tinha presenciado nunca. E pouco a pouco aumentava até que seus soluços se tornaram em verdadeiros alaridos de horror.

— NÃO POSSO MAIS! —gritou Harry puxando ar, batalhava até para respirar. — MEU BEBE; QUERO A MEU BEBE!

— Potter, podemos ir por ele…

— NÃO! —negou removendo-se feramente, estava lutando com força contra essa ansiedade de sair correndo a buscar a seu filho. — Não posso, não devo o fazer, é o melhor para ele!

— Mas, olhe-se, não vai poder o suportar.

— Eu farei! Assim seja o último que faça, vou suportar esta dor tão terrível! Ai Deus, sinto que me morro! Juro que tenho perdido minha alma… hoje tenho perdido tudo em minha vida!

Severus sentiu um doloroso nodo na garganta que foi se incrementando com a impotência de não conseguir mitigar o pranto de Harry, este parecia estar a ponto de enlouquecer em qualquer momento. Se aferrava a seu Professor como a única tabela de salvação que podia o manter sensato ante a magnitude da agonia.

— Quisesse poder fazer algo por ajudar. —murmurou Severus totalmente entristecido. Harry seguia chorando, gritando tão forte que sua garganta poderia rebentar-se em qualquer momento.

Suavemente sustentou lhe em seus braços levando à cama para que descansasse. Em muito poucas horas tinha tido um bebê, renunciado a ele, lutado em uma batalha e ser ferido na mesma… era demasiado para uma alma tão sensível e doce. Não o merecia.

Harry seguiu removendo-se ainda no cômodo leito, rosnava como feroz ferida com ferro candente, como se sua pele estivesse envolvida em lumes lacerando, lhe queimando… lhe matando.

— Ajude-me! —suplicou pendurando do pescoço de Severus, este o sentiu tremer compulsivamente, a cama também vibrava… e os lustres semidestruídas se balançavam. A lareira lançou arfadas de fogo e rajadas de vento formavam redemoinhos a sua ao redor. — Não quero pensar mais! Ajude-me a suportar esta tortura, pelo que mais queira, lhe imploro, Professor! Ajude-me!

Severus soube que tinha que fazer algo ou caso contrário, a magia descontrolada de Harry causaria graves estragos, não somente em seu meio, também nele. Tinha passado meses com esses altibaixos em sua magia, mas agora estava realmente fora de controle.

Tinha que fazer algo, e o fez…. O beijou.

Ououououououououououououououououou


	11. Beijos que privam

Aquela foi a surpresa de sua vida.

Harry Potter não lhe recusou. Ao invés. Correspondeu ao beijo de imediato. Não foi um beijo suave, era agressivo, apaixonado, voraz. Um beijo ansioso e luxurioso. Um beijo nada próprio para um escolar.

Severus sentia a Harry pendurar de seu pescoço e atraí-lo com força mais cerca de seu corpo. Seus soluços tinham-se convertido em gemidos eróticos, suas lágrimas em arquejos entrecortados pelo prazer. E ele, Severus, o mantinha fortemente apertado contra si, com uma de suas mãos nas costas de seu aluno, a outra em sua nuca, o atraindo poderosamente para sua boca aberta.

Que delicioso lhe parecia o sabor de Harry Potter! Uma suavidade tão doce que lhe embriagava a coerência, o único que queria era seguir beijando por toda a eternidade, e pela forma em que Harry lhe correspondia parecia desejar o mesmo. Sua ansiedade não diminuía, seguiam se devorando como dois animais sedentos.

Como duas almas que finalmente tinham encontrado a segurança do refúgio baixo a tormenta.

Mas de repente, tudo terminou tão rápido como começou. Severus sentiu que Harry deixava de beija-lo e pensou que a bofetada não demoraria em aparecer. Mas não foi assim, só sentiu seu corpo lânguido em seus braços e quando buscou seu rosto o compreendeu. Harry tinha-se desmaiado.

ououououououououououououououououou

Severus não pôde dormir essa noite, caminhou de um lado a outro vendo a Harry sobre sua cama. Não tinha querido o acordar de seu desmaio, pois parecia que sua inconsciência deu passo ao sono, e a expressão de seu rosto não denotava sofrimento, inclusive até poderia se pensar que tinha doces pensamentos.

Em mudança ele, estava imerso em um inferno. Seu coração torturava-o enviando-lhe intensos sentimentos que jamais tinha sentido por ninguém.

Desde fazia um tempo tinha-se dado conta que Harry Potter lhe atraía e nunca se preocupou por isso. Após tudo era um homem que gostava dos homens, e Harry um jovenzinho atraente… imensamente atraente. O preocupante tivesse sido não sentir nada físico por ele, de modo que era justificável inclusive fantasiar com ter em sua cama… baixo seu corpo, o escutar gritar seu nome quando se enterrasse por completo nele.

Não era um pecado, após tudo jamais sucederia nada. Mas sucedeu.

E agora sabia que não era somente uma questão física. Implicava sentimentos bem mais profundos. Ainda queria seu corpo, o desejava como o mendigo ao pão, mais ainda que o ar que respirava, mas não somente isso. Ele queria em sua vida e queria dar a sua.

Pensar nisso lhe deixou tão impactado que se deixou cair de joelhos junto à cama. Tinha o rosto de Harry bem perto do seu, era demasiado formoso, isso sim devia ser um pecado. As pessoas comuns e correntes deveriam ter proibido ser tão belos. Mas claro, Harry Potter jamais tinha sido uma pessoa comum e corrente, por isso os deuses tinham que lhe dar essa angelical aparência.

Aí, olhando-lhe, perdeu totalmente a noção do tempo, mas ainda não amanhecia quando Harry começou a acordar. Pôs-se de pé tão rápido que esteve a ponto de perder o equilíbrio, as pernas se lhe tinham adormecido e nem conta se tinha dado. Antes de que Harry acordasse por completo, saiu fugindo ao banheiro.

Encerrou-se como se o estivessem perseguindo, o coração lhe batia tão rápido que lhe assustava. Olhou seu reflexo no espelho e assustou-se ainda mais, seu aspecto era horrível. Harry seguramente vomitaria quando o visse e recordasse que tinha unido sua boca à sua. Não soube nem porque, mas de repente se viu se lavando freneticamente o rosto, asseando-se todo o melhor possível e até penteando-se.

Que patético. Envergonhava-se de si mesmo por essas atitudes estúpidas. Não se precisava ter limpa a aparência para receber gritos e insultos. Ademais, provavelmente quando saísse do banheiro descobriria que Potter teria aproveitado a ocasião para se marchar e não ter que lhe ver.

Essa perspectiva ajudou-lhe imensamente, ainda que também lhe provocava um oco no estômago. De qualquer maneira tinha que a aproveitar, não se ia deixar intimidar por um menino. Respirou fundo e decidiu sair e enfrentar a situação, fosse como fosse.

Com uma atitude mais segura de si mesmo, ainda que as pernas seguiam lhe tremendo baixo seu túnica, regressou a sua habitação. Surpreendeu-lhe ter-se equivocado e ver que Harry continuava aí e sobretudo, que não luzia enfadado. O garoto estava recostado sobre os almofadões e olhava-lhe em silêncio mas com profunda tristeza. Severus se reprochou então por estar-se preocupando por um beijo quando Harry tinha rompida a alma.

— Sente-se melhor? —perguntou agradecendo a todos os deuses que sua voz se escutasse quase monótona.

— Sim, obrigado. —disse Harry esquivando sua mirada para a nada. — Ontem à noite estive fora de controle, mas asseguro-lhe que não voltará a suceder.

Severus não sabia se isso era uma advertência, mas não disse nada. Harry moveu-se um pouco palmeando um lugar junto a ele na cama lhe convidando a se acercar. Severus fazer, e sentou-se a seu lado com a plena tranquilidade de que aceitaria os reclamos e depois tudo terminaria para sempre.

— Devo desculpar-me pelo de ontem à noite, Potter.

— Ontem à noite?

— Não o recorda? —perguntou confundido, sem saber se agradecê-lo ou não.

— Ah, o beijo. —respondeu corando-se suavemente. — Não se preocupe, sei que não devia significar nada para você e só o fez para me submeter. Não estou enfadado, ao invés, agradeço que não tenham sido bofetadas. —concluiu tentando caçoar.

— Então, tudo bem?

— Não sei. —aceitou voltando à tristeza. — Achei que estaria feliz sentindo a meu filho a salvo, mas não é assim. Estou tranquilo, mas não feliz, não sei se possa me perdoar em algum dia por ser quem sou. —disse esfregando-se furioso a cicatriz em sua frente. — Despreocupe-se, o beijo não tem importância.

Severus achou que realmente devia relaxar-se com essas palavras mas seu orgulho ferido impediu-lhe. Que não tinha importância? Ra! É que talvez Potter não recordava a maneira tão selvagem em que lhe tinha beijado? Não se supunha que não gostava dos homens? Porque para ser um garoto heterosexual e que agora jurava não estar interessado no amor de ninguém nem de nada, se tinha comportado como um demônio da sensualidade. E claro que ele devia ter contribuído em algo!

No entanto conseguiu deixar sua vaidade a um lado, nada era mais importante que essa penumbra desoladora na verde mirada. E com a angústia que lhe proporcionavam seus sentimentos, notou que essa funesta sombra ia crescendo novamente e era seu dever impedir que voltasse a se apoderar de Harry. É esforço como nunca por esquecer também sua própria dor por esse bebê e tentar distrair a mente de seu aluno.

— Sim, suponho que devem o ter beijado mil vezes melhor em sua vida. —comentou sorrindo enquanto apoiava seu braço sobre a cama, ao outro lado do corpo de Harry e inclinava-se para ele.

— Não sei, foram diferentes.

— Nem sequer deve recordá-lo bem, se desmaiou ups!

— Desmaiei-me porque estava em choque. —protestou Harry sem molestar-se. — Se correspondi ao beijo foi essa a razão, Professor, lamento se se mal entendido.

— Eu não mal entendi nada.

Severus viu com esperança que os lábios de Harry se curvaram em uma tentativa de sorriso, era como se por fim captasse que toda essa conversa sobre o beijo fosse só outra tentativa mais para distrair de sua dor.

— Eu estava em crise. —repetiu pacientemente. — Agora mesmo poderia beija-lo e não sentir nada no absoluto.

— Bem, suponho que terei que lhe crer.

O professor se ergueu para apartar-se, decidiu que o melhor era não seguir com esse jogo demasiado perigoso, mas Harry lhe sujeitou do braço lhe impedindo se levantar, e para aumentar seu assombro, o beijou.

Severus fechou seus olhos ao sentir a caricia. Sua mente lutava contra seu coração, devia retirar-se antes de que fosse demasiado tarde mas não pôde. Sua alma lançou um alarido derrotado, já não tinha o menor assomo de nenhuma dúvida, Harry Potter se tinha apoderado de sua vontade.

O beijo era diferente. O monstro apaixonado da noite anterior tinha-se transformado em um ingênuo anjo que ronronava enquanto roçava seus lábios com os seus. Não teve intromissões alvoraçadas nem fretamentos impudicos, só mel e ternura. Um beijo como jamais tinha recebido Severus Snape em toda sua vida.

Gostou igual ou quiçá mais, teve caricias e sucções de suaves, aparentemente não perigosas, mas que seu coração lhe confirmou que o eram mais.

E outra vez, quando menos o esperou, tudo terminou. Harry caiu sobre a cama novamente desmaiado.

Era a situação mais irreal que Severus pensou em viver. Seu coração seguia batendo desaforado e o mundo girava-lhe vertiginosamente a seu ao redor, ele era quem devia se ter desmaiado, não cria ter suficiente oxigênio em seu cérebro para continuar consciente.

Sua pele continuava vibrando, sua alma transbordando de prazer, não queria renunciar a isso, e provavelmente era a razão pela que seu cérebro lhe mantinha acordo ante a grande cascata de emoções. E provavelmente também seria a razão pela que Harry se desmaiava, não estava preparado para isso.

Inclinou-se para ele o abraçando com cuidado, não queria que acordasse ainda e não deixou cair seu corpo por completo, tão só desejava seguir sentindo seu calor. Afundou seu rosto em seu pescoço farejando esse cheiro, acariciando com seu nariz o rebelde cabelo escuro extasiando-se de prazer.

— Harry… —lhe sussurrou ao ouvido. —… olha o que tem feito, tonto menino, tem provocado que me apaixone de ti.

ououououououououououououououououou

Quando Harry acordou, Severus já estava sentado em uma cadeira apartada, lhe observando em espera de que abrisse os olhos. Sua expressão era triunfante, quase zombadora e Harry se corou.

Essa era a decisão que Severus tinha tomado, não podia se apartar de Harry sem importar o risco que corria. Estava apaixonado e da pessoa equivocada, nunca obteria nada dele, mas já era humanamente impossível renunciar a sua presença.

Ser sarcástico era a única careta que poderia o ajudar.

— Zero e vão dois, Potter. —debochou-se amistosamente.

— Aceito-o. —disse Harry derrotado. — Perdi, mas doravante você deveria portar um letreiro de Risco para a saúde.

— Bah, ninguém mais seria tão débil.

— Débil!... bom, nem como me defender agora. —riu a gargalhada aberta.

Severus observou-lhe, esse riso fazia-lhe feliz. Como era possível que algo tão simples como um riso pudesse lhe provocar um sentimento tão magnânimo?

Depois, viu que Harry respirava fundo tentando se acalmar e poder falar com tranquilidade.

— Obrigado. —disse-lhe com um sorriso. — Achei que nunca ia voltar a rir em minha vida. Professor, você é um homem maravilhoso.

Severus só sorriu. Harry continuava achando que todo era um modo do distrair. E estava bem assim. Era melhor que pensasse dessa forma.

ououououououououououououououououou

Um pouco mais tarde, Harry tomava seu café da manhã na cama do professor, este não lhe tinha permitido se levantar, muito menos regressar a sua Torre onde não poderia estar seguro de que guardaria o devido repouso. Harry não objetou nada, gostava de estar aí e seguir conversando com Snape. O garoto não o disse, mas Severus estava convencido de que Harry temia voltar a cair na instabilidade emocional se não tinha a seu lado a quem pudesse o controlar.

— Delicioso. —gemeu Harry lambendo a colher do creme doce que cobria sua fruta.

Severus guardou-se seu comentário, mas a imagem de Harry o transtornava, era demasiado sensual até para comer… ou se teria voltado louco já? Quase divertido por sua ideia, sorriu e foi sentar-se a seu lado na cama, desfrutaria de sua loucura.

— É bom que lhe agrade, tem que se repor cedo para recuperar forças.

— Me sinto forte. —assegurou com vigor. — E ainda que é bom ser consentido um pouco, é imprescindível regressar ao treinamento, Professor podemos começar hoje mesmo?

— Não é conveniente, sua magia segue instável e lhe será difícil não provocar estropícios.

— Mas me esforçarei, eu prometo! É só que não quero perder nem um minuto mais de tempo. Voldemort deve achar que tenho a meu bebê aqui e pode atacar em qualquer momento.

Severus ia a refutar suas palavras, mas uma dor queimante no antebraço fez-lhe apertar seus lábios.

— Que passa? —perguntou Harry notando que algo raro sucedia, pôs a bandeja do outro lado da cama para poder se acercar mais a seu professor, este tentou se levantar e ao o impedir sujeitando do braço, Harry lhe provocou mais dor. — Oh, Deus, está-lhe chamando!

— Está furioso. —reconheceu tentando mostrar-se relaxado. — Em realidade surpreende-me que tenha demorado tanto em me chamar.

— Mas não irá verdade? Ele sabe que lhe traiu, quererá o matar, Professor.

Snape não pôde evitar que seu corpo se estremecesse com uma cálida sensação bastante agradável ao perceber a preocupação de Harry por ele. Levou sua mão ao rosto de seu aluno acariciando-o inocentemente.

— Tranquilo, obviamente não penso ir.

— Promete?

— Não confia em mim?

— Sim, mas…

Alguém chamou à porta nesse momento e Severus aproveitou para terminar com a conversa. Seria um suicídio ir ao chamado de Voldemort, mas não podia evitar pensar em que também poderia lhe dar pistas falsas o afastando de Harry e do bebê o tempo suficiente para que seu aluno terminasse de se recuperar e pudesse lutar sem risco.

Suas sobrancelhas alçaram-se com assombro ao ver a Ronald na porta. Tinha sua mirada baixa e novamente esse odioso corado nas bochechas. Não estava de humor para o suportar de modo que se girou entrando à habitação.

— Buscam-lhe, Potter. Esperarei em meu despacho.

— Professor jure-me que não irá a nenhum outro lado! —insistiu Harry agoniado, a ponto de sair da cama.

Severus foi para ele o regressando com macieza a seu leito, lhe sorriu para o tranquilizar e teve que lhe prometer que não se iria mais longe de seu despacho. E estava disposto a cumprir com sua palavra, após tudo, sentia algo de curiosidade por inteirar do motivo da presença de Ronald nesse lugar, não se esquecia que tinham discutido a última vez que os visse juntos.

Colocou um feitiço na porta que lhe separava da habitação para poder os ver e os ouvir sem que eles suspeitassem. Viu que Ronald se manteve na porta até que Harry lhe pediu que entrasse. O ruivo não disse nada por encontrar a seu amigo na cama do Professor, mas seu rosto não conseguiu ocultar seu desconcerto.

— Sinto ter que te buscar aqui, Harry, mas Hermione me pediu que o fizesse e comprovar que estava bem.

— Estou bem, obrigado. Como está ela?

— Pior. —respondeu com um gesto de preocupação que não conseguiu ocultar. — Está muito triste pelo que fez com o bebê.

— Ron…

— Já não diga nada. Somos seus amigos e não nos fica mais remédio que o aceitar, mas não nos peça que estejamos felizes.

— Sei que é difícil, eu também não o estou, mas agora há a esperança de que meu bebê está a salvo agora e terá uma vida longa e feliz sem ninguém que lhe persiga e lhe faça miserável.

— E como o saber? —questionou sem poder evitar certo reproche, mas em seguida tomou ar profundamente e suavizou sua expressão. — Melhor vou-me, Harry, alegra-me ver que não está tão mau como o imaginamos.

— Não quer te ficar a tomar um chá conosco?

— Não. —negou de imediato dirigindo à porta.

— Ron… —deteve-lhe Harry dantes de que conseguisse chegar à saída. —… Você tem uma família, a ama e valoriza mais que nada no mundo, eu também queria que meu filho vivesse uma vida como a sua, não me odeie por isso, por favor me perdoa?

— Não me pergunte agora, amigo, não quero te mentir. Não sei se deu conta que foi um golpe duro para todos, pessoalmente me doeu demasiado. Sabe? Precisamente porque amo a minha família, e você é parte dela, é que esta situação me entristece. É meu irmão ainda que não leve meu sangue, de modo que me imaginava que seria padrinho de seu bebê e lhe cuidaria como seu tio. Foi minha culpa, fiz-me demasiadas ilusões, agora terei que resignar-me à ideia de que meus futuros filhos não conhecerão a seu primo André.

— André?

— Tinha que chamar de alguma forma. Ainda que não devamos o mencionar nunca, em minha mente e em meu coração tinha que ter um nome, não podia seguir me referindo a ele como "bebê" nem fingir que nunca existiu. Em algum dia, apesar de que não o vejamos, crescerá e deixará de ser tão pequeno.

Ron sorriu com tristeza antes de desaparecer depois de a porta. Ao ver que já podia voltar a sua habitação, Severus o fez e viu a Harry olhando a fotografia dentro do relicário enquanto um par de suaves lágrimas escorregavam por suas bochechas.

— Está bem, Potter?

— Estou. —afirmou empecendo enquanto limpava-se as lágrimas e obrigava-se a voltar a sorrir. — Meu bebê tem um nome, chama-se André.

Severus sentiu que era um sorriso sincero, mas jamais voltaria a ser a mesma tão enche de doçura e brilho que enfeitou o rosto de Harry quando este teve a seu filho em braços.

Em silêncio foi a sentar a seu lado e teve que conter um gemido de prazer quando Harry se recostou sobre seu peito lhe permitindo olhar a fotografia com ele. Assim continuaram por um longo tempo, abraçados, desejando em silêncio ter algo mais que um pequeno retrato em suas mãos e gravando em seu coração aquela imagem de um bebê que os tinha unido por sempre… ainda que nenhum dos dois conseguia imaginar o sublime dessa conexão.

Ouwuouqeuqoeuoeuoqeueuoeuoeuqo


	12. No dia final

Duas semanas tinham passado, e Severus notava com fúria que Harry era centro de infinidade de miradas, tinha quem tinham reproche em seus olhos, outra compaixão, uns mais insalubre curiosidade, outros debocha. Weasley e Granger vislumbravam tristeza. Em ninguém se via entendimento, inclusive pareciam ofendidos de que Harry continuasse estudando como se nada tivesse passado.

Eles não entendiam realmente sua dor, não tinham presenciado essa noite em que o mundo se derrubou aos pés de Harry. No entanto, tinha que reconhecer que, muito no fundo, continuava molesto. Estranhava muito ao bebê, a André, e muitas vezes teve que se obrigar a não ir em sua busca, o único que lhe continha era esse pensamento que se forçava a repetir uma e outra vez:  _"Você não tem direito, ainda que te doa, não é seu filho, só de Harry e só ele tem poder sobre seu destino"._

A véspera dantes de iniciar as férias de inverno, Severus buscou a Harry por todo o castelo, tinha uma notícia para ele que ansiava lhe comunicar. Lhe intrigou não encontrar na torre de Gryffindor nem no comedor, buscou na cada rincão até que por fim lhe encontrou em um salão antigo localizado no alto da torre de astronomia. As janelas estavam rompidas e o vento gelado entrava com fúria fazendo voar a capa de Harry.

— Potter, que faz aqui? —lhe repreendeu enquanto acercava-se e colocava um feitiço que desviava o vento e os copos de neve para que não os golpeassem no rosto.

— Desfrutando a paisagem.

— Vá gostos, é um dia muito frio. Em fim, buscava lhe para informar-lhe que seus novos exames médicos foram favoráveis, podemos iniciar seu treinamento amanhã mesmo.

— Para valer? —questionou emocionado. — Ao fim, achei que não seria nunca!

— Já vê, era questão de paciência.

Harry assentiu, mas Severus notou que já não lhe prestava toda sua atenção, e ao buscar a origem de sua mirada descobriu que lá abaixo, junto ao lago, Hermione e Ronald passeavam entre a neve.

— Têm voltado a discutir? Ou porque não está com eles?

— Não temos discutido, mas não me sinto cômodo, não conseguem dissimular seu desconcerto, e em verdade me preocupo por Hermione, acho que começa a me odiar.

— Não diga isso, sua amiga é incapaz de sentir algo assim.

— Quisesse pensá-lo, mas me esquiva a mirada o mais que pode. Ontem à noite escutei ruídos na Sala Comum e baixei a ver, era sua voz, mas quando entrei estava sozinha, isso não é normal verdade? Perguntei-lhe se falava com alguém e só se encolheu de ombros me dizendo que era Dobby lhe oferecendo mais mantas para o frio. Quis comprová-lo e chamei-o, mas Dobby não apareceu, ele sempre responde a meu chamado, a não ser que não esteja no castelo e suponho que Dumbledore devia o ter enviado a alguma diligência, de modo que Hermione mentiu.

— Esqueça-o, não tem caso que se preocupe, eles entenderão, tarde ou temporão.

Harry suspirou resignado a não poder fazer nada mais que esperar a que seus amigos compreendessem que já não tinha marcha atrás. Severus acercou-se mais à janela e ambos calaram ao notar algo estranho no horizonte. O céu, dantes branco e nublado, agora adquiria uma tonalidade vermelha, mas não era assunto de tormenta nem nada pelo estilo. Algo tenebroso se acercava e o souberam de imediato.

— Potter, tem que ir ao escritório de Dumbledore e se refugiar aí.

— Não é tempo de refúgio, Professor… já sabe do que se trata, ele vem já e devo o enfrentar.

— Não seja tonto, não é o momento adequado e…

— Ron e Hermione! —exclamou assustado recordando que seus amigos estavam no lago, desde aí não poderiam ver o que sucedia.

Harry já não escutou a Snape e saiu correndo para a escada, tinha que lhes ir advertir. Severus foi atrás dele, mas à cada estudante que se encontrava no caminho lhe pedia que desse a voz de alarme e refugiassem aos mais pequenos em seus dormitórios. Teve sorte e encontrou-se a Dumbledore, este não precisou de demasiadas explicações, assim que soube o que sucedia enviou seu Patronos à Ordem do Fénix, eles dariam a alerta ao Ministério.

Quando Harry e Severus chegaram aos pátios, se escutou um ruído ensurdecedor. Era Voldemort tentando romper as barreiras do castelo. Ron e Hermione também o ouviram e ao olhar ao colégio viram a Harry lhes fazendo senhas para que voltassem.

No entanto, só Ron obedeceu. Hermione permaneceu em seu lugar sem mostra de querer salvar-se. O ruivo deu-se conta que não o seguia quando viu que Harry e a Snape não se detinham e ao se girar viu a sua amiga olhando a porta do colégio. Regressou rapidamente sobre seus passos sujeitando do braço para regressar.

Harry e Severus estavam a ponto de chegar a eles quando viram que a grade que bordeava Hogwarts era desprendida de suas dobradiças e saía voando ao céu. Hermione libertou-se de Ron e correu para Voldemort que aparecia seguido de um grupo de comensais a seu redor. Atrás tinha muitos mais, centos deles.

Severus não compreendia o que Hermione estava fazendo, mas se apressou a tomar a Harry da mão e impedir que a seguisse.

— Deixe-me, vai matá-la!

— Não, Potter, não pode se arriscar agora dessa maneira.

De repente, ante o assombro de todos, viram a Hermione cair de joelhos em frente a Voldemort. O coração de Harry, Ron e Severus deteve-se momentaneamente, aquilo tinha que ser um erro, Hermione não podia lhes fazer isso, ela não.

Severus viu que o Senhor Escuro continha um mordaz sorriso, trocou umas palavras com a castanha que ninguém atingiu a escutar. Dumbledore apareceu nesse instante e se surpreendeu-lhe a cena não o demonstrou, caminhou decidido até onde se encontrava seu eterno inimigo.

E então… Crucio!

Hermione se convulsionou no chão presa do feitiço. Harry quis correr a ajudá-la, não importava se tinha ou não traição, era sua amiga, e não suportava a ver sofrer, mas Severus atingiu ao abraçar com força lhe impedindo se afastar dele. Gritou e forcejou, mas tudo foi inútil.

Viram a Ron, ele estava mais perto, e sem o pensar duas vezes tirou sua varinha com a intenção de atacar a Voldemort. Obviamente seus seguidores não lhe permitiram e com um feitiço o arrojaram longe daí. Dumbledore chegou até Voldemort no justo instante em que este detinha a tortura sobre Hermione.

O Diretor e Voldemort falaram, era uma cena muito estranha. Nem Harry nem Severus podiam saber o que diziam, e ainda que o garoto tentava ainda poder se libertar, não o conseguia. Ao longe, Ron conseguiu recuperar do ataque, e aproveitando que ninguém lhe punha atenção se deslizou até chegar junto a Hermione que jazia na neve.

Cuidadosamente cobriu-a com seu corpo enquanto arrastava-a longe daí. Harry já não podia lhe prestar atenção a Voldemort, sua prioridade era ver que seus amigos estivessem a salvo, e quando o considerou oportuno, afrouxou os músculos de seu corpo.

— Deixe-me ir a eles. —suplicou preocupado. — Prometo-lhe que não me acercarei a Voldemort ainda.

— Irei com você.

Severus seguiu o exemplo de Ron, caminhou com Harry, mas interpondo seu corpo em olho de ataque, ninguém poderia chegar a seu aluno sem dantes o matar a ele, e não ia a deixar tão fácil.

— Que sucedeu? —perguntou Harry a Ron quando os quatro se encontraram no caminho.

— Não o sei, Hermione lhe disse algo sobre um trato… Ai, Harry, nunca a tinha escutado tão desesperada, mas nossa Hermione não pode nos trair, não o crerei nunca nem ainda que o tenha visto.

— É verdade, ela não o faria, deve ter uma explicação. Faz favor, leva ao castelo.

Hermione estava acordada, mas sua mirada perdida no nada, como se não estivesse aí presente, seus belos olhos castanhos não tinham vida enquanto derramavam silenciosas lágrimas de derrota. Só reagiu com um frio estremecimento quando Harry chamou a Dobby para que ajudasse a Ron, mas o elfo novamente não apareceu.

— Terá que a levar você só, Weasley. —disse-lhe Severus. — Nós cuidaremos suas costas, mas se apresse.

Ron assentiu, pela primeira vez sem corar-se ao escutar que Snape lhe chamava, nessa ocasião estava demasiado assustado por sua amiga para se dar oportunidade de sentir nada mais.

Harry e Severus cumpriram sua palavra e vigiaram que ninguém lhes atacasse até chegar ao castelo, então voltaram a pôr atenção a Dumbledore. Voldemort riu de uma maneira tão macabra que já não lhes deixou lugar para dúvidas, era o dia da batalha. E Severus achava que morreria de angústia, Harry não tinha tido tempo de se preparar.

— Seu querido Diretor não aceita evitar a morte de seus demais alunos, Potter! —gritou Voldemort com debocha. — Agora eles morrerão, mas você também.

O exército do Senhor Tenebroso rompeu filas para iniciar a batalha. Uma dúzia deles se agruparam unindo suas varinhas e ao mesmo tempo lançaram um Bombarda que destruiu a Torre de Astronomia. Harry arquejou assustado esperando que ninguém no interior do castelo saísse ferido.

Severus sujeitou-lhe da mão infundindo-lhe valor, aquilo seria um massacre. Não tinha forma de poder lutar contra todo um exército somente eles três. Nem sequer chegando a Ordem da Fênix com todo o grupo de Aurores.

Como se os tivesse chamado com a mente, todos eles apareceram dispersos pelos terrenos de Hogwarts. Mesmo assim, os comensais superavam-nos em número. Severus compreendeu que a única forma de ganhar era que Harry derrotasse a Voldemort. Sem seu líder, os demais já não teriam valor para continuar.

Começou o intercâmbio de feitiços, e ainda que Harry quis correr a ajudar, Snape não lhe permitiu. Combateu com quanto comensal pusesse lhe enfrente, mas sempre mantendo a Harry baixo resguardo. Um par de Aurores compreenderam seu plano e protegeram sua retaguarda enquanto avançavam para onde Dumbledore e Voldemort combatiam com seus mais poderosos feitiços.

— Que faz? —lhe reprochou Harry ao ver-se protegido tão escandalosamente. — Quero lutar também!

— E o fará, mas não perca tempo com os extras.

Harry piscou surpreendido do humor de Snape, mas assentiu obediente. A Severus também lhe preocupava que seu aluno não tivesse tido oportunidade de provar sua magia, já podia realizar alguns feitiços singelos sem explodir nada, mas não estava seguro de poder empregar toda sua potência com as maldições sem provocar alguma catástrofe. Sentiu o estremecimento na mão de Harry, não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que compartilhavam o mesmo temor. Sentiu-o tentar se soltar e soube que era por ele, pelo medo a lastimar a inocentes, e não tinha ninguém mais próximo que ele mesmo, mas nem isso o faria desistir de sua missão. Aferrou ainda mais a mão do jovem de óculos disposto a não se separar nem um centímetro de seu lado.

Voldemort deteve sua luta com Dumbledore quando Harry já estava o suficientemente perto. Ele era seu objetivo principal. Aproveitando o que considerou um erro de seu adversário, Dumbledore cercou a área colocando uma barreira entre eles quatro e o resto da batalha.

— Oh que valente, três contra um. —troçou-se Voldemort sem mostrar temor nem dar-lhe importância a que seus mais próximos seguidores já tentavam romper a barreira sem sucesso.

Olhou a Snape com ira, desde fazia dias sonhava com esfola-lo vivo, ele tinha frustrado sua primeira tentativa de levar ao menino, mas agora o pagaria caro. Mas Severus não tinha medo, estava disposto a morrer se era necessário, ainda que para seu assombro, Harry de imediato investiu os papéis e se colocou em frente a ele.

— De modo que importa com seu professor Potter? —sibilou com maldade. — Mais ainda que seu próprio filho?

— Não o nomeie sequer, sua existência se mancha sendo pronunciada por tua putrefata boca.

— Pensa que o puseste a salvo? —perguntou sem responder a suas ofensas. — Acha que tenho vindo aqui a buscá-lo?

Severus teve um mau pressentimento, Voldemort estava demasiado seguro de si mesmo, como se tivesse a partem pelo cabo apesar de se encontrar rodeado. Dissimuladamente olhou seu anel e esperou que realmente funcionasse porque a pedra ainda não se voltava vermelha.

— Não lhe ponha atenção, Potter. —lhe sussurrou ao notar que Harry também se estremecia de terror. — André está a salvo, prometo.

Harry assentiu confiando em Snape e levantou sua varinha contra Voldemort sem que sua mão tremesse nem um pouco.

— Não se apoderará de meu filho nunca, Tom, e para isso deve morrer.

— Duvido-o, Potter. Se realmente preocupa-te por teu engendro deve entregar-te a mim, te prometo que te matarei sem dor. —disse com um diabólico sorriso. — Informo-te que de qualquer maneira terei a esse menino em minhas mãos muito cedo, de ti depende de se o uso vivo, ou morto, para mim não há diferença.

Harry arquejou assustado, mas Severus voltou a colocar-lhe uma mão em seu ombro estreitando suavemente. O garoto assentiu voltando a depositar sua confiança em seu professor.

— Parece que te acercaste muito a meu apreciado Snape. —cuspiu com ódio. —Que, Potter, não me dirá que ele é o pai de seu filho?

— Não falarei mais de meu bebê contigo! Sei que tenta me distrair, algo espera, mas não te darei o gosto de te sair com a sua.

Harry e Severus viram que Dumbledore lhes fazia uma senha, e ainda que não era clara para Harry, decidiu proceder. Pronunciou a imperdoável arrojando o mortal raio verde sobre Voldemort. Este se apartou a tempo evitando cair morto e contra-atacou da mesma maneira. Nessa ocasião foi Severus quem evitou que Harry morresse arrojando ao andar com ele.

Dumbledore voltou a fazer-lhes a senha e nessa ocasião, quando Harry se pôs em pé lançando seu seguinte Avada e Voldemort tentou se mover para não ser atingido, o raio também desviou seu curso e ante a mirada assombrada de todos os que viam a cena, se introduziu no peito do monstro lhe fazendo cair morto ao instante.

Dumbledore não conteve um sorriso triunfal. Tinham ganhado, e sabia ele e o sabiam os comensais que, correndo a voz a seus colegas, desapareciam se introduzindo na espessura do Bosque Proibido.

Harry caiu ao chão, os joelhos tremiam-lhe. Trocou uma mirada de agradecimento ao Diretor ao compreender que algo tinha conseguido fazer para que Voldemort não pudesse esquivar a maldição. Severus se aconchegou a seu lado abraçando-lhe com alívio.

— Tudo tem terminado, Potter, será melhor que voltemos ao castelo e Poppy o revise.

— Sinto-me bem. —declarou Harry, mas quando quis se levantar as pernas continuavam sem lhe responder adequadamente.

— Mas não o está. Encontrava-se débil ainda e se esforçou demasiado, tem que descansar.

Harry assentiu, mas não permitiu que Snape lhe sustentasse em braços, lhe envergonhava que o fizesse frente a tanta gente, de modo que somente se apoiou em seu braço para poder se sustentar ao caminhar.

Nenhum dos dois quis pôr atenção ao que sucedia a seu ao redor onde os Aurores, junto com Dumbledore, se encarregavam de capturar a quanto comensal fosse possível.

Chegaram até a enfermaria. Harry surpreendeu-se ao vê-la cheia de feridos, tinha tido pouca oportunidade de ver a batalha a seu redor e não soube que vários alunos se tinham unido à briga. Rapidamente Pomfrey indicou-lhe a Snape onde podia recostar a Harry.

— Não me sinto tão mau. —protestou Harry. — Essa cama pode-a ocupar outra pessoa.

— Isso não está a discussão agora. —disse Snape. — Permita que Pomfrey lhe revise e depois poderá retirar a sua Torre.

Harry assentiu e ocupou a cama com obediência enquanto buscava a seu redor a Hermione. Encontrou-a ao outro lado da enfermaria, Ron estava junto a ela lhe sujeitando suavemente da mão. Ambos amigos trocaram uma mirada de tristeza, parecia que a jovem castanha não estava nas melhores condições.

Severus não soube que dizer para lhe consolar, e ademais não teve tempo. Ao encher a jarra de água notou um reflexo vermelho em seu dedo que lhe traspassou a alma. O ruído que fez a vasilha ao cair ao chão chamou a atenção de todos os presentes.

Ououououououououououououououououou


	13. Sangue derramado

Severus se ergueu com rapidez grunhindo e culpando a instabilidade da mesa pelo desastre. Não se esperou a dizer nada mais, saiu da enfermaria pretextando ter que ajudar aos Aurores e à Ordem na captura a mais comensais.

No entanto, passou de longe pelos terrenos do colégio até chegar fora dos limites. Dumbledore já tinha voltado a colocar as defesas e não lhe foi possível se desaparecer senão até estar do outro lado da grade.

Durante o caminho criou rapidamente um plano. Não podia ir até Austrália de uma maneira legal, os trâmites lhe levariam demasiadas complicações e retardos, de modo que se apareceu diretamente em Knockturn, aí conhecia a alguém que podia lhe conseguir um Translador já preparado para qualquer parte do mundo e sem ser detectado por nenhuma aduana de nenhum Ministério.

De modo que, antes do amanhecer, Severus já estava em Sidney, agora vinha o mais complicado: encontrar aos Bristow. Eles não lhe tinham deixado nenhuma direção por óbvia segurança, mas tinha algumas bases para começar a buscar. Precisou de sua magia na cada momento para enfeitiçar a várias pessoas que lhe guiassem.

Toda a manhã a passou sem nenhum resultado e começava a se desesperar quando leu um diário com a reportagem de uma estranha explosão que fez voar um par de granjas no dia anterior. Não o pensou duas vezes e se dirigiu para lá.

Concentrou-se em perguntar a várias pessoas sobre o paradeiro dos Bristow em suas novas identidades, nenhuma delas pôde lhe dar relatórios concretos, era como se os Bristow tivessem evitado se acercar demasiado a ninguém sem os ter conhecido bem dantes. Finalmente conseguiu dar com uns granjeiros que lhe falaram sobre uns novos vizinhos cuja aparência coincidiam, só que não os tinham visto desde a explosão.

Sem importar-lhe os comentários, Severus dirigiu-se até o sítio que lhe mencionaram tinha sido alugada a essa nova família. Com o coração apertado de angústia viu a propriedade feita pedaços na ala oeste. Só ficava em pé uma pequena parte dela, mas estava enegrecida de cinzas como se seu interior tivesse sido devorado pelo fogo.

Não quis se deter a pensar em nada, simplesmente entrou se obrigando a afastar qualquer pressentimento fatalista, não saberia que fazer se entre os restos encontrava as provas de que o pequeno André tivesse falecido aí.

Chamou a Eloise e Leonard, mas ninguém respondeu. A Natalie e Edward, e o silêncio continuou ponderando o lugar. A esperança começava a abandonar lhe, sobretudo ao olhar as indiscutíveis impressões de que aquele lugar tinha sido o palco de uma batalha e não o de uma explosão qualquer, mas novamente olhou o anel, continuava em vermelho, e quis pensar que era um sinal de que o bebê seguia vivo, ainda que em perigo.

Usou sua varinha para enfeitiçar o chão que calcava em busca de sangue ou corpos, mas nada sucedeu, mas de repente notou algo estranho, era como se sentisse um chamado de auxilio. Girou sobre si mesmo voltando a chamar aos habitantes da casa e novamente não teve sucesso. Estava a ponto de sair quando notou algo estranho em uma janela, a paisagem não luzia igual que nas demais, parecia borroso, como se fosse um sinal defeituosa.

Teve que empregar vários Finite Incantatem para terminar com o feitiço e a janela se converteu em uma porta que conduzia à cozinha da casa. Estava tudo destruído, mas seu coração deu um brinco de gozo ao ver a André sobre um montão de mantas que lhe mantinham abrigado. A seu lado, a doce Anabela mantinha-se abraçando-se a si mesma e a uma de suas bonecas rompida de um braço e o cabelo queimado. Não parecia ser a mesma que conhecesse, sua alegria se tinha ido e grossas lágrimas escorregavam por suas bochechas. Seus cachos negros despenteados marcavam uma carita demasiado triste para uma pequena menina.

Chegou até eles em um par de passos. Deixou sair o ar de seus pulmões devolvendo-lhe a alma ao corpo quando comprovou que André só dormia, mas essa mesma alma se rompia ao ver a Anabela se estremecendo de medo.

— Tranquila, pequena não me reconhece? Sou o Professor Snape.

Anabela olhou-lhe detidamente enquanto limpava-se as lágrimas e assentiu, deixou de tremer mas não se mostrou tranquila, timidamente levantou seu braço assinalando outro rincão da cozinha. Severus volteou e viu um corpo. Pediu-lhe à menina que continuasse em seu lugar e ele se acercou para onde Edward jazia no chão.

Sabia que não podia estar morto, pois ninguém mais pôde ter invocado o feitiço de proteção. No entanto, quando esteve a seu lado, comprovou que não podia guardar muitas esperanças. O jovem Auror abriu os olhos ao vê-lo e pareceu ter um momento de luz em sua mirada tão destruída.

— Graças ao céu… que está aqui. —disse entrecortadamente, era evidente que sofria de muita dor. — Temi não suportar até sua chegada.

— Que sucedeu, Edward?

— Comensais. —disse com angústia, seus olhos refletiram o horror vivido e novas lágrimas apareceram. — Vinham por Matthew… o bebê.

— Mas como puderam o localizar?

— Uma enfermeira… mencionaram que uma enfermeira colocou um feitiço rastreador em Matty.

Severus apertou os lábios, furioso consigo mesmo por não ter conseguido o detectar antes de entregar o bebê baixo o cuidado dos Bristow. Voltou a comprovar que inimigos tinha em todos lados e sentiu fúria é que não iam deixar em paz a uma indefesa criatura?

— Onde estão Eloise e Leonard? E Natalie?

— Morreram. —confirmou o temor de Severus, um soluço brotou de sua garganta ante a perda de sua família. — Eloise defendeu-os com sua vida, prometo que nunca deixamos que pusessem uma mão em cima de Matthew.

— Edward, lamento, quis pensar que estavam a salvo. Não tinha ideia do perigo que corriam.

— Nós sim. —disse respirando dificultosamente. — Mas aceitamos, Professor, não deve se sentir culpado. Todos amamos a Matthew como um dos nossos, lhe prometemos a Harry Potter e cumprimos de coração. Natalie, ainda ferida de morte, foi quem conseguiu os salvar… ela tirou o feitiço que levava Matty e projetou uma falsa imagem minha e dos meninos fugindo pelo campo… os comensais foram atrás deles mas já era demasiado tarde para minha família… e para mim. Se tenho suportado é porque não quero morrer sem saber que Matthew e Anabela estão a salvo.

— Estão-no, eu cuidarei de ambos sempre, te prometo.

— Estou seguro de que o fará. Faz favor, Anabela não tem mais família… ama a Matthew como irmão… não os separe.

Severus assentiu com uma muda promessa de que assim o faria, e pareceu que isso era o único que Edward esperava para poder morrer tranquilo. Quando o corpo do jovem Auror perdeu todo rastro de vida, Anabela deixou escapar um soluço. Severus olhou-a… "pobre pequena" foi o primeiro que sua mente pôde processar.

ououououououououououououououououou

Severus conseguiu regressar a Hogwarts com os dois meninos sem que ninguém lhe visse. Era quase de madrugada, e para seu assombro, Anabela não tinha dormido nada em todo esse tempo. Encarregou-se pessoalmente de banha-los e queimar a roupa que levavam, toda manchada de fuligem e até sangue seco, que felizmente não era deles. Encolheu um de seus suéteres para cobrir à menina, e a André o envolveu em suaves mantas de algodão enquanto lhe preparava seu alimento.

— Não quer dormir um pouco? —perguntou-lhe à menina que não deixava de seguir por toda a habitação enquanto ele passeava alimentando a André.

— Não, mamãe me pediu que o cuidasse. —disse sem poder conter um bocejo.

— Agora estou eu para os cuidar a ambos, veem, vamos todos à cama e dormiremos um pouco de acordo?

— Já não virão os homens maus?

— Não, pequena, eles já não regressarão.

— Igual que papai e mamãe? E os tios Edward e Natalie?... Não virão por mim já nunca verdade?

Severus compreendeu que a menina não perguntava realmente, pois as lágrimas que banhavam suas brancas bochechas eram a prova de saber bem a resposta. Carinhosamente tomou-a com o outro braço livre e juntos foram a dormir.

ououououououououououououououououou

Severus acordou ao sentir que alguém lhe tocava suavemente sua bochecha, abriu os olhos e viu a Anabela que tentava chamar sua atenção enquanto mantinha abraçado a André como lhe protegendo de algo. Ao girar o rosto descobriu a Harry observando ao pé da cama, ainda que seus olhos mais bem estavam fixos no bebê e brilhavam emocionados como nunca, ainda que também luzia preocupado.

— Porque está aqui? —questionou com um fio de voz.

O Professor levantou-se para explicar-lhe todo o que acabava de suceder. Harry teve que apertar fortemente os lábios para não chorar em frente a Anabela, mas para Severus não foi necessário que demonstrasse suas emoções reais, sabia que devia se sentir imensamente culpado por ter envolvido a toda uma família em perigo, agora eles estavam mortos e uma menina ficou órfã no mundo.

— Que vamos fazer agora, Professor?

— Eu me farei cargo de tudo, você é ainda um menino, Potter.

— Não sou um menino!

— Talvez não se sinta assim, Potter, mas legalmente mal supera a maioria de idade, não tem terminado os estudos e não tem modo de ajudar, deixe as coisas em minhas mãos.

— Mas… quisesse fazer algo por ela. —sussurrou olhando a Anabela que esperava expectante do outro lado da habitação, pendente sempre de cuidar que seu adorado Matthew não corresse perigo.

— Já terá tempo, Potter. Compreendo como deve se sentir, sei da dor do sangue derramado, mas agora você também deveria estar repondo energia e…

O bebê soluço nesses momentos e Harry quis correr para ele enquanto se limpava uma suave lágrima que não conseguiu deter, mas Severus se lhe adiantou o sustentando em braços. Já tinha seu biberão preparado de modo que o levou consigo até seu cadeirão em frente ao fogo para o alimentar. De imediato Anabela foi a sentar-se aconchegava a seu lado observando como seu irmãozinho sugava faminto.

Harry também se acercou, se ajoelhou entre as pernas do Professor para poder olhar ao bebê mais de perto. Sua mirada era de imenso amor e Severus teve que o aceitar, no entanto, não sabia porque se sentia temeroso… talvez lhe preocupava que Harry ainda continuasse pensando no afastar deles.

— Que formoso é. —suspirou o garoto sujeitando a mão de seu filho e beijando tão suavemente que parecia que temia o romper.

— Mamãe dizia que Matty será um menino precioso sempre.

— Matty?

— Assim lhe chamaram os Bristow. —aclarou Severus. — Gosto.

— Sim, é lindo, mas chama-se André.

— Tinha renunciado a todo direito não?

Harry levantou a vista com assombro ao perceber o claro reproche em voz de seu professor, no entanto, não protestou e voltou a baixar a mirada envergonhado. Severus não agregou nada para se desculpar.

— Como sabia você onde os encontrar? —questionou Harry de repente.

— Isso não importa agora, ou é que não lhe alegra que tenhamos desobedecido um pouco suas ordens? Matthew e Anabela poderiam não estar conosco agora.

Novamente Harry mostrou-se envergonhado, suas bochechas se tingiram de rosa enquanto mordia seu lábio inferior. Desta vez Severus sim conseguiu sentir arrependimento por suas palavras, mas novamente não disse nada, o bebê tinha deixado de comer e era hora de lhe dar seu banho, tinha pensado sair de compras com eles, precisavam demasiadas coisas e não podia continuar vestindo com suas roupas grandes.

Quando Harry se inteirou rapidamente se ofereceu ao acompanhar, mas o Professor desistiu, era perigoso que saísse fora dos limites do colégio. Isso lhe recordou que os comensais seguiam soltos e pensou que quiçá não era boa ideia levar aos meninos consigo.

— Quer ficar a cuidá-los? —ofereceu-lhe esforçando-se por ignorar esse sentimento apreensivo ao pensar em deixar aos meninos, sobretudo a André, fora de sua vista.

— Sim, sim faz favor, obrigado! —aceitou de imediato.

— Não me demorarei muito. Matthew já está dormindo, não lhe acorde, seguramente voltarei dantes de que termine sua sesta.

Harry assentiu, mas sua mirada estava fixa no bebê. Snape levou a Matthew diretamente à cama fingindo não notar que Harry tinha estendido seus braços para o sustentar e ignorando sua sombra de dor ao se combinar com as mãos vazias. Rodeou-lhe de travesseiros para que estivesse seguro, e Anabela correu a recostar-se a seu lado, disposta a tomar a sesta com seu irmãozinho.

Dantes de marchar-se, Severus viu a Harry ajoelhado junto à cama velando o sonho de seu filho, seus olhos verdes brilhavam atrás de seus óculos, quiçá contendo o pranto, quiçá assustado de que se deixava de olhar desapareceria para sempre.

Sentiu-se mau por ser tão estrito com ele, mas não podia o evitar, respirou fundo tentando deixar esse sentimento atrás, após tudo, Harry era demasiado jovem e sua separação do bebê deveu ter sido infinitamente mais dolorosa que o que sentiu ele em carne própria. Pelo menos agora se lhe via irradiando adoração pelo pequeninho que dormia alheio ao que passava a seu redor.

ououououououououououououououououou

Uma hora mais tarde, Severus voltou a Hogwarts carregando uma montanha de pacotes, nunca se lhe teria ocorrido que um bebê e uma menina precisassem de tantas coisas, mas ademais, tinha que admitir que se tinha visto seduzido por lhe presentear a Anabela todo quanto vestidinho e bonecas encontrasse. A menina já tinha perdido tudo na vida e de uma maneira queria o recompensar.

No entanto, quando olhou para a cama, deixou cair todo ao solo. O leito estava vazio e de imediato sua mente se nublou da ira, É que Harry Potter não sabia obedecer? Saiu apressado com rumo à Torre de Gryffindor, não duvidava do encontrar aí, e não equivocou.

Ainda que teve que ameaçar à Dama Gorda com destituir de seu posto, o deixou entrar. Poucos alunos ficavam no colégio, pois tinham marchado a seus lares posterior à batalha e assim aproveitar de desfrutar nos dias livres com sua família.

Harry estava no solo junto à lareira com Ron a seu lado, ambos olhando ao bebê que o garoto de olhos verdes sustentava em braços. A uns passos deles, Hermione Granger permitia que Anabela jogasse com seus longos cabelos, e ainda que a jovem se via melhor, ainda tinha essa mirada perdida e não falava com ninguém.

— Potter, disse-lhe que não acordasse a Matthew! —bramou Severus acercando-se até eles e sem lhe pedir autorização lhe tirou o bebê dos braços. — Não é um brinquedo e deve aprender que assim não se cuidam meninos!

— Mas, Professor, só queria lhe dar a surpresa a meus amigos, eles também o estranhavam muito Ron diz que está formoso!

— E estará doente se saca-o às correntes de ar. —lhe repreendeu com severidade para depois girar à menina que observava a cena em silêncio, não queria a assustar de modo que modulou seu tom de voz dantes de ir por ela. — Veem, Anabela, regressemos a minha habitação.

A menina obedeceu de imediato abandonando a Hermione e correndo sujeitar da mão de Severus. Harry pôs-se de pé também, e foi atrás de Severus, disposto a que, se o bebê não se podia ficar na Torre, ele se iria com ele a onde fosse.

ououououououououououououououououou

Severus sabia que Harry caminhava pressuroso a suas costas, mas não se girou ao olhar, tão só se preocupou por cobrir aos dois meninos com sua capa, inclusive sustentou a Anabela em seus braços, pois a menina ia somente com meias e as perninhas descobertas baixo o suéter grande.

— Sinto muito. —murmurou Harry baixinho demonstrando que compreendia seu imprudência. — Cobri-a bem enquanto subíamos à Torre, eu juro. —Snape apressou o passo para não ter que escutar suas desculpas, que em seu coração podia adivinhar.

Era muito evidente que seu aluno só ansiava ter mais tempo ao bebê em seus braços, e sua insensatez ao sacar às correntes de ar descuidando inclusive a Anabela refletiam seu desejo de que Ron conhecesse a André, após todo tinha sido o ruivo quem mais tinha manifestado seu desacordo por ter renunciado ao pequeno, mas ademais Harry devia pensar que a presença do bebê aliviaria um pouco a Hermione quando esta visse que tudo estava bem. Snape não tinha que ser adivinho para saber que seu aluno continuava preocupado pelo estado emocional de sua amiga.

Mas nem sabendo tudo isso Severus respondeu nem retardou o passo, não podia justificar que Harry se esquecesse dos riscos e continuasse sendo tão impulsivo.

— Permita-me ajudá-lo. —suplicou Harry uns andares mais abaixo.

— Posso fazê-lo sozinho.

— Sei que pode, mas gostaria que o fizéssemos entre dos dois… juntos.

Foi nesse momento que chegaram até a porta de sua habitação e Severus por fim se deteve com as palavras de Harry, se girou a ele encontrando com uma mirada esperançada e aquele sorriso que lhe derretia a alma. Já não podia se opor mais, o fato de escutar a palavra "juntos" lhe acelerou o coração, e se não tivesse levado aos dois meninos em braços, seguramente não teria podido se resistir a estreita-lo contra seu corpo e voltar a provar seus lábios.

Mas justo nesse momento escutaram passos acercando-se e ambos descobriram que Dumbledore chegava pelo corredor contrário, não ia só, Kingsley caminhava a seu lado e nenhum dos dois se mostrou contente ao os encontrar juntos e com esse par de meninos.

Severus não estava de humor para visitas, mas não pôde se negar a lhes permitir a entrada e lhes explicar a grandes rasgos o porque o filho de Harry tinha voltado ao colégio. Dumbledore e Kingsley escutaram-no em silêncio, seus rostos viam-se preocupados.

E muito cedo Severus e Harry compreenderiam o motivo.

Ououououououououououououououououou


	14. Uma revelação imprevista

Dumbledore respirou profundamente dantes de permitir que seu acompanhante tomasse a palavra.

— A gente escutou. —disse-lhes Kingsley gravemente. — Os rumores têm crescido e estão-me pressionando para descobrir a verdade.

— De que está falando? —quis saber Severus.

— Escutaram que Voldemort disse que você era o pai desse bebê que agora encontro em seus braços, Professor Snape. Não estão de acordo com as regras que puderam violar do colégio, e exigem uma prova de paternidade.

Kingsley parecia francamente apenado, e Dumbledore igual, ambos acharam que teriam o pretexto perfeito ao não encontrar ao bebê, mas agora estava aí, em poder de Severus e com Harry a seu lado como se fossem uma pequena família.

Severus bufou indignado, mas Harry pôs-se em pé francamente furioso.

— Vocês se equivocam! —bramou apertando os dentes e olhando acusativamente ao Diretor. — Assombra-me, Professor, que se atreva a assinalar ao Professor Snape de semelhante infâmia, você sabe bem as circunstâncias nas que se produziu minha gravidez!

— Não o esqueço, Harry, mas Kingsley não está informado e devo aceitar que só cumpre com seu dever.

— De que estão falando? —questionou o moreno.

— De nada. —afirmou Severus interrompendo a intenção de Harry quem estava a ponto de confessar publicamente a infâmia sofrida.

Harry olhou a seu Professor surpreendido por não lhe ter permitido o defender, mas Severus não fez caso disso e continuou se mostrando quase indiferente.

— Estou a sua disposição quando o solicite, não tenho nada que temer de modo que pode me fazer tais provas de paternidade quando o considere pertinente. Mas agora deve me desculpar, o bebê precisa descanso e vocês lhe estão impedindo.

Dando por concluída a reunião, Severus pôs-se de pé dirigindo à cama para colocar ao bebê entre os travesseiros e como se não estivesse ninguém presente, se dedicou a lhe preparar seu seguinte alimento. Como sempre, Anabela ia atrás dele quase colada a suas pernas demonstrando uma grande afinidade pelo professor.

Harry encarregou-se de despedir a Dumbledore e a Kingsley, e quando ficou a sós com o professor, correu para a cama. Severus seguiu lhe com a mirada, viu que seu aluno não se atreveu a recostar-se sobre ela pelo temor de acordar ao bebê e que ele se molestasse, de modo que voltou a se ajoelhar junto à orla e com o maior cuidado possível lhe acariciou o cabelo escuro que marcava o infantil rosto.

Assim permaneceu até que o bebê acordou por si só, então rapidamente se sentou sobre a cama recostando-se a seu lado para lhe brindar seu calor, lhe sujeitou da mão e voltou a beija-la como o tinha feito umas horas dantes. Instintivamente o cheirou e seu rosto se relaxou em uma expressão de prazer, como se estivesse ante o cheiro mais extraordinário do mundo.

Severus observou-lhe a cada um de seus movimentos em silêncio e quando esteve pronto o biberão se lhes reuniu do outro lado da cama.

— Posso alimentá-lo eu… faz favor? —pediu Harry sem conseguir dissimular sua emoção.

O professor duvidou um segundo, alimentar ao bebê era uma ação que tinha descoberto que desfrutava plenamente, mas era complicado seguir lhe negando a Harry seu direito, de modo que assentiu para depois lhe ajudar a acomodar o bebê em seus braços e lhe indicando como devia lhe dar o leite para que não se afogasse.

— Não sê se seja meu imaginação… —comentou Harry após ter conseguido conter seu adoração por olhar ao bebê comendo de sua mão. —… mas se lhe parece um pouco a você.

— Tolices. —refutou ocultando o calorzinho que sentiu pela comparação. — Ou é que vai duvidar de mim?

— Não, claro que não! —apressou-se a aclara-lo. — Quero que saiba que me ofende pessoalmente que Dumbledore se prestasse a esse jogo, você é um homem maravilhoso, Professor, incapaz de fazer uma coisa como a que se lhe implica.

— Kingsley não sabe realmente do que me acusa, e não falemos mais disso, faremos a prova e depois se esquecerão de nós. Bem, enquanto você alimenta a Matthew, Anabela e eu abriremos seus presentes.

— Presentes? Para mim? —interrompeu a menina que se tinha trepado também à cama para aconchegar-se no peito de Snape.

— Por suposto ou de quem achas que são todos esses pacotes?

Severus tomou a Anabela em seus braços, a menina sorriu aferrando-se ao pescoço de seu protetor. Para o Professor aquela foi um sinal de que tudo iria bem e abençoou a grandiosa capacidade dos meninos para sobrepor-se. Cuidaria de Anabela como se fosse própria.

E enquanto abriam os brinquedos e roupa nova que ia fascinando à pequena, Snape não pôde evitar se sentir estranho. Olhou a Harry concentrado em que seu bebê terminasse seu biberão e lhe pareceu a imagem mais formosa do mundo. Apesar de que continuava ressentido com ele por ter tentado renunciar a todo aquilo, seu amor por seu aluno crescia à cada segundo, por mais em desacordo que estivesse com algumas de suas decisões lhe era impossível não o querer, Harry simplesmente era a alma mais excepcional e generosa que tinha conhecido em sua vida, capaz de fazer qualquer sacrifício pelos demais. E como a cereja que enfeitava o delicioso bolo, era a presença de Anabela, quem nesse momento abandonou seus presentes para lançar a seus braços e beija-lo agradecida na bochecha.

Snape desejou viver assim por sempre, com essas almas tão puras que chegaram a sua vida para apoderar de seu coração.

ououououououououououououououououou

Ao dia seguinte Kingsley apresentou-se com dois medimagos de St. Mungo para realizar a prova de paternidade. Severus recebeu-lhes com indiferença submetendo-se ao escrutínio médico sem protestar. Em mudança Harry não conseguia, nem tentava, ocultar sua desaprovação.

Sua mirada verde jogava faíscas de fúria ante a intromissão pessoal que se lhe impunha, e tinha deixado muito claro que se não fosse porque Snape tinha acedido, ele jamais teria permitido que o tocassem, nem a ele nem a seu bebê.

Essa noite não quis dormir na Torre, Ron e Hermione já tinham partido para seus lares esperando que estar longe de Hogwarts ajudasse a que a garota terminasse de se recuperar. Seus pais tinham dito que a levariam com um psiquiatra já que em questões físicas tudo indicava que não tinha nenhum problema.

Snape preparou a cama para que Harry ficasse nela e ainda que em um princípio se recusou terminantemente à compartilhar, a súplica de Anabela foi impossível de resistir. Ocupou o outro extremo da cama com a menina aconchegada em seu peito enquanto Harry tinha ao pequeno André baixo seu cuidado.

Quando os meninos se dormiram, Harry e Severus ainda não conseguiam o fazer, suas miradas estavam fixas o um no outro, mas Severus estava convencido de que não pensavam o mesmo. Harry jamais estaria almejando que essa noite não terminasse nunca, nem se imaginaria que eles quatro fossem uma família real, os dois juntos, como casal, e com dois filhos aos que educariam e amariam mais que a ninguém no mundo.

Não, seguramente Harry só pensava em que tinha a seu bebê a seu lado novamente e o desfrutaria enquanto durasse. Talvez se perguntasse como é que tinha terminado recostado na mesma cama que Severus Snape e se risse de si mesmo por ser a marionete de um destino incrivelmente caprichoso.

Que triste era que uma mesma ação pudesse ter significados tão diferentes para uma mesma pessoa.

ououououououououououououououououou

Ao dia seguinte, Severus e Harry foram chamados ao escritório do Diretor, aí abririam o selo que comprovaria ou negaria a paternidade de Snape sobre o menino. Previamente Ron tinha chegado a visitar a seu amigo e foi ele quem ficou a cargo de cuidar a Anabela e André enquanto sucedia a reunião com Dumbledore.

— E daí passará quando vejam o resultado negativo? —questionou Harry enquanto esperavam a chegada do medimago que se apresentaria com os exames. — Seguirão fazendo provas a todo habitante do castelo?

— Só queremos nos assegurar de que não se cometeu um delito. —manifestou Kingsley com paciência ante a afrenta do garoto.

— Delito? É um delito que se intervenha em minha vida privada ou não?

— Harry, faz favor… —suplicou Dumbledore. —… Sabemos que Severus é inocente, só lhes permite fazer seu trabalho e nos esqueceremos de todo verdadeiro, Kingsley?

— Prometo. —disse o moreno.

Harry cruzou-se de braços resmungando com o que considerava uma infâmia. Severus olhou-lhe e conteve um sorriso, ao ver-lhe tão enfadado pela ofensa implícita para ele. Cruzaram uma mirada na que o Professor pôde notar o questionamento de Harry por estar tão resignado a que passassem acima de seus direitos e não se defendesse também, mas isso não tinha importância para o professor.

— Seja como seja. —insistiu Harry—. E ainda que o Professor Snape oponha-se a aclarar este mal entendido, a mim me parece uma ofensa muito grave. Ele me ajudou como ninguém, tenho tido seu apoio desde o primeiro momento, se não fosse por sua intervenção meu bebê provavelmente nem sequer teria chegado a este mundo. Tem sido um cavaleiro em toda a extensão da palavra por isso me apena que se lhe envolva e o criam o pai de meu filho quando em realidade tem sido como um pai para mim.

Ouch. Isso doeu. E muito. Severus teve que desviar a mirada para não mostrar publicamente seu desgosto, o fato de que Harry Potter pudesse o ver como um pai era uma situação que detestava. Não queria que lhe visse desse modo, em todo caso preferiria que continuasse o odiando.

Sim. Após tudo, o ódio era um sentimento mais passional e excitante. Que terrível o desejar, mas assim era! Desde que tinha descoberto seu imenso afeto por Harry estava consciente de que jamais obteria reciprocidade, mas se conformava com desfrutar o tempo a seu lado, no entanto isso era muito diferente agora que sabia que lhe via como um pai.

Olhou a Harry, este continuava exaltando suas virtudes e entre mais o fazia, essa bigorna pesada que se tinha alojado no estômago ia lhe afogando mais. Obrigou-se a não interromper e se fazer partícipe dessa odiosa comparação. Não valia a pena nem o negar, mas entre mais se engolia sua frustração, mais sentia que algo duro e doloroso como uma pedra se alojava em sua garganta lhe dificultando respirar.

Finalmente o medimago fez seu arribo se desculpando pela tardança e entregou em mãos de Harry Potter um pergaminho enrolado, unido com um selo mágico que comprovava sua confidencialidade. O garoto tomou-o em suas mãos e após trocar uma mirada com Severus Snape, rompeu o selo usando sua varinha.

Ao lê-lo, o rosto de Harry empalideceu por uns segundos antes de que se contraísse em ira.

— Isto é uma mentira! —gritou arrojando o pergaminho ao solo. — Têm urdido este plano asqueroso quem sabe com que razão!

Severus, quem nunca se esperou essa reação, se inclinou para tomar o pergaminho e ao o ler pôde sentir claramente que o mundo girava a seu redor.

Positivo.

Ele era o pai de André.

Ououououououououououououououououou


	15. A reação de Snape

Kingsley não se ofendeu pelo ataque de Harry em seu contra, mas lhe observou com curiosidade, a situação era por demais estranha. Pelo contrário, o medimago responsável pelo exame de paternidade ergueu o queixo ofendido por calunia de um jovem que, por mais herói que fosse, se comportava demasiado agressivo.

— Se retratam agora mesmo! —exigiu Harry impetuosamente. — Eu lhes direi onde está seu erro e porque não podem caluniar ao Professor Snape com semelhante mentira!

— Harry… —interveio Dumbledore. —… está falando com pessoas responsáveis e posso validar sua profissionalidade, temos que encontrar uma explicação em outro lado.

— Outro lado?

— Eu mesmo certifiquei os resultados, jovem Potter. —disse o medimago com tanta seriedade que Harry guardou silêncio para lhe escutar. — Quiçá tenha seus motivos para duvidá-lo, não quero envolver em sua vida privada mais do que até agora se fez, só tenho sido o executor de um exame médico e não tenho nenhum motivo para arriscar minha carreira fomentando uma mentira.

— Mas então… não entendo.

Harry deixou-se cair sobre o cadeirão, todos guardaram um silêncio muito incômodo. Severus ainda tinha em suas mãos o certificado, seus olhos se enchiam extasiados com o que via. Também não conseguia compreender como podia Matty ser seu filho, mas ele era, e nesse momento as explicações lhe sobravam. É mais, não queria escutar nenhuma se é que encontravam o motivo pelo qual o resultado poderia ser falso.

Não, Severus não desejava que esse "Positivo" fosse outra coisa. Aquilo era o mais grandioso que pôde lhe suceder, esse formoso bebê era seu, tinha direito sobre ele, levava seu sangue, sua alma.

— Você é o mentiroso! —escutou que Harry voltava a gritar, e quando levantou a mirada descobriu que estava o assinalando a ele e esses olhos verdes que tinham aprendido ao ver com carinho agora regressavam ao ódio. Por um instante pensou em defender-se, mas em seguida recordou que esse afeto que dantes desfrutava de Harry, ele o tinha explicado como o amor a um pai. E outra vez surgiu essa ira intensa em seu coração que lhe nublou a razão.

Seu desejo voltava-se realidade, Harry já não lhe veria como pai, o odiava, e sim, o preferia mais mil vezes. Conseguiu ocultar sua frustração para sorrir com cinismo.

— De modo que agora tenho sido um mentiroso, Potter? Onde ficou esse amor fraternal que acaba de promulgar aos quatro ventos? —cuspiu-lhe com fúria. — Acabou-se? Bem! É hora de que abra os olhos.

— Não posso o crer, é verdade, você me mentiu! —voltou a acusá-lo Harry. — Por isso tinha tanto interesse em que meu bebê nascesse, por isso cuidou de minha gravidez, por isso não permitiu que os Bristow se marchassem sem lhe dizer onde o encontrar! Por isso soube onde estava André e o trouxe de regresso! Tudo foi um plano para se combinar com meu filho!

— É meu filho também! —gritou Snape a sua vez agitando o pergaminho no ar. — Tenho aqui a prova, e você não pode o mudar!

— Odeio-o! —soluçou Harry sem poder conter o pranto de fúria e humilhação. — Aproveitou-se de mim, me usou, não sei com que motivos, mas o fez! Tem-se estado debochando todo este tempo de minha estupidez ao lhe crer!

— Oh sim, Potter, não sabe como tem sido divertido lhe ver presentear a meu filho sem poder mover um dedo para o impedir! Não sabe como tenho gozado lhe olhando cometer erro atrás de erro e se arrepender depois por não saber usar sua cabeça, estúpido menino egoísta!

— Basta os dois! —interveio Dumbledore conseguindo interpor-se a tempo para atalhar a Harry dantes de que este se lançasse contra Severus.

Harry lutou por soltar-se, parecia querer romper a Snape em pedaços, seus olhos ardiam em ódio e fúria que não conseguia se acalmar nem com o poder do Diretor.

— Não o defenda, Dumbledore, o quero matar, isso é o que se merece!

— Solta, Albus, se quer matar-me que me mate. —cuspiu Severus com um zombador sorriso. — Estarei encantado desde minha tumba vendo novamente seu arrependimento por outro mais de seus estúpidos impulsos.

— Pode-se saber que está passando aqui?! —grunhiu Kingsley perdendo sua imensa paciência. — Professor Dumbledore?

— Eu lhe direi, Kingsley. —respondeu Severus com absoluta frialdade. — Potter está levantando uma denúncia formal em minha contra por violação.

Severus olhou para Harry notando que este tinha empalidecido ainda mais ao o escutar manifestar em palavras cruéis a interpretação de suas acusações. De repente o rosto do jovem de olhos verdes voltou a mudar, já não parecia furioso, mas sim muito confundido e assustado. Seus lábios moveram-se querendo dizer algo, mas não conseguiu voltar a sacar sua voz.

Dumbledore gemeu entristecido, teria querido poder solucioná-lo tudo dantes de ver envolvido ao Ministério. Mas Kingsley não teve tempo de reagir, a lareira se acendeu e era Molly Weasley quem chamava, seu rosto agoniado obteve a atenção dos presentes.

— Oh, Professor, tem que vir de imediato. —disse contendo um soluço. — Os Granger comunicaram-se comigo, Hermione tem sofrido um colapso e temos tido que lhe hospitalizar… acho que é o fim.

As pernas de Harry dobraram-se e teve que sustentar do idoso ao escutar a terrível notícia. Severus olhou-lhe preocupado, teve desejos de arrojar a seu lado e abraçá-lo, mas seus pés continuaram colado ao chão, Harry agora o odiava e não lhe permitiria se acercar. Aproveitou a confusão para abandonar o despacho sem ser detido e correu o mais rápido que pôde até suas habitações.

Quase tinha-se esquecido que Ronald Weasley estava ainda aí, mas não teve mais que lhe dizer o que ocorria com Granger para que o jovem saísse sem dizer nem uma palavra mais. Ao ficar a sós com os meninos, Severus teve que respirar fundo, se ficava aí os perderia para sempre e já não saberia que fazer sem eles.

Anabela olhou-lhe intrigada, nunca tinha visto a seu resgatador com essa expressão tão pressionada e se lhe acercou alçando suas bracinhos pedindo ser carregada. Severus comprazeu-a estreitando-a contra seu peito. Não, não podia permitir que o separassem de seu boneca, não o faria, lhe tinha prometido a Edward, e ainda que tivesse que pagar o mesmo preço que eles pagaram para proteger a Matty, o faria.

Sem perder tempo preparou a bagagem indispensável para marchar-se. Doía-lhe ter que lhe fazer isso a Harry, mas não era tempo de se comover, era demasiado jovem, e continuava a probabilidade de que em algum dia voltasse a decidir pôr aos meninos em mãos de terceiras pessoas. Essa foi a ideia que lhe deu valor para tomar a Anabela e Matt em seus braços e escapar de Hogwarts com a intenção de não voltar jamais.

ououououououououououououououououou

Severus chegou até uma pequena casita em uma praia solitária, tinha pertencido à família de seu pai e desde sua morte ficou abandonada. Olhou-a por fora, teça-las estavam desprendidas e os vidros das janelas rompidos pelo vento. A areia da praia tinha-se introduzido até a galeria e tinha fendas entre a madeira, mas poderia compô-lo tudo com um pouco de magia, isso não lhe preocupava.

Tomou a Anabela da mão para entrar à casa mas a menina resistiu-se suavemente. Ao baixar a mirada, Severus viu-a olhando ao mar com apreensão.

— Estamos escapando? —perguntou assustada. — Virão os maus outra vez?

— Não, boneca, aqui não virá ninguém. —disse-lhe ajoelhando para estar a sua altura, mas Anabela seguia sem tranquilizar-se e abraçou-se a Severus com tanta força que teve que fazer malabares para poder seguir sustentando a André com um só braço. — Porque está tão assustada?

— A praia… conheci-a quando papai e mamãe nos levaram longe e depois se foram ao céu você não irá ao céu, verdade? Mas se vai me levará contigo me promete? Não quero voltar a me ficar sozinha.

— Não te deixarei sozinha, princesa, desta vez a praia não significa más notícias, vamos estar juntos sempre, isso sim te prometo.

Anabela sorriu crendo nas palavras de Severus, e ainda que essa casita desmantelada gostava muito menos que do grande castelo, não o disse, em realidade não se importava demasiado enquanto não voltassem a aparecer os homens maus e se levassem a Severus.

ououououououououououououououououou

Três dias passaram sem nenhuma novidade. Severus desfrutava da estância na modesta casita graças à companhia de Anabela, a menina voltava a rir e emocionava lhe escutar seus passos infantis a seu ao redor. Passavam horas sentados na galeria olhando o mar, como era inverno não podiam nadar mas já o fariam em algum momento. Severus adorava esses momentos, com Anabela jogando com sua boneca sentada a seus pés, e ele sustentando a seu bebê em braços.

Às vezes achava que sonhava, de outro modo não conseguia imaginar que ele, Severus Snape fosse possuidor de dois grandes tesouros como eles. No entanto, o único que estragava o sabor doce de sua pequena família era saber que não estavam completos. Queria a Harry com ele, almejava o ver e estremecer com sua presença… mas isso já jamais sucederia.

Acercava-se Natal, e Severus comprazeu a Anabela indo buscar uma árvore no bosque que protegia a propriedade das dunas de areia. Nunca pensou que se divertiria, mas o fez, e regressou junto com a menina e André até a casita com uma formosa árvore que decoraram juntos. Aquela foi uma noite que jamais esqueceria, Anabela se encarregou de lhe ensinar cantar, pois ele jamais se tinha preocupado por aprender nenhum, e ainda que lhe resultava estranho escutar sua voz cantando, se sentiu cômodo em pouco tempo, sobretudo porque tinha um público que parecia comprazido com suas desafinações.

— Gosto de estar aqui. —disse Anabela quando Severus a cobria de mantas a protegendo do frio dessa noite. — Contigo e com Matty.

— Também gosto, boneca quer que te leia de um de seus contos?

— Hoje não, Matty já está dormindo e não devemos o acordar, isso dizia mamãe, que os bebês têm que dormir muito.

— É verdadeiro, mas crescerá cedo e então terás um irmão para que te acompanhe nos jogos.

— Severus… Matthew é seu filho, verdade?

— Sim.

— E quem é a mamãe?

— Matthew não tem mamãe, ele nasceu de Harry Potter.

— Ah sim, o tinha esquecido. —disse com uma sombra de tristeza. — Matty estava na barriguinha de Harry quando papai e mamãe me levaram ao conhecer.

Severus não soube que dizer, era indiscutível que a menina continuava pensando em seus pais e se admirava ante a grande fortaleza que demonstrava por sua ausência. Carinhosamente inclinou-se a beija-la na testa enquanto penteava seus longos cachos escuros.

— Eu sempre vou estar contigo, boneca, te cuidarei e te quererei em seu nome por toda a vida.

— Não te enojas se te digo que o estranho? —questionou com sua vozinha entrecortada.

— Claro que não, você deve os amar igual ou mais que antes, foram uns heróis para nós e lhes recordaremos assim. Sempre que queira falar deles pode o fazer comigo, estarei feliz de conhecer por ti.

A menina moveu afirmativamente sua cabeça, respirou fundo para poder sorrir um pouco.

— E Harry virá conosco?

— Não o creio, mas agora vamos dormir, recorda que podemos acordar a Matt.

Anabela assentiu passando seus dedos sobre os lábios simulando sela-la e então Severus foi até sua cama, ainda que agora o faziam por separado, se encontravam na mesma habitação para que a menina aceitasse dormir em outra cama sem ter medo. Severus não tinha podido comprar um berço mesmo assim que André continuava dormindo com ele, mas isso não o incomodava em absoluto, pelo contrário.

Passaram horas ainda após que Anabela se dormisse e ele continuava olhando a seu bebê, nunca se cansaria do fazer e lhe doía recordar que pôde o ter perdido para sempre. Esse pensamento dava-lhe forças para continuar lutando por ele, o olhava tanto que já cria se saber de cor até quantas pestanas tinha, e seu cheiro e o sonido de sua respiração lhe acompanhariam sempre em seu coração. Amava acariciá-lo e perceber essa sedosidade em sua pele tão branca como a sua.

Não queria se deter a pensar em porque tinha resultado seu filho, era um assunto demasiado escabroso… realmente se tinha atrevido a violar a Harry? Não, se resistia ao pensar, não somente pelo dano causado a quem amava senão porque isso lhe tiraria os direitos que agora gozava sobre André. Era seu filho e ninguém poderia voltar a arrancar de seus braços jamais. Tinha que ter uma explicação e quiçá em um dia a saberia, mas não tinha pressa.

Sorriu olhando ao bebê dormindo placidamente a seu lado. Era seu filho. Que sensação tão maravilhosa! O demais não importava.

ououououououououououououououououou

A véspera de Natal, Severus levou a Anabela e a André a um povo próximo para comprar-lhe seus presentes. Não tinha muitas lojas, mas conseguiu encontrar uma formosa boneca que fascinou à pequena, era tão grande que a ultrapassava em altura e tinha o cabelo escuro e liso que foi o que mais chamou a atenção da pequena, desde que estava com Severus parecia obsedada com que seu cabelo fosse tão liso como o dele. O Professor teve que fazer muito labor de convencimento para que esquecesse a ideia de alisa-lo em algum dia, a ele lhe fascinava sua boneca de longos caireles.

Para André, ou Matty, como eles o chamavam, compraram um cofrinho musical que emitia luzes em tons pastel que lhe ajudariam sempre a ter sonhos relaxantes.

Ao entrar à casa, Severus respirou profundamente sem surpreender-lhe demasiado encontrar a Dumbledore esperando-lhe sentado em uma cadeira junto à lareira. Conseguiu ocultar um suave coro ao pensar no aspecto que devia ter. Tinha comprado uma espécie de porta bebê nas que mantinha a André colado a seu peito lhe dando a oportunidade de ter as mãos livres que agora levava carregadas de presentes e sujeitando a mãozinha de uma menina que mal conseguia carregar a enorme boneca que lhe ultrapassava em tamanho.

Ergueu o queixo com orgulho ao perceber das sobrancelhas levantadas do Diretor do colégio, após todo isso era o menos importante se recordava que tinha saído fugindo de Hogwarts.

Ououououououououououououououououou


	16. Um segredo revelado

Severus nunca saberia como é que Dumbledore conseguiu o convencer de regressar a Hogwarts. Esse homem devia conhecer um feitiço mais maléfico que o Imperius para conseguir que sempre lhe comprazesse sem importar arriscar sua integridade física. Ainda que para ser sinceros, Snape confiava cegamente no Diretor do colégio, sabia que nunca permitiria que pusesse um pé em Azkaban, fizesse o que fizesse.

E secretamente sabia também que desejava com a alma inteira voltar a ver a Harry. Precisava-o com toda a força de seu ser.

No entanto, o que nunca imaginou é que Harry Potter lhes estivesse esperando no despacho. Ao vê-los entrar, o garoto pôs-se rapidamente de pé, mas sua intenção de correr para onde estava Severus com o menino se viu interrompida pela atitude do moreno quem retrocedeu cobrindo ao bebê com seu corpo.

— Não te acerque, Potter. —lhe grunhiu como se o garoto representasse um perigo para o pequeno.

Harry deteve-se, seu rosto luzia doído pela rejeição e Severus notou que ainda atrás dos óculos redondas podia notar seus olhos enrijecidos pelo pranto.

— Por favor. —lhe suplicou com a voz entrecortada. — Deixe-me tê-lo em braços um pouquinho… é meu bebê, Professor, morria-me sem saber dele.

— Não seria a primeira vez. —refutou cruelmente ainda que sentiu um picada de remorsos ao ver o rosto afligido de Harry.

— Sei-o, sei que não tenho perdão e sei que deve estar muito enfadado comigo, não o culpo, mas lhe imploro pelo que mais queira… me deixe o abraçar.

Severus não respondeu de imediato, de modo que Dumbledore decidiu que era momento de intervir e se apostou entre eles.

— É muito triste para mim os ver desagradados. Severus, Harry está muito arrependido pelo que disse a última vez que estivemos aqui, espero seja o suficientemente maduro para lhe escutar.

— Sinto muito. —disse Harry interrompendo ao diretor. — Professor, não devi duvidar nunca de você, não era verdadeiro o que pensava, me deixei levar pelo medo e a surpresa, mas sei muito bem que você não seria capaz, e soube de imediato, assim que o escutei manifestar que lhe acusava de violação, desde esse momento me arrependi de meu arrebato, Professor, e me arrependi com toda a alma por lhe ter ofendido.

— Para valer não duvida de mim?

— Juro! —exclamou Harry apaixonadamente. — Não sei porque meu André resultou ser seu também, mas creio em que você também não o sabe e isso incrementa mais minha atitude imatura pois jamais tenho escutado em sua voz duvida alguma para mim.

Severus assentiu, não se lhe tinha ocorrido duvidar da palavra de Harry, mas agora que ele mesmo o mencionava compreendeu que seu coração estava impedido para o fazer. Baixou suas defesas e permitiu que Harry se acercasse a tomar ao bebê em braços.

Assim que viu-o sustentando a André e chorar emocionado por isso, se sentiu um canalha, não devia o ter separado nunca de seu lado. E enquanto Harry sentava-se para desfrutar comodamente de voltar a ter a seu filho junto a seu peito, Severus tomou a Anabela e ocuparam juntos outro dos cadeirões.

— Bem, assim é melhor. —suspirou Dumbledore ante o cesse de guerra. — Quero pedir-lhes que não se preocupem por Kingsley, tenho falado com ele e me concedeu um tempo para averiguar que é o que passou.

— Não vejo forma do saber. —murmurou Snape.

— Pois me subestima, meu querido Severus, já tenho comprovada minha teoria.

— Em sério? Que foi o que passou? —interrogou Harry sem deixar de arrulhar a André.

— Quisesse ter todos meus pontos cobertos dantes, e precisamente agora devo empreender uma busca crucial para resolver o mistério. Vocês, enquanto, podem desfrutar de um jantar de véspera de natal que tenho pedido preparem especialmente para um reencontro como deve ser.

Dumbledore desapareceu mal terminou de falar sem lhes dar tempo de realizar mais perguntas. Harry e Severus olharam-se por uns segundos, um pouco coibidos, mas também contentes de não ter que brigar mais.

ououououououououououououououououou

Tal como assegurou o Diretor, a Harry e a Severus lhes esperava um delicioso jantar que compartilharam com os meninos nas habitações do professor. A conversa não foi muito íntima, Anabela foi quem se encarregou de levar a conversa, não deixava de falar de todos os presentes que Severus tinha comprado para ela e do bem que a passaram na casita na praia.

Severus voltou a sentir a picada do remorso ao notar a sombra de tristeza no rosto de Harry quando escutou a aventura de cortar e decorar a árvore de Natal e pensou em que quiçá teria sido bem mais divertido de ter estado com ele.

Era cerca de meia-noite quando Anabela caiu presa do cansaço e Severus se encarregou da levar em seus braços até a cama, a cobriu com imenso carinho, apesar de ter tão pouco tempo da ter consigo já não saberia que fazer sem ela. Depois encarregou-se de preparar a seguinte comida de André e permitiu que Harry o alimentasse. O jovem pai não podia dissimular sua alegria ao voltar a experimentar momento tão íntimo com seu filho.

— Potter, eu… em verdade sinto muito o que fiz. —desculpou-se o Professor sentando-se em frente a ele. — Parece que você não é o único que atua sem pensar.

— Doía-me não saber onde estava meu bebê. —disse Harry sem reproche. — E foi ainda mais difícil porque não o tinha a você para me dizer que tudo estaria bem… Mas ao mesmo tempo me consolava o pensamento de saber que meu André estava em boas mãos, a seu lado nunca nada mau poderia lhe suceder.

— Potter…

— Já tudo está bem. Esqueçamos o passado, não quero que se estrague o que tínhamos. Tive saudades tanto como a André, Professor.

Severus sentiu algo muito especial em seu peito ao o escutar. Harry pôs-se em pé para ir até ele, com cuidado lhe devolveu ao bebê que já dormia e se acomodou a seu lado recostando-se sobre o braço de seu Professor.

— Sabe? —perguntou com um sorriso—. De todas as pessoas que puderam resultar o pai de meu filho, acho que ninguém pôde ter sido melhor. André tem muita sorte, terá o mais incrível pai do mundo.

Ah, aí estava outra vez essa amargura tirando-lhe o doce ao momento, Harry voltava a falar de sentimentos paternais e tinha a certeza de que o dizia por experiência própria.

— Às vezes acho que não me interessa realmente saber como passou. —continuou falando o garoto de olhos verdes. — Tenho curiosidade, é verdadeiro, mas não é maior que a alegria de saber que ao final tudo resultou bem, e o que seja que tenha passado o agradecerei sempre.

Harry fechou os olhos permitindo-se um suspiro de satisfação enquanto sussurrava  _"E agora vamos estar juntos os quatro que feliz me sinto!"_

Severus não disse nada, mas por fim conseguiu sorrir.  _"Juntos os quatro"_. Era uma perspectiva de vida que a fazia parecer completa e ditosa.

ououououououououououououououououou

A manhã seguinte foi Natal, e a habitação do sempre sério Professor Severus Snape agora era um mar de risos. Anabela jogava e compartilhava seus presentes com eles, Harry se unia a suas gargalhadas e bromas. Até André negava-se a dormir como um bebê normal, seus olhinhos já se abriam mais tempo e olhavam curiosos a seu redor, eram de uma cor tão negra como o de seu pai. Harry tinha-lhe confessado a Snape que achou que se aclarariam com o tempo, mas agora não desejava que sucedessem, lhe encantava o matiz tão contrastante com essa pele branca e sedosa.

Dumbledore não apareceu em todo esse dia, mas a manhã seguinte chegou a essas habitações satisfeito ao ver que não tinha tido nenhuma briga e tudo parecia marchar muito bem. Levava com ele um Pensaira em cuja superfície flutuavam já várias lembranças .No entanto, seu sorriso não era totalmente relaxada e tanto Harry como Severus se deram conta disso. Aproveitaram que Anabela e André dormiam sua sesta para falar.

— Fui a falar com a senhorita Granger. —comunicou-lhes no despacho de Severus, aí podiam conversar sem acordar aos meninos e ao mesmo tempo manter-se pendente deles. Deixou o Pensaira sobre a mesa e respirou fundo como se dando valor para o que diria a seguir.

— Como segue? —questionou Harry preocupado, sua amiga continuava em St. Mungo e já não permitiam visitas, só seus pais e Dumbledore tinham acesso a ela, ainda que Ron não se apartava do corredor junto a sua habitação, não teve poder humano que lhe convencesse de esperar em sua casa.

— Igual, não fala com ninguém e está totalmente abstraída em si mesma, mas consegui entrar em sua mente e averiguar o que lhe passava.

— Isso pode a ajudar? —quis saber Harry. — Quisesse que voltasse a ser a mesma de dantes.

— Não é que seja insensível com o que lhe sucede à senhorita Granger. —disse Severus. — Mas que tem que ver com o que nos passou a nós?

— Ah, meu querido Severus, o saberá cedo. Mas antes tinha que localizar a alguém que se mostrou muito esquivo ultimamente e ao fim tenho dado com ele… Dobby!

Dobby apareceu de imediato e Harry arquejou alarmado ao vê-lo, seu pequeno amigo elfo tinha voltado a vestir com uma funda velha e rompida de almofada, seu corpo estava coberto de vendagens sujos e sangrentos, até suas orelhas mostravam severas queimaduras produto de seus múltiplos castigos.

— Oh, por Deus, Dobby! —exclamou Harry ajoelhando a seu lado, Dobby retrocedeu com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Perdoe a Dobby, Amo, Dobby não é um traidor, Dobby… —e então calou e começou a se dar de cabeçadas contra a mesa de centro.

Harry impediu-o o melhor que pôde, mas o elfo se resistia e chorava, e continuava se castigando. Foi até que Dumbledore lhe ordenou que parasse que por fim o fez, ainda que não deixou de derramar silenciosas lágrimas.

— Que sucede, Professor? —voltou a perguntar Harry, até Severus mostrava-se assombrado pela mudança no elfo e olhou a Dumbledore em busca de respostas.

— Quero que saibam a verdade, mas que a compreendam toda não somente por partes, e para isso tenho que anular feitiços desmemorizantes em ambos o aprovam?

— Por suposto que o aprovámos. —disseram ambos ao uníssono.

— Não, não o façam! —gritou Dobby agoniado. Harry olhou-lhe compassivo, mas não disse nada, voltou a pôr atenção a Dumbledore para continuar o processo.

Dobby foi a sentar-se resignado no chão abraçando a seus joelhos enquanto Dumbledore se adentrava nas mentes de Harry e Severus. Foram vários minutos nos que não pareceu obter nenhum bom resultado e quando o processo terminou se acercou a Pensaira que levava, deixou nele várias fibras prateadas que se uniram às demais.

Harry e Severus olharam-se entre si, ainda confundidos e sem entender.

— Recorda já algo, Potter? —perguntou o de olhos negros.

— Não, nada e você?

— Também não.

— O recordarão em seguida. —lhes aclarou Dumbledore. — Tenho encontrado a noite perdida e consegui tomá-la sem observar, já me inteirei de bastante, mas o sucedido entre vocês dois seguirá sendo só seu. O verão quando entrem a pensaira e provavelmente então as portas que tenho desbloqueado se abrirão para lhes permitir ver seu interior. Estão prontos?

Severus assentiu e deu um passo adiante, mas Harry permaneceu em seu lugar. Ao voltar-se a olhá-lo, deu-se conta que seu aluno tremia nervoso, de modo que voltou para ele sujeitando da mão.

— Não quer saber?

— Não estou seguro. —respondeu sinceramente. — Preocupa-me o que verei.

— Potter, se algo lhe incomoda demasiado regressaremos de imediato e nos esquecemos de seguir averiguando, eu prometo.

Harry assentiu, mas ainda estava assustado.

— Irão em sequência temporário. —disse Dumbledore. — Eu não sei como começou mas sei como terminou, vocês verão agora esse início. Harry, deve ter força, ambos merecem saber. Dobby e eu os esperaremos com os meninos na outra habitação, se tomem o tempo todo que precisem.

Depois que saiu o Diretor, Harry se armou de valor, ainda que sem soltar a mão de Severus, se adentraram ao mesmo tempo dentro do pensaira.

ououououououououououououououououou

Apareceram na aula de poções. Essa noite Harry cumpria um castigo com Snape e nenhum dos dois ocultava sua moléstia por ter que passar mais tempo na mesma habitação.

Tanto Harry como Severus que os observavam recordaram de improviso aquela noite. Era finais de fevereiro. A tarde prévia Harry tinha tido um altercado com Malfoy durante a classe de poções e o caldeirão do loiro virou-se contra o de Neville provocando uma explosão que manchou toda a sala de um líquido azulado. A Severus não se importou que Harry jurasse que a culpa era de Draco, o castigado foi ele e somente ele… além de perder vinte pontos para sua casa, e lhe proibir participar no seguinte jogo de Quidditch.

Harry estava furioso, mais que furioso, mas não podia desquitar-se com um Professor de modo que continuava limpando essas manchas azuis de todas as paredes e estantes. Snape tinha tido a "gentileza" de ajudar limpando sua mesa, mas isso somente porque não queria que as mãos de Potter tocassem suas coisas, ademais porque precisava se dedicar a programar suas classes enquanto seu aluno fazia ao resto do trabalho.

— Apresse-se, Potter, não tenho toda a noite. —sibilou enquanto terminava de revisar um mais dos trabalhos de seus alunos de terceiro.

— Vou Professor. —respondeu o jovem engolindo-se o tom altaneiro que teria querido empregar, se por ele fora lhe arrojava no balde o pano empapado de poção tira-manchas  _"a ver se assim se lhe tira o gorduroso"._

Harry acercou-se até um estante com poções, estava fechado, mas o vidro das portinhas tinha ficado tão azul que nem sequer se podia ver o que tinha no interior do estante. Inclinou-se para voltar a demolhar o trapo no cubo com poção tira-manchas, uma mesa com uma montanha de livros recém limpados cobriu-lhe por completo. Snape não se deu conta de nada e ao se girar após corrigir outro pergaminho notou a ausência de seu aluno.

— Potter! —gritou-lhe enfurecido achando que tinha-se escondido para não seguir trabalhando, estava farto e cansado querendo se ir a dormir e esse garoto o único que fazia era perder tempo.

Harry se ergueu tão rápido e assustado por tom ameaçante de seu professor que acidentalmente se golpeou com o estante provocando que as portas se abrissem e alguns frascos caíssem estrelando-se contra o solo.

— Não posso achar que seja tão inútil! —grunhiu Snape lançando-se a revisar o estropício, seus lábios franziram-se ao ver que certa mistura não seria nada agradável. — Potter, será melhor que saia daqui, os vapores de certas infusões têm efeitos secundários.

— Ja! E agora me diz! —bufou o garoto enquanto retrocedia, mas era demasiado tarde, já tinha inalado bastante desses vapores. — Devo ir à enfermaria?

— Deveria ir ao inferno. —grunhiu histérico. — Bem, acho que um dos efeitos será bastante curioso se não der o fora, pode falar até pelos cotovelos, Potter e dizer coisas que deixarão a sua casa em zeros.

— Oh que maravilha, isso não é nada difícil tendo um Professor tão injusto e cabeça oca como o que estou vendo.

Harry levou-se as mãos à boca e Snape não desaproveitou o momento para restar dez pontos a Gryffindor.

— E tem voltado a romper seus limites, Potter, jamais entenderá nem seguirá uma recomendação, menino descerebrado, igual que sua família de animais… ou animagos, não há diferença.

— Idiota. —disse Harry apertando seus dentes. — Bem, siga me baixando pontos, não me importo se o único pagamento que devo fazer é lhe dizer suas verdades, velho hipócrita, amargurado e ridículo.

— Acha que interessam-me seus insultos? Não são mais que expressões bobas de um pré escolar, tonto malcriado.

— Ah sim? Pois então tem de saber que o odeio com todas minhas forças, que me estremece de horror estar cerca de você, um tipo agredido pela vida, detestado por todos os que o conhecem e repulsivo até o ponto de não ter nem um maldito amigo que lhe suporte e nem que dizer de alguém o ame, impossível, velho amargurado!

— Fora daqui, Potter, ou terminará expulso de Hogwarts para sempre!

— Claro que me vou e muito feliz de poder lhe ter dito o que penso!

Harry deu meia voltada rumo à porta, mas antes de poder chegar a ela, Severus tinha ido atrás dele e lhe sujeitou do braço lhe fazendo girar para se apoderar ferozmente de seus lábios. Harry apartou-se estampando a palma de sua mão na bochecha de seu Professor, seus olhos destelavam fúria e indignação.

— Uma bofetada? É tudo o que tem para te defender? —perguntou Snape com um mordaz sorriso e em seguida voltou a beija-lo, e Harry voltou a separar-se com outra bofetada. — Vou conseguir que essa boca tua se retrate de suas ofensas, Potter, não sairá daqui até que te doblegues ante mim!

— Nunca! —sibilou Harry furioso enquanto tentava separar-se, mas Severus voltou a rodear com seus braços com tanta força que lhe fazia dano. — Solte-me, isto é asqueroso, maldito marica!

Isso acendeu mais ao Professor. Outro beijo e outra bofetada.

Severus retrocedeu um passo, seus olhos negros eram atemorizantes, cheios de uma incomum e apaixonada fúria, parecia estar lutando consigo mesmo para continuar retrocedendo, sua respiração agitada parecia a de um animal a ponto de atacar. Harry quis fugir, mas a porta fechou-se com todas suas fechaduras. Girou-se alarmado, Snape nem sequer tinha sacado sua varinha de modo que podia sentir que sua magia descontrolada flutuava ao redor.

— Deixe-me sair daqui! —gritou desesperado, quis buscar sua varinha, mas recordou que o Professor lhe tinha confiscado para que não a usasse durante o castigo.

— Retrata-te! —gritou igual.

— Jamais!

— Então te obrigarei a mudar de opinião!

Harry continuou resistindo-se, mas Severus não parecia disposto a ceder também não. De repente, em um beijo perdido tudo mudou, Harry arquejou e subitamente se lançou contra Snape sendo agora ele quem o beijava desesperado. Já não teve mais ofensas, só gemidos de prazer enquanto atravessavam a porta para o despacho do Professor onde tinha um esplêndido sofá o bastante cômodo para prosseguir com seus beijos… enquanto se tiravam a roupa quase a puxões.

O Severus que olhava, volteou de relance para Harry, lhe viu pálido até as orelhas, um par de lágrimas escorregavam por suas bochechas e parecia como se se tivesse esquecido de respirar enquanto via aquela fogosa cena. Tomou-o da mão com a intenção de sair dessa lembrança que poderia o perturbar até traumatiza-lo, mas Harry não se moveu, sem sequer decolar os olhos da cena entrelaçou seus dedos aos de seu Professor os apertando suavemente disposto a não o soltar. Severus compreendeu que estava se sustentando dele e não insistiu mais em sair.

Em silêncio, olhariam até o final.

Ououououououououououououououououou


	17. Fim do mistério

Não tinha demasiadas caricias, os beijos eram agressivos e demandantes, mas mesmo assim, a paixão opacava a todo o demais. O som de cada gemido ia em aumento enquanto desprendiam-se de suas roupas. Tanto Harry como Severus luziam ansiosos, se mordiam e arranhavam com abrumado desespero.

Os rosnados eram mais que as palavras, e quando estas ocorriam não brilhavam por seu romantismo…  _"Devagar, que dói, idiota!"… "Quer deixar de morder-me, Potter? É um selvagem"… "Mais rápido!"… "Decide-te ou cala-te e deixa-me fazê-lo a mim!"_

Tal parecia que tudo iria direto a uma catástrofe e de repente, tudo mudou.

Harry estava recostado de costas ao sofá com Severus em cima dele e entre suas pernas, e um segundo dantes de que este lhe penetrasse, o deteve lhe colocando uma mão no peito.

— Isto não deveria ser assim. —disse-lhe em voz muito baixa.

— Quer que me detenha?

— Se não é capaz de ser um pouco menos rude, sim. Mas sinceramente esperaria que me demonstrasse que me equivoco e não tenho escolhido a um rústico para ser o primeiro em minha vida.

Olharam-se aos olhos por vários segundos, quase parecia que já não fariam nada mais, mas Harry sujeitou o rosto de Severus com ambas mãos o acercando para ele e se beijaram novamente. Foi um beijo mais cálido e sensual, e enquanto suas bocas faziam o amor, Severus foi deslizando-se dentro do corpo suave e cálido de seu aluno. Nenhum se voltou a queixar, só foram arquejos extremamente prazerosos, beijos, abraços, mimos… suas mãos se percorrendo a cada centímetro de seus corpos, gozando de seu calor em suas peles.

Harry luzia mais inseguro e trémulo mas não se apartava, e agora Severus se mostrava mais paciente, foi lhe guiando com macieza, como se lhe embriagara de delícia o poder da prazerosa responsabilidade de acordar ao amor de seu debutante amante. Sua mirada escura não ocultava nenhum regozijo a cada que conseguia arrancar arquejos extasiados daquela boca que pouco antes só tinha insultos para ele, mas agora suspirava seu nome de uma maneira tão estremecedora que seus olhos brilharam contendo uma lágrima que proibiu sair.

Harry mantinha-lhe abraçado com braços e pernas, ocultando seu rosto no ângulo do pescoço de seu professor enquanto recebia com firmes estocadas o duro membro de Severus que roçava suas entranhas tão cálido que não lhe era possível dissimular quanto estava o desfrutando.

Finalmente chegou o orgasmo, juntos, como se tivessem anos de prática, como se seus corpos se sincronizaram sem necessidade de palavra. E depois, uma breve mirada antes de ficar profundamente dormidos sem ter decolado sua união.

ououououououououououououououououou

Harry e Severus saíram da Penseira. O Professor olhou em silêncio a seu aluno quem tinha a mirada baixa e a respiração contida, seu rosto, ainda apesar da escuridão, não conseguia ocultar uma extrema palidez apesar de que já não chorava no absoluto. Sentiu-o se soltar de sua mão e ir ocupar um lugar em um cadeirão próximo.

Preocupou lhe vê-lo tão afetado, por um momento pensou em que tinha sido um erro irremediável o expor a ver tais imagens, sobretudo conhecendo sua sensibilidade ante o tema da homossexualidade. Quis ir para ele e tentar o tranquilizar e que visse as coisas de uma maneira mais relaxada.

— Não se acerque. —foi a voz de Harry que o deteve. O garoto fez-se um ovo no cadeirão, com os olhos fortemente apertados e tremendo tanto que parecia estar doente.

No entanto, e apesar de sua preocupação, Severus comprazeulhe retrocedendo até o outro extremo da habitação. Não se marchou apesar de que a tentação de se afastar daí era muita. Esperou pacientemente até que Harry pôde voltar a reagir.

Já estava preparado para as acusações, os gritos e qualquer outra afrenta, por isso lhe surpreendeu um tênue sorriso no garoto enquanto lhe olhava direto aos olhos apesar de que também luzia coibido.

— Seguimos? —convidou-lhe Harry estendendo sua mão ao Professor.

— Está seguro, Potter? Já vimos o que sucedeu… um torpe acidente com poções, o demais que importância tem.

— Começo a recordar, mas ainda sinto que há algo importante por saber, não poderei estar tranquilo até saber porque temos esquecido tudo.

Severus assentiu aceitando a mão de Harry. Gostou de sentir que o garoto entrelaçava seus dedos aos seus sem nenhum conserto apesar do que recém acabavam de ver. E juntos regressaram ao Penseira.

Era uma lembrança de Harry, e este apertou mais a mão de seu Professor, os corações de ambos batiam desenfreados ao ver como o Harry da lembrança caminhava pelos escuros corredores do colégio.

O jovem respirava agitado e tinha que apoiar da parede para continuar andando, suas bochechas luziam úmidas e sua mirada perdida, quase desquiciada, como se em qualquer momento estivesse a ponto de se desmaiar. Ao dar volta a um corredor encontrou-se de frente com Hermione quem realizava seus labores de vigilância como monitor. Ron não ia com ela essa noite pois se tinha atrasado com um Ensaio de Astronomia.

— Harry, que te passa? —questionou Hermione com susto, seu amigo luzia devastado.

— Hermione, acabo de fazer uma estupidez! Não sei que me passou, mas me vou voltar louco!

Hermione sujeitou a seu amigo do braço adentrando-o a uma sala vazia onde pudessem falar sem ser surpreendidos por outro dos monitores. Sentaram-se no degrau que conduzia ao quadro, pois não tinha nenhum banco em bom estado para confiar no ocupar. A jovem castanha sujeitou as mãos trémulas de seu amigo entre as suas e ante seu estupor, Harry contou-lhe o que acabava de suceder com o Professor Snape. Hermione estava estupefata, mas tentou controlar-se.

— Tranquilo, Harry, o Professor deve de estar consciente de que não foi tua culpa.

— Não, não, não entende! —interrompeu-a desesperado. — Não se trata de porque o fizemos, está claro que a culpa é dessas estúpidas poções, Hermione, se trata do que fizemos!

— Não te entendo. Ou seja, Harry, não tem nada de que te envergonhar.

— Mas envergonha-me, Hermione, sinto-me sujo, asqueroso! —exclamou agoniado. — Isto não é o que queria de minha vida e tudo se arruinou, não posso seguir vivendo com esta lembrança em minha mente! A forma em que acordei, aí… com ele!

— Harry, amigo, é forte e…

— Segue sem entender. —bufou frustrado. — Hermione, há tantas coisas pelas que isto não devia suceder nunca. Eu nem sequer me sinto atraído por homens, e agora não terei nem a dignidade de me apaixonar de ninguém, não poderia acercar a nenhuma garota sabendo o que fiz, não me sentiria com direito, já não posso oferecer um amor limpo e sincero… nunca poderia lhe confessar isto, toda relação futura se basearia em mentiras e jamais funcionaria.

— Fala assim pelo afetado que está, mas deixa que passem em uns dias e poderá ver as coisas de outra maneira.

— Que passem em uns dias? —repetiu alarmado. — Hermione, eu não poderei nem suportar esta noite!... Esqueceu de Ron?

Hermione não conseguiu ocultar um gesto de dor, baixou a mirada sem se atrever a responder à pergunta, mas obviamente sabia do que seu amigo falava.

— Hermione… preciso que me apague a memória.

— Que? Não, Harry, não o farei! —exclamou voltando a olhar a seu amigo. — É absurdo, ainda que você o esqueça, o Professor Snape…

— Já me encarreguei dele.

A garota abriu os olhos com espanto enquanto cobria-se o rosto, aquela situação estava voltando-se a cada vez mais complicada.

— Você crê, Hermione, que ia poder seguir neste colégio com Snape rondando por aí e sabendo o que fizemos? Não. Aproveitei que acordei antes que ele e usei um obliviate, estou seguro de que não recordará nada. Faz favor, fá-lo você agora comigo.

— Não, não posso, é incorreto, Harry. E você deveria falar com Snape amanhã mesmo para lhe confessar e lhe recuperar suas lembranças, foste demasiado longe.

— Não me diga agora que tenho ido demasiado longe, Hermione! —gritou desesperado, sua mirada tremia de pânico. — Quer que viva assim pelo resto de minha vida? Quer que me vá de Hogwarts por não poder suportar olhar a esse homem de novo? Quer que perca para sempre a amizade de Ron?

— Harry… Ron entenderá.

— Não quero que o saiba! É que não entende que lhe romperei o coração? —questionou com uma sincera lágrima escorregando por sua bochecha. — Sim, talvez possa me enfrentar a Snape, se me mata ou me expulsa o teria bem merecido… mas não me tire a possibilidade de reter a amizade de Ron. Ele e você são o único que tenho, me morro se lhe lastimo e tudo por um estúpido erro!

Hermione respirou profundamente, assentiu ainda que não se lhe via convencida do que fazia, Harry se deu conta disso e lhe pediu uma Promessa Inquebrantável. A garota reagiu horrorizada, mas já não pôde se negar. Chamaram a Dobby, ele lhes serviria de testemunha, e ainda que o elfo teve a mesma reação que Hermione, também tinha a mesma debilidade para com Harry e aceitou, não sem reprimir lágrimas em seus grandes e redondos olhos.

— Recordem que não podem falar disto com ninguém. —advertiu-lhes Harry quando a Promessa ficou selada. — Ficará morto e enterrado por sempre este segredo entre os três. Hermione, Dobby poderia aplicar-te um obliviate contigo depois, assim não recordará nada nem terá a tentação de falar.

Hermione assentiu com pesar. Harry fez-lhe um sinal para que atuasse já, e com a dor de estar fazendo algo que não queria, Hermione alçou a varinha em direção a seu amigo.

Aí terminou a lembrança.

ououououououououououououououououou

Severus esteve a ponto de sair do Penseira achando que Harry precisaria outro respiro, mas o garoto lhe reteve. Agora tremia mais que dantes e seu rosto tinha uma expressão de absoluta desilusão, debilmente sussurrou:  _"Terminemos com isto de uma vez"_ E Snape lhe comprazeu se deslocando à seguinte lembrança.

ououououououououououououououououou

Era uma lembrança de Hermione.

A jovem dava voltas como desquiciada em seu dormitório, não tinha ninguém mais, e a angústia a fazia puxando o cabelo ou se morder as unhas compulsivamente. Dobby apareceu de repente, chorava em silêncio.

— Fez? —questionou Hermione e com a resposta afirmativa do elfo deixou-se cair de joelhos ao chão, seus soluços inundaram a habitação.

— Não podemos fazer nada, Ama Hermione. —gemeu Dobby.

— Devo fazê-lo! Deus perdoe-me por ter guardado silêncio até agora, Dobby, mas já não posso mais!

— É um Juramento Inquebrantável! —gritou alarmado.

— Mas devo rompê-lo! Harry tem presenteado a seu bebê!

Os dois guardaram silêncio ante essas palavras, ainda que continuavam chorando impotentes. Dobby acercou-se à garota acariciando lhe torpemente sua enredada cabeleira com seus dedos vendados, já tinha estado se castigando.

— Dobby… porque as coisas tinham que suceder assim? —lamentou-se Hermione. — Se tivesse visto ao Professor Snape no hospital, ele quer ao bebê sem saber que é seu filho. Ai, meu Deus, que horrível tragédia é esta!

— O bebê estará bem, o Amo Harry lhe conseguiu um bom lar.

— Mas ele já tinha a seus pais e estou convencida de que teria sido feliz com eles. A relação entre Harry e o Professor Snape tem mudado muito, agora são amigos, poderiam ter criado a esse menino e lhe dar seu amor. Não sabe quanto me dói recordar a imagem de Snape sustentando ao bebê, sabendo que não poderia fazer nada para impedir que lhe levassem… e sem suspeitar que tinha todo o direito para se combinar com ele.

— Não pode romper sua Promessa, Ama. —insistiu Dobby. — O mau já está feito, e se diz algo os desquiciará… o Amo Harry está próximo de uma batalha, deve estar preparado e não destruído. Por favor, deixe-me aplicar-lhe o Obliviate que o Amo Harry queria para você, assim não sofrerá mais a Aminha.

— Não, Dobby, não quero um Obliviate. —replicou com entreza. — Já fiz bastante dano e pagarei as consequências.

— Guardará silêncio verdade?

Hermione assentiu. Seu amigo elfo tinha razão, se dizia algo todo poderia se arruinar, mas isso não mitigava em nada sua consciência.

ououououououououououououououououou

Para então Harry já chorava demasiado, sua respiração era demasiado entrecortada. Severus temeu que se desmaiasse de modo que tentou o sacar do Penseira.

— Não! —negou-se o garoto limpando-se as lágrimas com a manga de sua camisa. — Se saio não creio ter valor de voltar… devemos terminar.

— Está fazendo-se demasiado dano, Potter.

— Dano… a mim? —questionou irônico. — Isso não importa. Quero seguir.

Severus não achava que fosse conveniente, mas não podia o deixar só, de modo que estreitou mais sua mão à de seu aluno e voltaram a mudar de lembrança.

ououououououououououououououououou

Era outra lembrança de Hermione. Nessa ocasião estava na Sala Comunal, já devia ser muito tarde porque estava tudo a escuro e não tinha nem uma alma ao redor. Isso lhe deu a suficiente privacidade para chorar em silêncio. No entanto, não passou demasiado tempo antes de escutar umas calcadas baixando da escada dos garotos e rapidamente se limpou o rosto. Tratava-se de Ronald, quem ao vê-la foi a sentar a seu lado.

— Que faz aqui tão tarde?

— Terminei de estudar para o seguinte exame. —respondeu em um suspiro para evitar que a voz lhe saísse avariada. — Já me ia descansar.

— Hermione que passa contigo? —perguntou Ronald retendo em seu lugar. — Todo mundo o notou, está distraída, cansada… perde peso, te vê esgotada, amiga, não está doente?

— Não, só cansada, não se preocupe.

— Me pede que não me preocupe? Impossível. Por favor, tem que ir com um medimago.

— Já me deixa em paz! —gritou-lhe desesperada por ir-se.

— Não, não posso o fazer quando te vejo assim. Bom, você e Harry me preocupam.

— Harry?

— Não deixa de me insinuar coisas de Snape, acha que pensa que tenho possibilidades com ele e temo que em qualquer momento me deixe em evidência.

— Mas você gosta dele.

— Hermione, já lhe disse a Harry e te digo a ti: é verdadeiro, gosto de Snape, e muito, não tem caso que o negue, mas não me agrada nada. Não o amo e jamais me apaixonaria de alguém como ele, e Harry não quer o entender, me parece que mais bem é ele quem poderia se apaixonar de Snape.

— Harry? E isso não te molestaria?

— Não teria nenhum motivo. O fato de que fantasie com ele, às vezes, não quer dizer que o queira para mim. É mais, sim, fantasio com alguém com sua aparência, mas nem sequer é realmente Snape, o homem de meus sonhos não seria como ele em nenhum sentido. Teria que me sentir em confiança para me mostrar como sou, e que me saiba entender… teria que ser… como você.

— Eu seria o homem de teus sonhos? —questionou sorrindo pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

— Estranho verdade? O que quero dizer é que Snape não é realmente o que desejo para mim, morreria de medo sempre, vive para menosprezar-me e não o culpo, faço o mesmo com ele. Harry diz que se o conhecesse poderíamos nos agradar, mas não tenho nem o mais mínimo desejo de tentar, pelo menos não por mim. Por ele quiçá poderia o tentar.

— Mas a Harry gosta das garotas, Ron.

— Até agora, mas o conhecendo como o conhecemos acha que o gênero importa demasiado se conhece uma alma gêmea? E pelo muito que fala de Snape quiçá já lhe tenha passado.

— Duvido, Harry é perceptivo, eu teria notado desde…

— Desde que, Hermione?

— Não me faça caso, são tolices minhas, mas acho que Harry não se acercaria nunca a Snape, menos sabendo que gosta.

— Espero que não porque ele e eu não temos a mais mínima possibilidade. —afirmou passando um braço pelos ombros de sua amiga para acercá-la mais a ele. — Snape é inteligente, como você, e repreendedora, também como você, é perfeccionista e maquiavélico, também como você, mas me apaixonaria mais facilmente de ti que dele.

— Não diga isso se não é verdadeiro, Snape…

— Não falemos mais de Snape, ele não me importo nada, mas você sim, Hermione, e não gosto de ver-te tão agoniada… por favor, vai a que te revisem. Não tem ideia de quanto me doeria se algo te passasse, nem sequer posso me imaginar um mundo sem ti a meu lado.

Hermione abraçou-se mais forte a seu amigo sendo correspondida de imediato. Aquela vez o rosto da garota recuperou um pouco de sua luz enquanto prometia que ia estar bem… por Ron.

ououououououououououououououououou

A seguinte lembrança pertencia a Dobby.

O elfo apareceu em casa de Hermione Granger, já corriam as férias de inverno e a garota permanecia feita um ovo em um cadeirão junto ao calefator elétrico. Por mais tentativas que tinha feito por se recuperar, simplesmente não podia. Agora Harry já tinha a seu bebê de regresso, tinha vencido ao Lord Escuro e tudo aparentava a que sua vida tomaria por um melhor caminho, mas Hermione continuava se sentindo uma traidora.

Já nem sequer a companhia de Ron ajudava, por isso lhe tinha pedido que a deixasse passar em uns dias a sozinha em casa de seus pais quem já não sabiam que fazer com ela.

Dobby acercou-se silenciosamente a sua amiga tentando que o casal Granger não o descobrisse.

— Aminha, algo terrível tem passado. —disse Dobby com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Mais terrível? —questionou cabisbaixa.

— Dobby escondeu-se no despacho do Senhor Diretor, pressentia algo e tem ocorrido finalmente. O Ministério pediu uma prova de paternidade, foi positiva para Snape… descobriu-se tudo.

— Que? —murmurou fazendo de lado seu coberta para pôr-se em pé apesar da debilidade que sentia.

— O Amo Harry acaba de reclamar ao Professor Snape… acusou-o de abusar dele. Dobby já não ficou a escutar mais, é terrível, Aminha, terrível.

Hermione se arqueou sobre si mesma, quis caminhar, mas já não pôde o fazer e se levando uma mão ao coração caiu sem sentido ao chão sem que Dobby pudesse fazer nada. O ruído alertou a seus pais que correram para lá, e ainda que gritaram espantados ao ver a um elfo pela primeira vez em suas vidas, primeiro se concentraram em ajudar a sua filha enquanto Dobby, ainda entre pranto, usava sua magia para acender a lareira lhes sugerindo chamar aos Weasley.

ououououououououououououououououou

Harry já não pôde seguir vendo mais e nesta ocasião não se opôs quando Severus lhe tirou do Penseira. O colapso de Hermione também tinha sido sua culpa, mas agora era ele quem sentia o coração a ponto de lhe falhar.

Snape sujeitou-o justo a tempo antes de que perdesse a consciência.

Ououououououououououououououououou


	18. A confissão mais impactante

Severus levou a Harry até a enfermaria. Pomfrey desfrutava de suas férias longe de Hogwarts de modo que ele teve que encarregar de seu aluno enquanto Dumbledore e Dobby cuidavam dos meninos. Foram várias horas as que passou vigiando da saúde de Harry, por momentos teve febre, mas conseguiu lhe controlar sem dificuldade, no entanto, o garoto continuava sem acordar e parecia que seu dormir estava invadido de pesadelos que lhe aceleravam o pulso e o torturavam em silêncio.

Decidiu obrigá-lo a tomar de uma poção para dormir sem sonhar que ademais tinha um relaxante, com isso conseguiu que seu aluno deixasse de remover na cama e, ainda que continuou inconsciente, já parecia menos agoniado.

Foi até a noite seguinte que Harry finalmente abriu os olhos, sua mirada se posou de imediato no Professor, mas não disse nada. Severus também não fez, simplesmente ajudou-lhe a acomodar seus travesseiros para que se incorporasse e tomasse uma poção revitalizante.

— Porque está aqui? —perguntou Harry quando conseguiu se armar de valor para escutar a resposta. — Deve odiar-me por todo o que vimos.

— Não, impossível. —respondeu serenamente.

Harry sorriu com tristeza, incrédulo ante tais palavras, de modo que Severus decidiu fazer algo mais para o convencer e se recostou cuidadosamente a seu lado tomando da mão. Harry não o recusou, repousou sua cabeça em seu Professor enquanto ambos olhavam pela janela a formosa lua que alumiava o céu invernal.

— E André?

— Em boas mãos com Dumbledore e Dobby. —respondeu sem deixar de acariciar a mão de Harry. — Por agora não se preocupe por nada, todos entendemos que as impressões têm sido demasiado fortes.

— É mais que isso. —confessou permitindo que as lágrimas voltassem a humedecer suas bochechas. — Estou muito assustado de mim mesmo, não sei em que momento perdi assim a cabeça, por minha culpa fiz sofrer às pessoas que mais amo no mundo.

— Não tem sido sua culpa, Potter.

— Você o viu tudo, o enfeiticei, abusei da amizade de Hermione e do carinho de Dobby, todos vocês foram afetados por meu irresponsabilidade.

— Potter, recorda o que sentia nesses momentos? —questionou-lhe sem afetar seu tom de voz, seguia tão suave e acariciador que era impossível não se deixar levar por sua serenidade.

— Estranho. —confessou perturbado. — Posso recordá-lo, mas é como se fosse outra pessoa, me vejo e escuto falando com Hermione, mas era como se minha língua se movesse por si só.

— Lhe explicarei. O efeito dos vapores que experimentamos juntos foi de uma euforia exacerbada, nos deixamos levar por nossos instintos mais primitivos, e não desaparecem em um par de horas, Potter, se requer de quase doze para sacar de nosso organismo.

— Que quer dizer?

— Após a euforia vem a extenuação, um período em que se exacerbam nossas debilidades, se for o caso foi o medo. Sua mente continuava afetada, Potter, não pensava por si mesmo, não racionava era instável, o medo se multiplicou e… bom, para ser sincero, me assombra que tenha podido controlar até o ponto de encontrar uma solução, que conquanto poderia ser questionável, impediu que a loucura o arrastasse até um ponto sem volta.

— Morrer?

— Ou matar. —aclarou sem alterar-se.

Harry guardou silêncio uns momentos, e Severus não lhe interrompeu, mas pôde o sentir estremecer de horror em seus braços, quiçá imaginando não ter usado um obliviate senão algo mais definitivo quando acordou com Snape ainda profanando seu corpo. Severus respirou fundo pensando que se Harry se tivesse deixado levar mais por seu ódio que por seu medo, não estaria contando nesses momentos.

— Ainda que todo isso seja verdadeiro, não creio poder esquecer o que Hermione viveu por minha causa.

— Não tem caso que se torture, tudo tem terminado. Assim que a senhorita Granger saiba que já conhecemos a verdade poderá se recuperar muito cedo, e Dobby igual.

— E você?

— Eu?... eu estarei bem quando você também o esteja.

— Como pode não estar enfadado comigo?

— Seria hipócrita de minha parte. Quem sabe o que eu tivesse feito de ter acordado primeiro, inclusive se já tivessem decorrido as doze horas e tendo meu organismo limpo, talvez…

— Não, não diga "talvez" —lhe interrompeu dolorosamente. — Vai defender-me e isso é injusto, eu sei que você não teria feito semelhante estupidez.

— Sim, é verdadeiro, eu não teria apagado sua memória nem a minha porque eu não teria acordado aterrorizado senão furioso… sabe que me imagino que teria sucedido?

— Tem caso fazê-lo? Não acho que seja pior.

Severus respirou fundo estreitando mais a Harry contra seu corpo, o garoto suspirou instintivamente enquanto se aconchegava.

— Seria muito pior. —assegurou o Professor com uma suave voz. — Potter, nossas vidas teriam sido um inferno, nos recriminaríamos, eu mais que nenhum dos dois, meu ódio teria crescido até limites que nem eu posso imaginar. Sei que teria feito todo o possível para que fosse expulso de Hogwarts e como isso não sucederia, não o deixaria em paz nem um momento. E depois, quando chegasse a notícia do bebê, os teria repudiado a ambos, esse filho era produto de um erro e, ainda que me doa o reconhecer, não creio lhe ter permitido que nascesse.

— Não, isso não posso o crer. —manifestou Harry buscando sua mirada. — Você sempre tem estado comigo, se portou como um anjo desde o princípio, cuidando de mim e de nosso bebê em todo momento. Diga tão só para me consolar.

— Não é assim. Potter, se consegui compreender lhe e apoiar-lhe foi porque não cri estar envolvido no problema, me deixei guiar pela compaixão ao o crer vítima de uma canalhada.

— Mas agora sabe que não foi assim.

— E agora é demasiado tarde.

— Tarde para que?

— Para molestar-me.

Severus esboçou um doce sorriso enquanto limpava o rosto de Harry com seus dedos. O roce era suave e gostou de ver que seu aluno respondeu fechando seus olhos para desfrutar do contato.

— Não posso me molestar com você, Potter, porque graças a esse erro é que temos tido tempo para nos conhecer e o que eu tenho descoberto de você me faz sentir convencido de que tem um coração nobre incapaz de lastimar conscientemente a ninguém. Eu lhe agradeço por esta oportunidade de começar de zero, porque ainda que o caminho não tem sido fácil, tem sido o melhor. Agora minha vida tem um sentido e tudo é porque tomou a melhor decisão por mais dura e impulsiva que fosse. Você é uma pessoa incrivelmente valiosa, Potter, a cada rasgo seu que antes não me permitia ver, agora o aprecio e o desfruto.

— Foram meses maravilhosos graças a você. —afirmou Harry abrindo seus reluzentes olhos verdes que agora olhavam a seu Professor com absoluto carinho. — Agora somos amigos.

— Você me vê como um amigo… eu não. Eu me apaixonei de você.

Harry abriu seus olhos ao máximo ante tão incrível e supressiva revelação. Severus inclinou-se para ele beijando suavemente uma de suas enrijecidas bochechas e depois voltou a abraçar contra seu peito sem apagar o sorriso de seu rosto apesar do silêncio de seu aluno.

— Não espero correspondência. —lhe aclarou compreensivo. — Conheço seus gostos e preferências, ademais, sou horrivelmente feio e idoso, mas enquanto esteve dormindo pensei muito bem e não tem caso seguir ocultando o que sinto. Potter, conformo-me com que me permita seguir cuidando de você e de nosso bebê, não posso aspirar a mais.

Harry seguia sem responder, mas não se apartava de Snape e cedo este sentiu que seu pescoço se umedecia com um cálido pranto.

— Porque chora? —questionou com ternura. — Não lhe confessei meus sentimentos para o fazer sentir mau.

— E em troca eu não faço outra coisa… ai! Você me ama, e eu tenho sido tão cruel e despiedado de comparar com um pai.

— Isso sim doeu, o confesso. —disse voltando a levantar o rosto de Harry sujeitando-o pelo queixo. — Mas já passou, se você não reprocha meu carinho, não reprocharei o seu… ainda que em meu coração sempre o sentirei como Meu Harry

O verde dos olhos de Harry brilhou de uma maneira que Severus não conseguiu interpretar, mas que descargo em seu coração uma onda cálida que lhe fez se sentir estranhamente bem. Depois, voltaram a abraçar-se, já nenhum voltou a pronunciar palavra, mas não fazia falta.

ououououououououououououououououou

Um par de dias depois, Dobby, quem já luzia menos vendagens e se via emocionado, se ofereceu a cuidar aos meninos para que Severus pudesse acompanhar a Harry até o lar dos Granger. Hermione já tinha tido recebido alta com bastante melhoria, mas continuava abstraída em si mesma a maior parte do tempo.

No entanto, quando chegaram a encontraram em um de seus bons momentos, Ron estava com ela a fazendo sorrir com seus comentários graciosos. Severus respirou com alívio pensando que ao a ver se recuperando, Harry se sentiria muito melhor também.

Hermione sorriu mais animada ao ver chegar a seu amigo, tentou pôr-se de pé para abraçá-lo, mas Harry apressou-se a impedir-lhe. Com carinho voltou-lhe a acomodar a manta sobre seu colo protegendo-a do frio.

— Como te sentes? —perguntou sentando-se em frente a ela enquanto olhava de relance e muito comprazido como Ron não lhe soltava a mão.

— Muito melhor, mas preciso falar contigo. Dumbledore enviou-me uma mensagem avisando de sua visita.

— Espero lá fora, Potter. —interrompeu Snape. — Compraze-me ver sua recuperação, Senhorita Granger… e obrigado pelo que fez.

— Obrigado porque? —quis saber Ron que continuava alheio ao que sucedia.

— Te direi eu. —disse Harry ao ver que Hermione baixava seu rosto. — Ela não pode falar por um Juramento Inquebrantável, mas eu não prometi nada, de modo que te prepara para o que escutará, amigo.

Severus não se esperou mais, deu meia volta saindo da estância deixando sozinhos aos três jovens, o casal Granger saiu com ele lhe oferecendo uma caneca de chá.

Ainda que decorreu cerca de uma hora acompanhado por muggles, Severus não o considerou uma perda de tempo. Os senhores Granger eram cordiais e tinham uma conversa interessante que não sempre pendeu dos garotos Gryffindor, não fizeram demasiadas perguntas quando o Professor lhes relatou em breves palavras o motivo da afeição de sua filha. Pelo contrário, sorriram orgulhosos ao sabê-la capaz de dar a vida por seus melhores amigos, mas estavam felizes ao saber que isso já não seria necessário e cedo poderiam a ver totalmente recuperada.

Quando Harry regressou a seu lado se via bem mais formoso do que a Severus lhe pareceu sempre, e era essa luz em sua mirada, seu sorriso enorme e brilhante enfeitando seus apetecíeis lábios o que lhe dava um toque especial. Despediram-se dos Granger para voltar de imediato a Hogwarts, os meninos esperavam-nos ansiosos.

Essa tarde desfrutaram-na os quatro juntos. Deram um passeio pelos jardins cobertos de neve, e enquanto Severus cuidava de André, Harry improvisou um trino com córtex de uma árvore e divertia-se passeando a Anabela pelos montículos, jogando guerrilhas ou simplesmente revolcando-se na fria neve.

— Harry, trepemos essa árvore! —sugeriu a pequena assinalando uma enorme bétula cerca do lago.

— Não, princesa, tem gelo no tronco e pode ser perigoso, melhor façamos um macaco de neve de acordo?

Anabela assentiu emocionada, e ainda que Harry ajudou-lhe por um bom momento, ao final deixou-a sozinha para que terminasse de decorar o boneco enquanto ele se reunia com Severus que lhes observava sentado sobre uma rocha plana com o bebê em seu colo lhe cobrindo do frio com sua capa.

— Faz muito que não me divertia tanto. —assegurou Harry tomando ar após o exercício, com cuidado assomou-se dentro da capa do Professor e sorriu ao ver a seu menino dormindo placidamente.

— Eu menos, e em uns poucos anos Matty e eu nos lhes uniremos nessas guerrinhas, já verá que lhes ganhamos.

— Oh, quem sabe, Anabela é muito habilidosa… e encantadora. Quero-a muitíssimo.

— Que bem porque ela também o quer a você, Potter.

Harry assentiu e com toda a confiança que tinha em seu Professor apoiou sua cabeça em seu ombro aferrando-se a seu braço para desfrutar mais comodamente o ver à menina jogar com sua escultura.

— Não me contou como lhe foi com Granger. —disse o Professor após um curto silêncio.

— Oh, sensacional. Ela está feliz, temos falado muito e seu espírito está muito tranquilo agora. Sabe? Ron declarou faz um par de dias.

— Em sério? Achei que seu amigo interessava-lhe por outro gênero.

— A regra não se aplica sempre a todos os casos... pode-se gostar de ambos. —aclarou com um suave coro que tentou ocultar. — E Ron comprovou, disse que se deu conta de todo o que queria a Hermione quando a viu a ponto de morrer. Deveria de ver como a olha agora, a adora!

— Essa é uma boa notícia.

— Maravilhosa, é o melhor que pôde ter sucedido jamais, eles dizem que tentarão que funcione, mas eu não duvido nada que formam um grande casal, nasceram para estar juntos ainda que se tenham demorado no compreender.

— Tenho uma dúvida fora de tudo isto… Granger lhe disse o que sucedeu naquele dia da batalha?

— Sim. —respondeu apagando temporariamente seu sorriso. — Estava rendendo-se, durante suas horas encerrada na biblioteca descobriu um feitiço escuro capaz de romper a Promessa, acercou-se a Blaise com a esperança de encontrar um modo de convencê-lo de ajudar-lhe e ele lhe propôs a contatar com Voldemort, lhe assegurou que se lhe prometia lealdade lhe ajudaria ao invocar. Hermione recusou-o, mas justo quando pensou que poderia os enganar e entrar furtivamente ao círculo, se desatou a batalha, se desesperou achando que estava ante sua última oportunidade, por isso se acercou a Voldemort… era algo sobre almas e horcruxes… preferiria não falar mais disso, viverei o resto de meus dias agradecendo ao céu que não sucedeu nada.

Severus assentiu e já não disse mais, pois Anabela corria com eles se arrojando divertida aos braços de Harry para seguir revolcando-se na suave e fria neve.

ououououououououououououououououou

Essa noite, após dormir aos meninos, Severus sentou-se em um dos cadeirões em frente à lareira bebendo uma caneca mais de chá. Harry seguiu-o de imediato, não queria tomar chá, mas se trepou ao mesmo móvel se sentando ajoelhado junto a seu Professor.

— Devemos conseguir lhe suas próprias camas aos meninos. Não podem dormir sempre conosco. —comentou o garoto olhando a onde Anabela e André descansavam sobre a cama de Snape.

— Nós? Recordo-lhe, Senhor Potter, que quando comecem as classes você voltará a sua Torre.

— Eu sei. —suspirou resignado. — E é uma lástima porque estas férias nunca as poderei esquecer.

Severus assentiu estando de acordo com ele, deixou a caneca de chá sobre a mesa para poder descansar melhor. Recostou sua cabeça contra o assento e fechou seus olhos, sua expressão deixava assomar a dita de estar compartilhando esses últimos momentos com Harry.

— Professor, há algo que não tenho falado com você e quisesse o fazer.

— De que se trata?

— Do que vimos no Penseira.

— Potter, não se martirize mais. —sugeriu volteando a olhar-lhe. — É coisa do passado.

— Sim, bom, de todos modos quero falar e aclarar algo muito importante.

— Bem, me diga.

— Quando saí do Penseira após ter visto como concebemos a André… recorda que não quis que se me acercasse?

— Recordo-o bem, e não se preocupe, eu entendo que essas imagens deveram o perturbar como para não querer saber mais de mim.

— Estava perturbado, sim, mas não da forma que crê.

— De que forma o estava?

— Quando vi o que fazíamos, me repetia mentalmente que tudo era produto das poções, que nem você nem eu queríamos o fazer, que eu gostava das garotas, mas… não consegui me convencer. —admitiu corado. — Enquanto via ia recordando tudo, o que senti, o que pensava, o que queria… e atuei de acordo a isso, consciente de que provavelmente me arrependeria, isso não me importei.

— Era o efeito dos vapores, Potter. A etapa de euforia.

— Quiçá, mas se assim fosse eu tivesse podido olhar tudo sem sentir nada e não foi assim… Professor, se não o deixei se acercar é porque estava muito excitado.

Severus não respondeu nada, não sabia que dizer era normal aquilo? Um garoto da idade de Harry quiçá poderia estar-se deixando levar pelos hormônios, pela visão de algo proibido, mas em seu interior, algo lhe dizia que essa não era a razão.

— Professor… —continuou Harry com as bochechas a cada vez mais acendidas. —… tenho estado pensando muito desde então, e mais ainda desde que soube o que sente por mim.

— Isso não deveria o tomar em conta, não quero que tome decisões com bases errôneas. Meus sentimentos são meus, de ninguém mais.

— Essas palavras tenho-me repetido, mas seguem sem parecer-me reais. Eu gostei de saber o que sente, tem sido o mais formoso que me passou… e não deveria pensar assim se eu não sentisse algo também não crê?

— Potter que está tratando de me dizer?

— Que meu coração está feliz, que toda minha alma responde que sim, Professor… que quero ser Seu Harry.

Ououououououououououououououououou


	19. A melhor prova que posso te dar

Snape pôs-se em pé caminhando de um lado a outro com uma aparente tranquilidade, mas seu coração não batia sereno, ao invés, bombeava seu sangue a um ritmo desenfreado. Podia sentir a mirada de Harry sobre ele e mais se aceleravam suas pulsações. Finalmente armou-se de valor para olhá-lo.

As bochechas coradas de Harry, seus olhos verdes reboantes de brilho ilusionado, e seu tímido sorriso expectante deviam de fazê-lo sentir feliz, mas não era assim. Sua alma retorcia-se dolorida de incredulidade.

— Potter… —sua voz, que quis soasse seca e imparcial, saiu carregada de ternura. Odiou-se por não ser capaz de atuar com a mesma destreza de dantes. —… entendo que agora esteja confundido, não me tomarei a mau quando a realidade regresse a sua mente e compreenda que falou sem pensar.

— Isso não é assim. —insistiu Harry sem deixar de sorrir. — Pensei muito, precisamente porque não queria me dar conta em um dia que confundi amor com adoração e provocar lhe ferir.

— Ainda considero que está equivocado. Ademais, ferir-me? Não, Harry Potter, ao invés, a única pessoa que poderia sair ferida é você. Quando se dê conta que falou a mais e sinta que não possa se marchar sem romper um coração que não deveria importar nada. Então se sentiria obrigado a permanecer a meu lado ainda que tivesse que se sacrificar a si mesmo.

— Porque não me dá uma oportunidade de lhe o demonstrar?

— É que não busco que me demonstre nada. —assegurou penosamente. — Potter, por favor, não faça que me arrependa de lhe ter confessado meus sentimentos.

— Não, não, isso não. —Harry pôs-se de pé correndo a abraçar-se de Snape, seu sorriso já tinha morrido em seu rosto, e sua voz soava insegura e temerosa. — Não retire suas palavras, por favor, são tesouros para mim.

Severus envolveu lhe em seus braços com profundo carinho, e inclinando a seu ouvido lhe sussurrou  _"Não as retiro, são tão seus como eu"._

E Harry voltou a sorrir, mas Severus já não aceitou continuar falando do tema. Nada nem ninguém lhe tiraria da cabeça que era demasiado cedo para admitir uma mudança assim provocada tão só por uma fase na vida de um garoto ansioso de carinho. Prometeu-se estar sempre aí para ele, mas não permitiria que seu coração apaixonado e egoísta lhe convencesse de fechar os olhos e se enganar.

ououououououououououououououououou

Mas Harry não se rendeu e aproveitava a cada oportunidade para demonstrar a Snape que continuava sem mudar de opinião. Severus simplesmente escutava lhe em silêncio e sorria diplomata dantes de dar algum giro à conversa. Pelo cedo os meninos ajudavam muito, eles os mantinham continuamente ocupados pelo que poucas vezes tinham tempo a sós para os dois. Mesmo assim, a cada noite Harry esperava que André e Anabela se dormissem e quando o faziam, alongava sua mão até o rosto de Severus, acariciando sua bochecha por longo momento até que finalmente o sonho lhe vencia, sempre pronunciando já quase dormindo  _"sonharei que estamos juntos"._

Severus olhava-o em silêncio e só até que se convencia que Harry já não podia o escutar, tomava sua mão beijando-a apaixonado e sussurrando  _"Estarei em teu sonho"_

A cada vez dificultava-lhe mais poder manter em sua posição. Às vezes surpreendia-se tentado a deixar de lado suas dúvidas e tomar o que se lhe oferecia. Após tudo, o desejava mais que a sua própria vida, mas nunca o faria se implicava o perigo de lastimar o que tanto amava.

Já desejava o início das classes. Então Harry teria que voltar a dormir a sua Torre e as tentações cederiam, e o jovem compreenderia que estava vivendo em uma falsa realidade. Estaria em contato com seus amigos, com sua vida estudantil, veria os casais normais e saberia que estava equivocado, buscaria alguém que lhe correspondesse e então Snape deveria se sentir feliz por ele.

A noite prévia ao início de classes, Harry tinha-se acomodado junto ao calor da lareira levando a seu bebê em seus braços, suas bochechas estavam humedecidas enquanto percorria embelezado as ternas facções de seu filho.

— Vou estranhá-lo muito. —gemeu entrecortadamente. — Para valer não pode dormir comigo na Torre?

Severus terminou de colocar-lhe seu pijama a Anabela e colocar em sua cama, despediu-se dela com um beijo dantes de se reunir com Harry se sentando em um banquinho em frente a ele.

— Vem o semestre mais complicado para você, Potter, será melhor que tenha o tempo todo livre para estudar. Não se preocupe por Matty, eu o cuidarei bem.

— Sei-o, você sempre tem sabido cuidar de nosso bebê melhor que eu, mas me dói ter que voltar a me separar de André, parece que nunca poderei ser realmente um pai para ele.

— Você é o melhor pai que pôde ter tido. —asseverou com determinação. — Poderá vir a vê-lo todas as tardes, não é uma despedida para sempre.

Harry assentiu limpando-se as lágrimas ainda que não podia ocultar sua tristeza. Levou ao bebê à cama acomodando-o entre os travesseiros. Snape ainda não tinha aceitado acondicionar outra habitação para os meninos, muito menos agora que Harry voltaria a sua Torre, a cama lhe parecia demasiado grande para ele só.

Severus olhou-lhe por um momento dantes de atenuar as luzes deixando só a lareira acendida, assim os meninos poderiam dormir com mais comodidade. Pensou que Harry se meteria também à cama, mas não foi assim, o jovem Gryffindor voltou a seu lado se aconchegando em seu colo rompendo todas as regras.

Snape teria que ser de pedra para não se deixar vencer, era sua última noite juntos e não quis desaproveita-la com pensamentos responsáveis. Envolveu-o em seu abraço suspirando profundamente ante a sensação de Harry respirando em seu pescoço.

— Que caprichosa é a vida. —suspirou Harry com absoluto prazer. — Dá-nos muitas surpresas sem importar-lhe nossos planos. Sempre me imaginei que se vencia a Voldemort já poderia decidir por mim mesmo o que faria de meu futuro. Nunca me imaginei que já seria pai, que novamente não poderia tomar decisões sem pensar só em mim, que não poderia fazer essa vida igual à de meus colegas, vivendo no dia a dia sem me importar nada, só sair com todas as garotas que gostasse e me divertir. Mas sabe que? A vida é sábia, tem decidido por mim e o fez melhor do que jamais sonhei.

— Sempre terá eleições, Potter, e pode buscar realizar a felicidade de mil formas e em mais mil lugares.

— Pode ter um melhor lugar em todo mundo onde me sinta mais feliz que aqui?... Não, não o há. Nestes últimos meses meu destino esteve gritando ao ouvido o que tinha tão perto, mas estava cego e surdo, agora tenho aberto meus olhos e alertado meus ouvidos, e com um simples sussurro posso o escutar  _"É ele"_  me diz,  _"É Severus Snape"_  e eu sinto que é verdade, que não há outra pessoa neste mundo que deseje amar, ainda que essa outra pessoa ainda ache que é possível viver separados.

— Potter, só espere um tempo e corroborará que a realidade não está dentro destas quatro paredes.

— Oh, esperarei, Professor, mas não será para que eu recapacite, já tenho escutado ao destino, só falta que seja você quem compreenda que a vida também não lhe permitiu levar a cabo seus planos de ficar sozinho.

Severus permitiu-se um suave riso, divertiam-lhe os racionamentos de Harry, ele não compreendia que já nunca estaria sozinho. Agora tinha dois filhos com os que nunca tinha sonhado, mas que amava caro, e tinha a Harry, ainda que não fosse para sempre, sua felicidade não tinha porque radicar em ter a seu lado como amante, seria ditoso se o via realizar seus sonhos apesar de não estar neles.

ououououououououououououououououou

O início de classes pareceu dar-lhe a razão a Severus. Harry tinha muito pouco tempo para estar com eles devido ao ônus de trabalho de seus últimos meses no colégio e a proximidade dos NIEMs. A cada noite ia visitá-los, mas geralmente estava tão cansado que até ficava dormido jogando com os meninos.

Permitiu que Snape se fizesse cargo de todos os trâmites legais para registrar ao bebê e não protestou quando o nome final foi Matthew André, ainda que Ronald Weasley figurou como Padrinho, tal como Harry o desejava. Ademais, ele se converteu no tutor legar de Anabela deixando ao jovem Gryffindor fora do trâmite. Severus notou que a mirada de Harry ao se inteirar foi de imensa tristeza, mas estava seguro de que seria o melhor. Não queria lhe tirar a Anabela os sobrenomes de seus verdadeiros pais pelo que a adoção não foi contemplada, e o Ministério poria demasiados pretextos e condições se alguém tão jovem como Harry pretendia ser o tutor, isso poria em risco o fato de se combinar com a menina.

Ao final Harry pareceu entendê-lo e não objetou mais.

Só os fins de semana eram garantia de que a permanência de Harry nas masmorras seria um pouco mais prolongada. De qualquer maneira também não era tempo de oportunidade para eles. Ron e Hermione também desejavam conhecer mais a André e, ainda que lhes intimidava ter que se apresentar aí, era bem mais forte sua ansiedade por ver crescer ao pequeno filho de seu melhor amigo.

E quando eles se marchavam, Harry jogava com os meninos até que algum ficava dormido, às vezes os três ao mesmo tempo, e se não, aproveitava o silêncio para se pôr a estudar e preparar para os exames.

Severus teria achado que Harry finalmente já se tinha esquecido dele senão fosse porque às vezes lhe surpreendia desviando a mirada de seu livro para lhe buscar e sorrir de uma maneira que conseguia lhe arrancar poderosos estremecimentos. Por isso, nesses perigosos momentos, Snape preferia se marchar e o deixar a sozinho, às vezes com a palavra na boca, tudo com tal de evitar retomar o tema proibido.

Uma noite, quando os meninos já se tinham dormido e Harry se esforçava por terminar a redação sobre Encantamentos, Snape se dirigiu ao banheiro, precisava relaxar-se um pouco depois de ter vivido em uma sexta-feira de loucos com o grupo de Gryffindor e Slytherin de quarto ano. Harry mal pareceu lhe prestar atenção quando se despediu dele lhe pedindo que se assegurasse de que os feitiços de proteção da porta estivessem colocados quando se marchasse a sua Torre.

Não tinham passado muitos minutos quando, enquanto se enxaguava a espuma de seu cabelo, Severus sentiu que alguém lhe observava. Mal teve tempo de se tirar o sabão dos olhos e volteou a sua direita. Aí estava Harry, apoiado sobre a parede como se estivesse em uma praça, tinha corrido a cortina para lhe olhar a prazer.

— Não sabe o que é a privacidade, Senhor Potter? —questionou-lhe retomando seu banho fingindo ignorar-lhe, ainda que podia sentir os olhos de seu aluno percorrer lhe de pés a cabeça.

— Porque eu sei é que tenho entrado. —confessou sem dissimular um suspiro. — Têm passado semanas desde que recordo nosso primeiro e único encontro íntimo e não consigo deixar de pensar nele nem em um só dia.

Severus girou-se a olhá-lo e notou que a primeira visão de um Harry atrevido e travesso já não existia, agora seu aluno tinha desviado a mirada ao chão e se abraçava a si mesmo enquanto mordia seu lábio inferior com angústia.

— Potter, será melhor que saia, não deve se pressionar a sentir nada.

— Não me entende. —lamentou-se movendo a cabeça de um lado a outro. — Professor… realmente ama-me?

Severus tentou tomar a toalha para sair, mas Harry adiantou-se introduzindo-se à ducha com ele. Levantou a mirada em busca dos olhos negros, e apesar de que a água do chuveiro caía diretamente sobre eles, Snape pôde distinguir as lágrimas de Harry escorregando por suas bochechas.

— Amá-lo? Temo-me que o que sinto cresce demasiado e à cada segundo e chegará em um dia em que essa palavra não bastará para nomear meus sentimentos por você.

— E porque não me permite viver a seu lado? Não se dá conta que me está lastimando?

— Não, não, faz favor não diga isso. —suplicou abraçando-lhe com doçura, quase se esquecendo de sua total desnudez em contraste com a roupa empapada que envolvia o corpo de seu aluno. — O único que quero é evitar que em um dia se arrependa por uma má decisão.

— Desejo-o, Professor, desejo-o a meu lado como não tenho desejado nunca nada em minha vida. —exclamou Harry entre soluços. — Dói, em verdade dói ter que me conter e me combinar com todo o que sinto! Eu quero lhe dar, professor, quero e preciso saber que não sou somente  _"seu Harry"_  em seus pensamentos, quero o ser também em sua vida, em sua alma e em seu corpo.

Snape guardou silêncio, a oferta era tentadora, todo seu ser queria esquecer de seus temores mas não podia. Ainda lhe perseguia a incerteza de que Harry estivesse se confundindo. Toda sua vida tinha ignorado qualquer sentimento de atração pelos de seu mesmo gênero e agora era provável que se estivesse deixando influenciar pelo prazer que tinha experimentado graças a esses vapores durante o acidente. Não se esquecia da reação de Harry a cada vez que tinham tido um roce sexual sem a influência dos vapores.

— Me beije. —pediu Harry interrompendo em seus pensamentos, Snape sentiu um brinco no coração quase assustado de que lhe tivesse podido ler a mente.

— Potter…

— Não me desmaiarei mais. —assegurou limpando-se as lágrimas. — Posso senti-lo.

— O fará, e será porque não pode o suportar.

— Não o farei, e tenho uma teoria diferente.

— De que fala?

— De que acho que meus desmaios não eram por medo senão pela impressão de como meu corpo reagia com o beijo de alguém que supostamente não devia me gostar… e no entanto, me estremecia de pés a cabeça como nunca ninguém fez em mim.

Snape continuava inseguro, mas Harry tomou ar profundamente e conseguiu voltar a sorrir.

— Proponho-lhe algo, e esta será a maior prova em que posso lhe demonstrar o que sinto: você me beija agora, e se me desmaio então lhe prometo que não voltarei a insistir, mas se permaneço consciente terá que aceitar que se equivocou e estamos feitos um para o outro.

Severus respirou fundo e após pensar-lhe uns segundos, assentiu.

Lentamente conduziu seus lábios aos de Harry, seu próprio coração batia com força, não se tinha esquecido de seu sabor, mas já se tinha convencido de que jamais voltaria aos provar.

O primeiro roce fazer envolver em uma corrente elétrica que a ambos os cambaleou. Severus sentiu a boca de Harry abrindo-se e permitindo-lhe o passo. Sugou com macieza esperando levar-lhe lento. Tinha um braço rodeando a cintura de Harry e a outra mão apoiada em sua nuca, afundando seus dedos no úmido cabelo de seu aluno. Escutou um suave gemido brotar entre os lábios de Harry, foi muito estranho porque não soube o interpretar, quase parecia um soluço e seu coração saltou dolorosamente ante a suspeita de que estava a ponto de voltar a chorar, quiçá agora de medo.

Quis apartar-se, mas Harry não lhe permitiu, a emoção voltou a sua alma ao o sentir se pendurar fortemente de seu pescoço, mas só durou um breve instante… depois, o peso de Harry ia em aumento, os joelhos se lhe dobravam.

Severus sustentou lhe em seus braços apertando as pálpebras e saboreando um último segundo o fôlego de quem amava.

Ououououououououououououououououou


	20. Sempre possível

Dez meses tinham passado. André já tinha cumprido no ano de idade e era um bebê formoso e saudável. Acordava sempre muito temporão e Severus tinha que o fazer com ele para jogar um momento a seu lado dantes de dedicar a seus labores quotidianos. Essa manhã André fazia questão de querer praticar mais sua caminhada e tentava correr por entre os móveis da habitação com Severus atrás dele atento a que não perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse. Anabela também cooperava, era feliz ajudando a seu irmãozinho e se mantinha pendente de que não tivesse dobras no tapete que lhe pudessem fazer tropeçar.

— É o melhor, Matty! —exclamou a menina quando seu irmãozinho conseguiu cruzar quase toda a habitação sem descansar.

— Vai muito adiantado, mas se deixamo-lo é capaz de passar no dia correndo por todo o castelo.

— Faz muito frio lá fora. —estremeceu-se Anabela com só imaginar os corredores do colégio. — Mas quando comece a primavera eu poderei o vigiar, papai Sev.

Severus sorriu, tinha sido um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida quando Anabela decidiu o chamar "papai". Ainda ela jogava muito de menos a seus próprios pais, mas a cada dia luzia mais forte, mesmo assim, Severus a surpreendeu uma noite chorando no banheiro após voltar de dar um passeio, ao lhe perguntar o que lhe passava ela respondeu que um menino de primeiro ano também estava chorando, que ela quis saber o motivo e então ele lhe mostrou a fotografia de seus pais aos quais estranhava demasiado. Anabela surpreendeu-se então ao dar-se conta que já não recordava os rostos dos seus e isso a entristeceu.

Decorreram um par de meses desde então, e em segredo, Severus tinha contratado uma agência de pesquisadores que dessem com algum familiar de Anabela, talvez algum tivesse uma fotografia de Eloise e Leonard Bristow. Mas até agora só tinha conseguido uma pequena imagem copiada da solicitação de rendimento à Academia de Aurores de Natalie e Edward. Ver a seus tios não seria o mesmo, Anabela precisava a imagem de seus pais e não descansaria até o conseguir. Ainda que no fundo, temia que se encontrava a alguém da família, este quisesse lhe arrebatar a sua pequena boneca e isso não estava disposto ao permitir.

Tomaram café da manha juntos e Severus encarregou-se após banha-los e arranjá-los para que pudessem jogar toda a manhã com sua nana, que neste caso era um nano: Dobby, quem ademais resultou ser um excelente instrutor, não se encarregasse só dos vigiar e entretê-los senão de educar, lhes lia e explicava livros que nem Severus sabia que existiam, mas resultavam de grande aprendizagem, lhes relatava histórias de grandes magos e feiticeiras e suas façanhas para fazer do mundo mágico o melhor lugar para viver. E como se fosse pouco, lhes começou a dar lições de música, isso particularmente adorava Anabela que tinha uma voz formosa e grandes dotes para os instrumentos musicais, talento herdado de sua mãe.

A meio dia voltava com os meninos para comer com eles e com Dobby, depois lhes lia um conto para que dormissem a sesta e ele aproveitava essas horas para dar sua última classe. Tinha conseguido planificar bem seu horário para passar o resto da tarde junto a seus meninos, quando eles acordassem de sua sesta ele já estava aí com uma atividade preparada para os três, nessa ocasião levou um brinquedo que fascinou aos meninos, era uma varinha mágica para meninos que, ao a agitar formava diferentes figuras semelhantes a patronos prateados.

Anabela conseguiu em seguida a forma de uma borboleta que voou por uns segundos dantes de desaparecer, mas estava entusiasmada por conseguir um albatrus. Aquilo era uma das últimas coisas que recordava de seus pais. Era já borrosa, mas vinha a sua mente a cena daquele ataque na Austrália, um homem mau estava a ponto de pegar quando um resplendor prateado se interpôs derrubando ao comensal. Anabela notou então que essa figura, um majestoso albatrus, tinha procedido da varinha de sua mãe quem conseguiu a defender enquanto lutava no outro extremo da habitação. Não teve tempo de ver mais, uns braços a apanharam lhe levando até a cozinha. Após isso já só recordava a voz suave de seu tio Edward lhe prometendo que ela estaria bem… e depois o aparecimento de Severus, e soube que podia confiar sempre nele, ele era essa segurança que seu tio lhe tinha prometido.

— É uma borboleta formosa, Anabela. —lhe aclamou Severus enquanto ele ajudava a Matthew a sustentar sua varinha sem conseguir que saíssem mais que pompas prateadas, mas o menino não se desiludia, ao invés, aplaudia feliz do brilhantes que eram.

— Obrigado, papai Sev, mas quero algo mais lindo ainda.

— Sempre conseguirá o que queira.

Anabela assentiu e continuou tentando-o até que finalmente o conseguiu. Seu rosto resplandeceu de alegria enquanto desejava que quando chegasse realmente seu momento de fazer magia, pudesse herdar o patronos de sua mãe.

ououououououououououououououououou

Essa noite, após dormi-los, Severus ficou um longo momento no quício da porta vendo a seus pequenos rendidos ante o sonho. Suspirou pensando que cedo seriam dois anos em que Dumbledore lhe solicitou fizesse essas provas de magia no sangue de Harry, e a partir de então seu mundo inteiro tinha mudado. Retrocedeu fechando a porta enquanto respirava fundo, pensar em Harry sempre lhe fazia se sentir feliz, mas lhe jogava muito de menos.

Dantes de que pudesse girar para sua habitação, a ponta de uma varinha lhe fincando suavemente na nuca lhe obrigou a paralisar em seu lugar.

— Professor Snape… —sussurrou uma voz a suas costas. —… A quem supõe que engana com tanta doçura? Sei bem que nestes momentos desejaria poder se fazer de sua varinha e me romper o nariz.

— O nariz? Quem pensa em seu nariz quando poderia lhe romper… outras partes?

Lentamente Severus girou-se, a varinha continuou em seu pescoço até fincar-lhe no pomo de adão. Seu rosto continuou inexpugnável apesar de ver aqueles olhos verdes que continuava amando com todas suas forças, agora enfeitados por um sorriso mordaz.

— Expelliarmus! —gritou, e em um segundo e sem que Harry pudesse fazer nada pelo evitar saiu expulso para trás caindo de costas sobre a cama. Severus sorriu triunfante. — Dois meses de Auror não o convertem em um rival digno, Senhor Potter.

Harry não se levantou, tinha o orgulho ferido, mas conseguiu o superar através de uma pose bastante sugestiva, aí, sobre a cama e apoiado em suas cotovelos, suas pernas ligeiramente encolhidas, mas em um ângulo que permitia ser forçado.

— E daí vai fazer agora, Professor? Se vingará deste cansado e inexperiente Auror lhe fazendo ver quem manda?

— Potter… —sibilou Severus baixando a varinha, sua voz em uma doce advertência para que não continuasse.

— Não se atreve, Professor Snape? —prosseguiu Harry fazendo caso omisso a seu tom. — Não lhe apetece rasgar este uniforme de Auror e foder furioso?... bem como aquela vez que rompeu um uniforme escolar, além de mil regras, claro.

— Suficiente, senhor Potter, demasiado tarde para pôr-se a jogar.

Harry suspirou resignado e sentando sobre a cama transformou seu sorriso em uma de desculpa.

— Sinto muito, está muito enfadado verdade?

— Os meninos perguntaram por você, lhes prometeu chegar a tempo para o jantar e novamente não cumpriu.

— Me desculparei com eles amanhã mesmo.

Severus bufou incrédulo, mas um ruído interrompeu lhes. Harry correu ao quarto dos meninos. André tinha-se levantado da cama e jogando tinha rompido um lustre de noite. Rapidamente Harry foi por ele, o levantou em braços regressando à cama e em seguida usou sua varinha desaparecendo os troços de cerâmica.

— Pode-se saber que faz fora da cama, pequeno travesso?

— Acordei. —explicou singelamente.

— Pois a voltar a dormir, e agora tem que me prometer que não voltará a sair da cama de acordo?

André assentiu, mas primeiro abriu seus braços para que Harry o estreitasse neles, só após isso permitiu que seu pai voltasse acoberta-lo e fechou os olhos para dormir, já mais tranquilo por ter visto que Harry voltasse a casa. Na cama de junto, Anabela gemeu suavemente enquanto talhava-se os olhos.

— Harry?

— Você também tem acordado? —perguntou Harry indo até sua cama. — São um par de meninos com muito mau sonho.

— Os dois queríamos ver-te, estranhamos-te muito no jantar.

— E eu a vocês, mas já tínhamos falado ao respeito recordas? Estudo para Auror e isso me toma muito tempo, mas não será assim por sempre, eu prometo.

— Sei-o, de todos modos tivesse gostado que ficasse nos cuidando de todo o dia como antes.

— Também a mim, Anabela, também a mim. Agora a dormir, neste sábado o tenho livre e o dedicarei por completo a vocês, nada de Academias nem Aurores de acordo?

Anabela assentiu e obedeceu regressando ao sono. Harry ficou um segundo mais a seu lado, inclinou-se para beija-la e cheirá-la, ele também a tinha jogado muito de menos, igual que a André. Após terminar o colégio tinha deixado um semestre sem estudar para ficar o tempo todo a seu lado, tinha-se acostumado demasiado a eles, e agora que regressou aos estudos era muito difícil renunciar àquela temporada que tinha sido a mais formosa de sua vida.

Voltou ao lado de Severus, e viu-lhe acomodando novamente um jantar em uma pequena mesa junto à cama.

— Suponho que não terá jantado. —murmurou entre dentes. — Será melhor que coma algo para que durma bem, Potter.

— Segue molesto comigo? Mas se os meninos perdoaram-me sem tanto problema.

— Não estou molesto, agora coma. —respondeu sem abandonar seu tom hostil.

Harry já não fez caso e tomando um emparedado e um copo de leite se sentou em uma cadeira próxima, começou a comer em silêncio olhando a Severus que preparava o que precisaria em suas classes do dia seguinte.

— Em um mês a primavera terá chegado. —comentou Harry após uns minutos.

— Isso lhe ensinaram hoje na Academia de Aurores? Brilhante.

— Ao que me refiro é que se aproximam férias, me confirmaram hoje que posso as tomar sem problema.

— Ah si? —perguntou sentando sobre a cama, fingindo que a notícia não se importava, mas seus olhos não ocultavam a verdade.

— Iremos a Paris.

— Iremos? —repetiu arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Sim, você… VOCÊ… —se corrigiu exasperado. —… já não me fale de você que me contagia, Severus, tínhamos dito que não o faríamos mais! —Snape só franziu os lábios sem responder. — Bem, você, eu e os meninos, os quatro iremos a Paris.

— Eu não tenho nada que fazer em Paris, Senhor Potter. —afirmou tentando ressaltar bem o tom formal em que se dirigia a seu ex aluno.

— O terá… TERA… quando te diga a que vamos.

— Bem, fale.

— Encontrei a direção de uns tios de Edward.

Severus abandonou por completo sua atitude indiferente ao escutar essas palavras.

— Acha que não me daria conta que buscava no passado de Anabela? —perguntou Harry com um sorriso. — Não é o único que quer a essa menina, Severus, e também pretendo a ajudar a ter lembranças de seus pais. Comuniquei-me com esse casal de idosos e recebi já um telegrama aceitando nos receber.

— Isso é… maravilhoso.

— Sei-o, Anabela se porá feliz já não está molesto comigo?

Severus moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro e voltou a sorrir, isso foi suficiente para que Harry abandonasse seu jantar mal mordiscado, dobrou seu joelho apoiando seu rosto sobre ela e em sua expressão adquiriu um semblante de suave inocência.

— Agora sim tem vontade de foder a este indefeso Auror?

Por toda resposta Severus correu para ele, agilmente o levantou do cadeirão pela cintura para levar à cama. Para que se mentir? Ver a Harry com esse uniforme tinha sido sempre uma tortura, mas não para mau, a cada amanhã tinha que lutar consigo mesmo para lhe permitir se marchar a seu Academia e não atirar sobre a cama, amarra-lo a ela e não o deixar ir nunca de seus braços.

ououououououououououououououououou

Os dedos de Harry se aferravam às costas de Severus, seu rosto estava congestionado de prazer, seus lábios entreabertos deixavam escapar seu fôlego entrecortado enquanto sentia como seu corpo se unia ao de seu amante.

O Professor arremetia uma e outra vez, era delicioso sentir-se abraçado por Harry, sentir seu calor evolvendo-lhe apaixonado e saber que estava desfrutando tanto como ele o fazia. Não importava o cansaço nem o tempo, ambos sempre tentavam prolongar esses roces até seu último fôlego.

A mente de Harry parecia estar a ponto de ir-se outra vez, mas agora estava convencido de que não sucederia mais. Desfrutava das mesmas sensações que Severus provocava nele, mas agora já não se desmaiava… agora já não tinha medo de ser o que era.

Severus sentiu o corpo de Harry arquear-se e convulsionar-se entre seus braços no preciso momento de seu orgasmo, foi então que correspondeu lhe inundando com seu esperma, arquejou embelezado enquanto continuava investindo por uns minutos mais até que finalmente se deixou cair recostado junto a Harry. O jovem Gryffindor de imediato se aconchegou mais a seu casal, ainda com a respiração arquejante, mas o sorriso de plenitude enfeitando seu jovem rosto.

— Dorme, Harry. —sussurrou Snape com carinho. — Tem só quatro horas antes de que te toque te levantar.

— Ai, não me recordes. —grunhiu escondendo no pescoço do moreno. — É tão cômodo estar abraçado a ti! Porque a noite não dura mais tempo?

— Já chegará o fim de semana, então poderá dormir um pouco mais, bom, se é que Matthew não decide outra coisa.

— Não importa, se é por ele, por ti ou por Anabela não me importo não dormir nada.

— Creio-te, mas agora deixa de discutir e fecha essa luxuriosa boquinha sua.

Harry deixou escapar uma suave e prazeroso riso delatando que recordava todo o que recém fez com sua boca no corpo de seu amado ex professor, mas melhor era não pensar mais nisso ou realmente não dormiria.

— Que delícia repousar em teus braços. —suspirou o jovem Auror sem conseguir ocultar seu profundo cansaço. — Aqui, em nossa cama.

Severus abraçou-lhe acomodando as mantas sobre eles, sorriu ao notar que não tinha passado nem um minuto e Harry já respirava pesadamente imerso em um profundo sonho reparador. Recordou as últimas palavras de Harry e seu coração retumbou com calidez.  _"nossa cama"_. Era uma frase tão singela, mas que significava tudo.

" _Dorme… meu Harry"_  Lhe sussurrou apaixonado para em seguida dar-lhe um cuidadoso beijo na testa. Essa carreira de Auror era extenuante, mas Harry sempre se esforçava para poder compartilhar com sua família. Pensou que não devia se enfadar mais se faltava aos jantares, mas às vezes era difícil o conseguir, o adorava com todas suas forças e seu coração almejava o ter a cada segundo do dia.

Recordou a viagem do que Harry lhe tinha falado e o amou mais, era incrível como não se lhe escapava nada, apesar de passar pouco tempo ao lado de sua família, Harry sempre era partícipe em tudo. Era admirável.

ououououououououououououououououou

Em uns anos depois…

Severus deixou-se cair exausto sobre a cama, tinha sido em um dia cheio de emoções. Um par de meses atrás Anabela ingressou como aluna a Hogwarts e o chapéu a selecionou para Ravenclaw e desde então Severus não deixava passar em um só dia sem ir ao escritório de Flitwick em busca de se inteirar como lhe tinha ido a sua boneca nas classes. Nessa ocasião explicou-lhe pacientemente que Anabela se vislumbrava para ser uma grande aluna ainda que era muito cedo para saber a ciência verdadeira suas maiores qualidades como feiticeira.

Snape esteve a ponto de fazer questão dos detalhes da aprendizagem de sua menina quando Harry entrou ao escritório e quase sem lhe pedir permissão lhe levou daí enquanto se desculpava com ex professor de encantamentos.

Agora Harry se reuniu com ele sobre a cama, e carinhoso se acomodou a seu lado lhe abraçando apaixonado e sem se mostrar afetado pela rigidez de seu companheiro.

— Que tem de mau querer estar ao pendente da boneca?

— Que já não é uma boneca, Sev. —lhe repreendeu com doçura. — Põe no lugar de Flitwick e imagina que algum pai de família viesse a te questionar sobre a cada Slytherin.

— Não tanto faz. —refutou obcecado. — Ademais, devo estar pendente de que não a lastimem, já te esqueceste dessa menina que quis lhe roubar o relicário?

Harry sorriu, ele lhe tinha obsequiado o relicário que Severus lhe desse um tempo atrás. Agora a fotografia que dantes resguardava em seu interior tinha sido aumentada e ocupava um espaço na mesa de Severus, de modo que a menina usava a joia para levar a imagem de seus pais que conseguiram conseguir em sua viagem a Paris… e Severus realizava seus labores de Professor sempre com um sorriso marcada por aquela imagem do primeiro dia de vida de seu filho.

— Não lhe quis roubar. —repetiu Harry já sem saber quantas vezes tinha recapitulado esse incidente. — Só o tomou emprestado para o olhar enquanto Anabela se banhava.

— Como seja, amanhã voltarei a falar com Dumbledore e verei se é possível a transladar a Slytherin.

— Boa sorte com isso. —riu divertido a intencionalmente que jamais lhe permitiriam. — E André?

— Já te imaginará. —respondeu com um novo rosnado. — Quis visitar a sua irmã na sala comum de Ravenclaw, ela o trará após o jantar… Outro que deseja ser uma águia mais.

— Não perca as esperanças, ainda te fica uma oportunidade para que tenha um filho Slytherin.

— Qual? De que falas?

Harry apartou-se um pouco, abriu os lábios para falar, mas as palavras não lhe saíam, no entanto, seus olhos brilhavam como nunca e o coração de Severus teve um formoso pressentimento. Embargado pela emoção abandonou a cama tentando normalizar sua respiração enquanto Harry ajoelhava-se sobre o colchão sem deixar de olhar ao homem do que se tinha apaixonado.

— Harry Potter… diga que não estou deixando voar a imaginação. Está...?

Harry assentiu, as lágrimas de felicidade já rodavam por suas bochechas e Severus se arrojou novamente a seus braços lhe manifestando a desmedida dita que a notícia lhe brindava.

— Isto tem que ser um sonho. —soluçou Severus no pescoço de Harry. — Não pode ser possível tanta alegria, o juro.

— E é, novamente temos sido abençoados com um bebê.

Severus endereçou-se sujeitando o rosto amado com suas mãos, apoiou sua testa na de Harry sem envergonhar de suas lágrimas.

— Amo-te. —exclamou delirante de felicidade. — Obrigado, Harry, obrigado por ter chegado a minha vida, por amar-me ainda que sempre o pensei impossível.

— Impossível? Não, Severus, como poderia ser assim? Apesar de que tive que me descobrir a mim mesmo e reinventar-me, o impossível era seguir sendo como dantes, o impossível era não te querer.

Severus arquejou comovido pelas palavras de Harry antes de apoderar-se novamente de sua boca e beija-lo com a ansiedade que lhe dava ter em seus braços ao anjo que, com seu torpeza ao provocar desastres em poções, com seus obliviate, com seus temores, com seus sacrifícios, com sua nobreza e sua valentia, lhe tinha ensinado que era capaz de mudar o impossível.

ououououououououououououououououou

**FIM**

Ououououououououououououououououou

**Nota tradutor:**

**Finalmente a historia chegou ao fim, espero que tenha gostado, Araleh agradece por terem lido a fic traduzida…**

**Espero vocês nos reviews finais**

**Beijos!**


End file.
